Different
by GhostofYou
Summary: "You really haven't changed. You're still annoying." He only stayed because the voice of his dead brother told him so. But somewhere down the road, amidst the laughter and the tears, she helped him understand why Itachi would sacrifice his life for Konoha. It was because of her that Sasuke realized what it meant to find a place he could call home. And she was it. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

Wow, it's been so long since I've written anything for this site. Looking back at my previous fictions, I'm actually embarrassed! I was only in seventh grade then; I didn't understand what I was doing at all. I've had the idea for this story for quite a while, but I never felt ready to actually take my thoughts and put it into a document until recently. I'm in the middle of my spring semester as a freshman in college, and since I was 13 I've learned a lot.

I know where this story begins and ends; it's just the middle I'm trying to order into something coherent. But I hope you enjoy this new story, and I'm actually planning to complete it!

And on that note, I do realize that I do have three fictions that I never finished. If you guys want me to finish them, I might take one and do a whole re-write and finish it. If that seems like something you'd want to happen, PM me, and I'll see what I can do. But enough of this! On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy."_

* * *

Prologue

He felt her presence long before she knocked on his door.

"Sasuke-kun?" She peeked her head into his room. It was too dark in his room to see her, but it was unmistakably Karin. Who else would dare to bother him at such an hour?

"What is it, Karin?"

Karin took this as a sign that she was welcome to enter and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. She would have made herself at home and sat on the chair near his bed, too, but there was something in Sasuke's face that told her that now wasn't the time for her normal flirty antics. It was the same look he had before he killed his brother: so empty, so cold, so _frightening_. _What are you thinking of, Sasuke-kun?_

"Well?"

She snapped back from her thoughts. "O-oh, I just wanted to see you, Sasuke-kun! I wanted to see how you were—" She stopped. Sasuke did not look amused. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to see you before we left for Konoha tomorrow, before things got crazy again and . . ."

She didn't finish her sentence; she was starting to feel uncomfortable, and Sasuke intense gaze wasn't helping. It was like he was looking right through her.

"Anyway," Karin cleared her throat, finding her voice. "I'm sorry again for bothering you, Sasuke-kun." She turned to leave.

"Wait," he commanded, as one would say to a servant—or a dog. He stood up from his bed and walked towards her. "Stay."

Sasuke couldn't take this waiting anymore. He had enough of lying on his bed staring at the ceiling counting the minutes until morning. He needed something to do, and she was always more than willing. Karin couldn't have come at better time, really.

"You know, I love you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered as he pulled her onto his bed. "I—I would do anything for you. _Anything_."

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't care for what she had to say next. He was there. She was there.

And at that moment, this was all he needed to smother his impatience. He needed release.

After all, he was just a man.

* * *

Finally. It was morning.

When Sasuke woke up the sun was just beginning to rise. He sat up and looked to the sleeping girl next to him who shifted her position when he moved. But despite his movements, she still remained asleep. _As usual_, Sasuke thought to himself.

Last night may have been momentarily satisfying, but now, Sasuke had serious business to attend to. He got dressed and left Karin alone in his room. She must have been used to that already: spending a night with the man she loved, only to wake up alone the next morning.

But that didn't matter to him. Anyway, she'd be up soon enough.

They all would.

* * *

He remembered the moment he regained consciousness after he killed Itachi. Sasuke finally did it. He finally achieved his goal, only to find out his brother wasn't the man he thought he was. Itachi, the man who Sasuke grew to hate, was nothing more than a pawn for Konoha. All those lives sacrificed, just so the rest of the village could have their happiness; their smiles; their laughter.

How dare they?

Sacrificing the Uchiha clan—sacrificing their honor—was not worth preserving the lives of Konoha. It took a while for Sasuke to grasp the idea of Itach as a martyr, but after a lot of thinking, Sasuke finally understood what he had to do.

He wanted to kill. He wanted them to burn.

For Otou-san.

For Okaa-san.

_For Nii-san_, Sasuke thought.

They were only a few more hours before they reached Konoha. Only a few more hours until he finally got his revenge. Only a few more hours until silence.

The screams would end. The blood would disappear. His clan would regain its honor. The only thing left will be—

Sasuke didn't know what else. He never really thought about what he'd do afterward, but that didn't matter. He was no longer concerned about the future; he only looked to the past, for it was his past the fueled his hatred and gave him power.

And revenge was but a few more hours away.

* * *

And there you have it! The prologue of **Different**; I'm still not sure of the title, but we'll see. Because this idea is an old one, I'm not really using what's cannon at the moment. And no matter how the manga does end; I know how this fiction will end, so the manga won't influence the flow of this story.

Oh, I also uploaded Chapter 1 in conjunction with the Prologue because I felt this was really short. So what are you waiting for! Read Chapter 1!

The song was Criminal by Britney Spears.

Thanks for reading!

Read and Review!

GhostofYou


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, here's Chapter 1!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins."_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wow, Sakura-san, that didn't hurt at all! Just like you said!" the little boy exclaimed as she disposed of the needle.

Sakura gave a small laugh. Even though she was already nineteen and didn't necessarily have to work at the hospital as much as she did when first started training as a medic-nin, it was times like these that reminded her why she still came back so often. Sakura may have been trained to kill without a second thought, but she also had the rare ability to heal. And to be honest, she liked saving lives more than she did taking them.

Plus, this little boy was cute, and she always had a soft spot for adorable children.

"I told you Keiji-chan, you don't have to call me Sakura-san," she told him. "Sakura-chan is perfectly fine."

Keiji-chan took a moment to let the name form on his tongue, "Okay, Sakura-chan!"

"Good," Sakura took the clipboard hanging on the bed frame. "And it looks like you're doing just fine. You might even be able to go home very soon!"

At those words Keiji's eyes immediately lit up, "Really, Sakura-chan? I'll be able to see Okaa-san?"

"Mmhmm, and your Otou-san," Sakura added. "Right after he comes home from his mission."

"Okaa-san must be really lonely since I'm not there . . ." Keiji looked down. He'd been gone from home for almost a week, but at least he had the company of Sakura and the other nurses.

Sakura could see the guilt on his face and not wanting Keiji to get too upset she sat down on his bed and rubbed his back, "Oh Keiji-chan, don't think about that. Just think about how happy your Okaa-san will be when you finally go home. She'll be so glad that you aren't sick anymore!"

"Yeah, that's true . . ."

She continued reassuringly, "Of course it's true! And when you go home, you'll be the one who's going to protect her until your Otou-san comes back, right?" Keiji perked up and gave her a small nod. "And he will be so proud of you because you made sure your mother was safe and—"

But before Sakura could finish her sentence the sound of an explosion was heard in the distance followed by Naruto's familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan!"

That didn't sound too good. Sakura immediately got up from Keiji's bed to open his door, but Naruto came bursting right in. Panting, Naruto exclaimed, "Sakura-chan! Konoha is under attack! We need everyone at the front lines right now!"

Understanding the situation Sakura began to follow Naruto out the door, but a small hand grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Wait, Sakura-chan! What about Okaa-san? I need to protect her! For Otou-san!"

Sakura motioned for Naruto to leave as she placed her hands on Keiji's shoulders and bent down to look him at eye level. "Keiji-chan, " Sakura said seriously, "we are going to do our best to protect your mother and Konoha. But you have to promise me you'll stay here and stay safe. Do you understand?"

The little boy nodded. "What about Okaa-san? Do you promise she will be safe?"

Sakura hesitated. There was no way she could promise such a request, but Sakura found herself saying the words before she could stop, "Yes, I promise." Keiji looked wary, but he accepted Sakura's words and went back to his hospital bed. But before she finally left his room Sakura gave Keiji a thumbs up causing the little boy to smile and give one in return.

However, when Sakura exited the hospital room Naruto was no longer in the building. While she was having her last exchange with Keiji Naruto was already running towards the battle, but it didn't take long for Sakura to catch up. "Naruto," she said as they moved towards the sounds of explosions. "Do you know who it is?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "it's Sasuke."

* * *

Dust and debris were beginning to clear from the last explosion, revealing Sasuke clad in the familiar red and black cloak.

This was almost too easy, Sasuke thought as he killed another Konoha shinobi. The attack on the village began less than half an hour ago, but Konoha was already in full panic. Madara may have been the leader of Akatsuki, but this was Sasuke's battle, and he was calling his own shots. Sasuke didn't even bother to wait for Madara's command before sending the first explosion into the village. Besides, in the end both would get they wanted: the destruction of Konoha.

As more of Akatsuki's men ran into the village, Sasuke took a moment to revel in the sight before him. Buildings were on fire, and civilians were running; but amidst all this destruction he didn't forget to take note of the screams. Screams of panic. Screams of terror. Screams of death. Oh, how Sasuke couldn't wait until the screams of Konoha would finally drown the screams of his slaughtered clan.

Another shinobi seemed to be running towards Sasuke, but Sasuke ignored this obvious shadow clone and quickly turned to stab the real man who tried to sneak up behind him. And as the shinobi looked at him in surprise when he fell, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _Fool_.

Sasuke had about enough of this. It was embarrassing. How many more pointless "battles" must he have until he fought someone worthy of his power? He began to run westward with the rest of the Akatsuki when he felt it. It was coming from the north; and it was unmistakable.

Without a second thought, Sasuke changed his direction and left the rest of the men to advance further into the village.

"Sasuke! Where the fuck are you going?! You're not following orders!" He heard Suigetsu call out to him, but he didn't stop. Did he forget that Sasuke didn't follow orders? It didn't matter that Madara was also s Uchiha. Sasuke had some more business to take care of, and he knew that chakra all too well.

_Naruto_.

* * *

"Naruto, do you feel that?" Sakura asked as they continued to run on top of the buildings. The explosions were becoming more numerous as clouds of black smoke rose to the sky, covering the sun.

"Yeah," Naruto said under his breath, "I do."

"Is it—" Sakura began, but as the chakra signature came closer, she became positive. "He's running towards us, Naruto. He's the _only_ one running towards us." And as she uttered those words, Sasuke's intentions became clear to Sakura. "Naruto! You need to run to another area! You need to go somewhere open!"

Naruto understood what Sakura was getting at. Sasuke was clearly running to fight him; he couldn't risk having a battle with Sasuke with all these civilians so close. "Wait!" Naruto yelled to Sakura as she began to separate from him. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to the front lines! I think we both know which one of us Sasuke is trying to find! The men will need me more at the eastern wall; I have to help them! I'll find you when I can!"

She was right. If Sasuke was running opposite of the direction of the rest of the attackers; there must have been a reason. "Stay safe!" Naruto called out to Sakura as the parted ways.

"I should say the same to you!" Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey! If you don't kill the bastard, keep him conscious enough so I can take a swing at him!"

"You got it, Sakura-chan!"

The two friends gave a small laugh before the air became serious once more. Maybe now wasn't exactly the time for jokes, but it reduced the uneasiness they both felt. Things were about to change in Konoha, and they weren't sure if it was going to be for the better.

* * *

The Konoha training grounds. The same one where Team 7 first endured Kakashi's bell test. How fitting.

The two shinobi were both on the field and had been staring at each other for a while. Neither spoke since they arrived. Neither wanted to make the first move. At first Sasuke couldn't figure out why Naruto abruptly changed his path, but upon reaching the destination, Naruto's intentions became painfully obvious. _He wanted to protect his _precious_ village_.

Not that it would matter in the first place. Whether they fought here or in the village center, Konoha would be destroyed by nightfall. The Akatsuki were taking care of the rest of the village, but Naruto was Sasuke's battle. It was only a matter of time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, finally breaking the silence. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Was the dobe still that stupid? But Sasuke wasn't too surprised; people never changed. Sasuke smirked at Naruto before he responded, "Isn't it obvious? I'm destroying Konoha."

"I can see that! But _why?_" Ah, so maybe Naruto wasn't a complete idiot. "This is Konoha we're talking about! Konoha! What have we done to that you feel you must destroy the village? Look around you, Sasuke! This is your home! Konoha is _your_ home!"

"Was. Konoha _was_ my home," Sasuke said, and added under his breath, "if you could even call it that."

"You don't have to do this, Sasuke! You can still come back. We can hel—"

"I've had enough of this conversation," Sasuke stopped him from finishing his sentence. He didn't their help. He didn't _want_ their help. But before Naruto could say anything back to him, he felt Sasuke's fist make contact with his jaw. The pain was immediate as Naruto flew back about twenty feet from his original spot.

"You told me once," Sasuke said, "that the next time we fought, both of us would die." He waited patiently for Naruto to get back on his feet. That last move may have been unfair, but a shinobi always had to be alert.

"..Maybe," Naruto said, recovering from the shock of what just happened. There was a part of him that still hoped that Sasuke would come back to the village, but he could see that only hate filled the Uchiha's heart. As much as he still valued Sasuke's friendship, Konoha came first; this couldn't go any further. Sasuke made his choice, and the second Naruto felt Sasuke's fist he made his. Naruto got up from the ground and massaged his jaw, "Today is that day."

_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. It doesn't look like you'll be getting your turn._

* * *

It was looking like the beginning of the end.

The two men were fighting for quite a while, and they were both reaching the end of their limits. Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by fire and destruction, and there were still the faint sounds of explosions of the rest of the battle outside the training grounds. One more chakra infused move, and either one of them would be done. It was just a matter of who was going to make that last bit contact to finish what they started.

"This is your last Sasuke," Naruto panted, blood dripping down his face. "Stop this right now, and come back to Konoha."

"Like hell!"

At that moment, Sasuke charged his chidori and ran towards Naruto. And just like him, he wasn't doing any better than Naruto. He was sure he had broken a ribs because breathing was starting to become a challenge, but Sasuke pushed past the pain.

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to surrender, Naruto followed suit. He charged his rasengan and ran straight for Sasuke. Chidori was running to meet rasengan. These attacks would be the last of the battle, but at this rate, neither would make it out alive.

_This is for the Uchiha cl— _Sasuke began his thought, but another voice interrupted him. He didn't know where it was coming from, or if Naruto even heard it because he continued rushing towards him, unfazed.

"_**Stop this foolishnss, brother!**_"

Sasuke's eye's widened, "I-Itachi?" But Sasuke didn't stop charging towards Naruto with his chidori. He was hearing things. He had to be. That couldn't by Itachi's voice. It couldn't—.

"_**Sasuke, I said stop this **__**now**__**!**_"

That was definitely Itachi's voice, but Sasuke couldn't understand how he was hearing it "What the—" Sasuke was in shock. He continued to hear Itachi's voice in head, admonishing him for his actions. Sasuke was at a loss, and in a lapse of judgment stopped his chidori, not moving from Naruto's path.

But it was too late.

By the time Naruto saw that Sasuke stopped his chidori, he was too close to the Uchiha to do anything about it. He was headed straight towards Sasuke, and he couldn't stop himself. "Sasuke! Shit! Wake up, Sasuke! Sas—!"

Blackness.

"_**You were always so foolish, little brother**_."

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Alright, that's all I have for you right now. I'm in the middle of working on Chapter 2, so that should be out soon! I'm not so great with fight scenes; but I hope you enjoyed what I had to offer!

The song was 21 Guns by Green Day (Although, I was really listening to the Broadway version)

Don't forget to read and review!

GhostofYou


	3. Chapter 2

Honestly, I love this chapter because of reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_You love the sound of your own voice_

_And the crown of death upon your head_

_Oh, c'mon_

_You in all your royalty only add to infamy_

_You're going to taste my fist"_

* * *

Chapter 2

White.

When Sasuke finally came to, he woke up to bright lights and a lot of white. He was in a hospital, presumably Konoha's, but he didn't know how he got there. All he remembered was his battle with Naruto, both of them charging each other with their attacks. There was also a lot pain, and then . . . black.

Well, he obviously wasn't dead. What about his teammates? Sasuke started to move off his bed, but he was immediately met with pain and resistance. He moved his eyes downwards and saw the chakra restraints holding him firmly to the hospital bed.

_What the—?_

"Good, you're awake," Sasuke took his attention away from his restraints to the voice that addressed him. To his left sat a woman he'd seen before, but he couldn't place the name. She was blonde, her hair in two pigtails, with a diamond seal on her forehead.

"You probably don't remember me," the woman continued. "I am Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. "

Now he remembered her. Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, one of the Legendary Sannin; actually, the last of the Sannin.

"I know you've just regained consciousness, and this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now. But I don't care. So why don't we start off with: why the _fuck_ were you attacking my village?" Tsunade's voice was stern; obviously, this was a serious matter to her. But Sasuke wasn't intimidated, and he continued to stare at her with blank eyes.

This went on for a few moments until Tsunade finally broke her gaze with the Uchiha and sighed. "Very well, then. I suppose we'll save this discussion for another time. But here's a piece of advice, Uchiha. It would serve you well to answer my questions. I hate for this matter to go to someone else. I am more," she paused to think of the word, "_forgiving_ than the elders."

Sasuke stiffened. If there was anyone he didn't want to talk to, it was the elders. Even if he were to be restrained, that didn't mean he wouldn't attempt to kill them.

Giving him one last look, Tsunade made her way to the exit. She was about to open the door, when a small mumble came from the Uchiha. Although she couldn't understand what he said, it was a start.

She turned around and made her way back to the seat, "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." However, Tsunade was once again met with Sasuke's silence and glare.

"Where are my teammates?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. She didn't think Sasuke Uchiha would be one to worry about his teammates. Maybe there was still hope for man before her. "They're fine; they're in the same predicament as you, actually. But why don't we try our conversation again, shall we? What was your purpose in attacking the village?" But only more silence greeted the Hokage. Her patience was starting to run low; this conversation—interrogation—couldn't continue like this. "Let me ask one more time, Uchiha. Otherwise, the next person you speak to will be part of the Konoha Council. Now, why did you attack Konoha?"

"Because," Sasuke said in a low growl, "you don't deserve it." He continued to glare in Tsunade's direction, but he wasn't looking at her. At least, he wasn't looking at her like another human being. It was like he was looking through her.

"Deserve what?"

"Your happiness."

"I don't think I understand what you mean," Tsunade said, but she was beginning to have an idea as to where this was going.

Sasuke couldn't take her intrusive gaze anymore and turned his attention to the window. This was pointless, but he forced himself to continue, "Konoha doesn't deserve its happiness. Not when it cost the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan is superior to all of Konoha; their lives" _Okaa-san. Otou-san. Nii-san._ "weren't worth yours."

"I see," Tsunade said, but there wasn't surprise in her voice. In fact, to Sasuke, she sounded as if she was expecting this from him. Sasuke looked at the Hokage again; no hint of shock at all. _Of course._

"So you knew." It wasn't a question; actually, it sounded more like an accusation.

She wouldn't lie to him, "Yeah, I did." She sighed. So this is what it all came down to; what it always came down to: The Uchiha Massacre. Tsunade contemplated how much she wanted to share before she decided that she'd tell him everything she could; there was no use in lying. "I knew for a while now. Probably not as long as you have, but I did. Right after you killed Danzo a few years back, I did some digging around. There had to be a reason why you specifically targeted him, and after a few months of searching I found it. The coup, the massacre, the cover up; it was all there, written in black and white. I understood your actions, and I understood why you did what you did. But I didn't think you'd ever come back for a second round. You already killed Danzo; what made you decide to come back and try to destroy the village?"

"His death wasn't good enough." _It was never enough. But the village—that would be enough. It had to be._

"I could have you executed for this, you know."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Tsunade pursed her lips; that was classified information. This was something he'd be better off not knowing, at least for now. So rather than answering his query, she continued. "You may be traitor, but I can understand your motives. And you are, of course, of Uchiha blood. Speaking from a political standpoint, the Sharingan can be very useful to us, as long as you agree to staying. We can't force you to stay, but we can't let you leave either. And we—I would hate to have to keep you prisoner here.

"So Sasuke," Tsunade said, addressing him by his name for the first time, "I've given you your options. Make your decision."

"N—" Sasuke was about to decline the _generous_ offer when the voice stopped him.

"_**Stay, foolish brother**_."

Sasuke had almost forgotten about that little detail; the one in which he heard the voice of his dead brother in his head. It seemed even in death, Itachi was still able to haunt him. The first time Sasuke heard it, during his battle with Naruto, it came as a shock, leading him into the situation he was in now. But at that moment, Itachi's voice became nothing more than a nuisance.

_Just like an older brother_.

"Like h—" Sasuke tried again, but as if on cue Itachi's voice drowned his words.

"_**Stay in Konoha**_."

Sasuke took a sharp inhale, and Tsunade watched the man in front of her with curiosity. Clearly, there was some kind of tension within the Uchiha. _What are you thinking? _But rather than wait out whatever issues Sasuke had to deal with, Tsunade got up from her seat and made her way to the door. "That's okay. Take your time. Just think about—"

But Sasuke's voice stopped her before she reached the door, and he said almost grudgingly, "_Fine_. I'll stay."

Tsunade sighed with relief as she opened the door, revealing the pink-haired kunoichi waiting outside.

"He's all yours."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura had been waiting outside Sasuke's room for nearly two hours. It had been almost five days since the Akatsuki's attack on Konoha, and the rest of Team Hebi were already conscious—restrained, but conscious, nevertheless. And Naruto and Sakura were beginning to worry, so when Tsunade told Sakura that Sasuke might finally wake up and asked if she would tend his injuries, she agreed without a second thought.

Traitor or not, Sasuke was still her teammate.

And maybe this time around, they might actually become friends.

That was all she wanted, really. Whatever she might have felt for Sasuke all those years ago were gone. It took her some time, but eventually Sakura realized that what she thought was love was nothing but an infatuation. And once this realization sank in, she also understood that what she had with Sasuke wasn't even a friendship. So when she learned that Sasuke was in stable condition, she hoped that Sasuke would choose to stay in Konoha. The feelings of affection may have disappeared, but Sakura still cared.

In fact, she cared enough to wait two hours until Tsunade gave her the okay signal to enter. At first Sakura wasn't sure whether Sasuke made his decision yet, but the look of relief on Tsunade's face gave Sakura her answer. The doubt that had been growing in Sakura the past two hours shrank away, and she couldn't hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

_Naruto will be so relieved._

Her smile didn't go away as she entered his room, "Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." Although Sakura may have told herself that she didn't have feelings for Sasuke, this was the real test. But she was calm and collected, nothing at all like her self when she was twelve. That Sakura from years ago was history; a part of her, yes, but it was undeniably history.

However, despite the smile and cheery greeting, Sasuke barely looked at her. And throughout the whole check-up Sasuke remained silent, but Sakura didn't mind. In fact, a part of her knew this would happen, so she didn't bother trying to make conversation. She did her job, bid him a farewell, and left.

* * *

It was only a matter of healing broken bones, lacerated flesh, and internal bleeding; and Sasuke was out of his restraints and walking and free. It was only a matter of paperwork, interrogations, and sworn oaths; and Sasuke and the rest of Team Hebi were technically citizens of Konoha.

But it sure didn't feel like it.

During their first week as legal citizens, the sounds of whispering and gossip were inescapable. Team Hebi were never apart in public, and rarely did anyone speak to them by choice. Of course, Naruto and Sakura would frequently see Team Hebi for Sasuke, but it wasn't like he showed any interest. Sasuke still held a grudge against Naruto for sending him into the hospital; and Sakura? Well, to Sasuke, Sakura was nothing more than an annoyance, a weak annoyance at that.

And of course, Tsunade's _generous_ offer came with its price. Sasuke and the rest of his team were to be watched by ANBU nearly 24/7; any false move would be reported, and they could be imprisoned. They would be allowed to train and practice their jutsu, but there were to be no missions for at least a year. _Fucking perfect._

It was easy to say that Team Hebi didn't want to be in Konoha just as much as the citizens didn't want them to be there either. Which also lead to the popular debate among the men and women of Konoha: Why _did_ Sasuke choose to stay?

However, despite the tension and the blatant dislike for the village, Naruto and Sakura would try to see Sasuke as much as they could. And one day, as Sasuke and his teammates were walking down a path that was usually empty, they were stopped by a voice running to catch up with them.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked behind him to see Sakura approaching, but he didn't stop and continued walking.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

Giving in, Sasuke stopped and waited for Sakura to reach them. "What do you want?"

"Oh! Naruto and I were thinking of having a Team Seven dinner tonight with Kakashi-sensei before Naruto left for his mission—"

"No."

"Are you sure? If you really want them to, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo can come, too, and—"

"I said no."

"Uh, okay . . . Sasuke-kun, but I—"

"Sakura, why don't you stop trying to convince me to go to your fucking dinner, and actually focus on your training? Knowing you, you probably need it."

There was an awkward pause. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. Did he just say . . . ? "What did you—"

"You heard me. You're weak. You need it." Sasuke motioned for the rest of his team to go, leaving Sakura standing alone and in shock.

"But," he heard Sakura call in a whiny voice, "Sasuke-_kuuuuun_."

And there it was. He knew the old Sakura was still in there; people just didn't change. Sasuke began to turn around to say something to the annoying girl, but as he did a fist immediately came in contact with his jaw. The force of the punch was so strong that Sasuke could hear the bone in jaw crack as flew back and struck a tree. _What the_—

"You know what, Sasuke?" Sakura said, standing above Sasuke, gritting her teeth, "Fuck _you_. Fuck you and your damn Uchiha pride. Just because you were born a Uchiha doesn't give you the right to look down on everyone. We haven't seen each other in years, Sasuke. Years! Did you really think I spent that time doing nothing? I don't care if we were ever teammates; I'm done trying to be your friend. You are _so_ lucky Naruto beat the shit out of you first, or I would have done it myself."

"As if you could," Sasuke forced out between breaths.

Sakura resisted the urge to kill the Uchiha. "Sasuke," she said, trying to calm down, "you _really_ haven't changed.

"You're _still_ annoying."

And just like that, Sakura was gone.

* * *

Karma's a bitch isn't it?

I hope you enjoyed!

Song: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing – This Providence

R&R

GhostofYou


	4. Chapter 3

Woohoo! Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole."_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined. She'd been following Sasuke all the way from his apartment since this morning. Why she didn't just find something else to do, like Suigetsu and Juugo, was beyond him. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to heal you? Really, I wouldn't mind! All you need to do is bite me, and . . ." _Maybe do a little more..? _Karin thought to herself, blushing.

"I told you, it's nothing," Sasuke brushed her off, as he touched his face. He grimaced. To say that his jaw was hurting would be an understatement, but it's not like he was going to admit it. And he certainly wasn't going to let Karin heal an injury he received from _Sakura_. So for now, Sasuke held his onto his Uchiha pride and carried on his day as usual. However, no matter how well he hid his discomfort, he couldn't hide the obvious bruise on his face.

_So annoying_.

The incident between him and Sakura happened three days ago, but the bruise was still there. Hell, it might even have been fractured. Yet, no one asked about where he got it; people just assumed that Sasuke must have gotten in a heated argument with another ninja. Not that Sasuke would have told them anyway. And it seemed Sakura was keeping the whole thing under wraps, as well.

All the better. At least, people weren't bothering him anymore now that he looked more menacing.

But nonetheless, it still hurt like a bitch.

"Sasuke-kun, you're _so_ cool!" Sasuke turned to Karin. He didn't even notice she was talking this whole time. And he guessed she didn't notice that he wasn't paying attention in the first place. "I can't believe that little b—"

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto's voice rang out through the crowded street. It had been a while since any one from his former team—Sakura was nowhere to be seen, and Naruto was on a mission. It had been quite peaceful the last three days despite the pain in his jaw, and Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. However, he knew it was only a matter of time until Naruto came back from wherever he was and found him.

But that didn't stop Sasuke from trying to ignore him. Sasuke continued to walk with Karin trailing behind him, but it was useless. As usual, Naruto somehow made his way past all the people in the street and caught up to the two.

"Hey! Teme! I'm talking—Whoa! What happened to your face?!"

It felt as if the crowd stopped moving all together, just to hear what Sasuke would have to say. Maybe they'd finally hear the truth about the mysterious bruise. But Sasuke wouldn't give them the satisfaction; as calmly as he could he said, "Not now, Naruto." _Or ever_.

"Alright, then. Why don't we talk about it over some ramen? I just got paid today, and I'm starving! Oh Karin, I didn't see you there! I hope you don't mind, but this is sort of a Team Seven bonding thing, and yeah."

"But, Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed, "Don't you want me to go, too?"

As much as Sasuke didn't want to talk about his injury with Naruto, it was better than having to deal Karin for the rest of the day. "No."

Karin pouted. "Fine, but if you still want to _bite_ me," Karin said devilishly, "you know where to find me."

Naruto scrunched his nose at Sasuke as Karin walked away, but he waited until she was out of earshot and said, "Ew, you'd actually _want_ to bite her?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Hey, I'm just saying—Oh, look there's Sakura-chan! Maybe she'd want to join us? Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to the kunoichi who turned to the sound of his voice. She began to smile and wave back to Naruto, but when she saw the company he was with her smile faded, replaced by a glare. Confused, Naruto looked to Sasuke only to see he was glaring right back. However, Naruto just ignored whatever was going on and proceeded to ask, "Do you want to come with—"

"Let's just go, dobe," Sasuke began pulling Naruto in the direction of Ichiraku's, leaving Naruto's question unfinished.

"Hey! Let go of me, you bastard!" But Naruto's efforts were futile, and he eventually gave up the idea of having lunch with both Sasuke and Sakura.

Once they were off the busy road, Naruto and Sasuke continued their trek to the ramen shop in silence. Well, Sasuke stayed silent while Naruto relentlessly tried to start a conversation. It remained like that all the way to Ichiraku's, and it was only when the waiter asked for Sasuke's order that he finally spoke his first words since he dragged Naruto away.

They were the only two at the stand, so Naruto felt the time was appropriate. "So," he began, "what happened to your face?"

"I fell down the stairs," Sasuke said sarcastically. But to him, that was a better excuse than telling Naruto what really happened.

"No, seriously," Naruto laughed at Sasuke's clear embarrassment. "Who was the lucky bastard that got a shot at you?"

Their orders arrived, but Naruto continued to pester Sasuke until he mumbled something Naruto couldn't quite catch.

Mouth full of ramen, Naruto asked, "Come again?"

"It was," Sasuke gritted through his teeth and glared at his ramen, "Sakura."

Laughter—and ramen—exploded from the blonde, "Is-is t-tha-ha-ha-that why Sakura-chan said you coul-couldn't come to dinner that night?"

"Shut up."

There was more laughter from Naruto, but this time he made sure he was composed—as much as he could be—when he spoke, "And all this while I thought you were . . . "indisposed," as Sakura-chan put it. Yeah, indisposed, my ass! I don't think I've heard of her losing her temper that much in a long time. Boy, you must have really gotten her angry! What did you say to her?"

Sasuke sighed. Well, there was no use in hiding it anymore since Naruto knew who did it. "I called her weak."

However, there wasn't the quick reply so characteristic of Naruto. The air grew uncomfortable. And it was as if someone came up and erased the smile off of Naruto's face. "You what?"

"I told her to go train some more."

"You didn't."

_Oh, but I did_.

"No wonder, she hit you that hard," Naruto said, when Sasuke didn't respond. "Hell, I would have done the same thing if a bastard like you said something like that to me. You really got some nerve, teme. That must hurt like hell because it sure looks like it."

"It's fine."

But without warning, Naruto poked the area with his forefinger, causing Sasuke to flinch. "_Sure_, it is," Naruto said as he slurped more ramen. "You know you should just apologize to her. I'm sure Sakura-chan would be happy to fix that up for you. After torturing you a little bit first, but then again, walking around Konoha with a bruise like that must be torture enough. Haha!

"_And_," Naruto continued, "having Sakura-chan heal you would be so much better than having to bite Karin."

"No, thanks."

"Hmm . . . Well, it looks like Sakura did get her turn after all," Naruto said to himself, remembering Sakura's words to him before he left to fight Sasuke. It was only a few weeks ago, but it felt as if it had been a lifetime. Who would have known that Sasuke would be sitting with him again at Ichiraku's? It may not have been exactly what Naruto pictured, but he was content.

No, he was _happy_.

"What?"

"O-oh. It's nothing," Naruto paused. "But you should know, Sakura-chan, she is anything but weak, and she really didn't need that from you. I really think you should apologize to her, Sasuke."

"She's the one who punched me."

"Yeah, but you deserved it, don't you think?"

"Hn."

"She's been through a lot, you know. She doesn't like to show it," Naruto looked down at his bowl and smiled sadly, "but it's true."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

He couldn't sleep. For the past hour Sasuke had been lying awake trying to catch the sleep that was evading him. He lied on a bed that was his but wasn't. He was in an apartment that was his but wasn't. He was in a village that he should have felt a part of but didn't. Konoha stopped being his home the minute he discovered the truth about Itachi; and yet, if that was so, why was he still here? Sasuke knew that he could have left as easily as he did all those years ago, but something was telling him to stay.

Ever since he heard, or thought he heard, Itachi telling him to stop his "foolish behavior" during his attack on Konoha commanding him to stay in the village Sasuke knew that he couldn't just leave again. There was something that Itachi valued in this village he couldn't understand. And whatever it was, it was holding Sasuke back from leaving.

After a few more moments of restless thinking Sasuke sighed and looked to the clock. 1:00 AM. Technically, it wasn't too late, and if he really wanted to he could have gone to see Karin for some _release_. But as tempting as that sounded, Sasuke really wasn't in the mood to deal with Karin and her affections.

Instead, Sasuke did the next best thing. He got up from the bed that was his but wasn't, put on some clothes, and went for a walk. Where he was going, Sasuke wasn't sure. How long he was going to be out, Sasuke didn't care. The stars were out, shining brightly and illuminating the path before him, but he paid little attention to his surroundings. And in this aimless fashion Sasuke continued to trek the roads of Konoha until he realized he wasn't the only one out that night.

There she was, sitting on the bench, her head resting on its back looking towards the sky. She was right in front of him, but she didn't seem to notice he was walking in her direction.

Not that he minded. They haven't spoken—not that they ever really spoke in the first place—since their little _incident_, and Sasuke didn't plan on ever speaking to her again. Even after all these years, she was still ann—

"You planning to leave again?" Sakura asked, eyes still fixated on the sky. She sounded bored.

She stopped him right when he was in front of her. And even though she couldn't see his face, he smirked. "You planning to stop me?" _Again._

"Nope," she still wasn't looking at him. "Do whatever the _fuck_ you want."

A pause. That was unexpected. Sasuke didn't bother to say anything back, and it didn't seem like she had anything else to say either. And if that was the case then Sasuke would be on his way. To where, he still wasn't sure; all he knew was that he couldn't spend another silent (so, so silent) moment in his room in a village that he was sure he did not belong in.

"Wait."

He stopped once more, this time not caring to look back at her.

"How's your jaw feeling?"

That got him. Was she actually _mocking_ him? Sasuke turned his head to glare at her, but he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The silence said it all.

And only then did she take her eyes away from the sky to finally look at him. He was glaring; she was—What was she doing? Sasuke looked in her eyes and saw nothing. Blank. Empty.

When did she become so—different?

There was another long pause before she gave him a smirk and turned her attention back to the sky.

"Good."

* * *

Song: We Are Broken – Paramore

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

And it would really mean a lot if you guys reviewed more. Maybe if I get more reviews, I'll update faster? *wink wink*

Anyway, thanks for reading!

GhostofYou


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! I also like this chapter because of reasons; I hope you do, too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"_And I'm sorry for the things I've done_

_When You ran to me, I turned to run_

_But You were waiting when I came undone_

_And needed something to hold on to"_

* * *

Chapter 4

He was distracted to say the least.

Lately, Sasuke had been doing the same nightly routine of taking a short walk around Konoha, taking the same route he did that first night. And every time he passed that certain area she'd be there, in the same spot, doing the same thing. However, there was no repeat of that first night's interaction. Whether or not she noticed he was passing, Sakura never addressed him, and Sasuke returned the favor.

At first, he'd only do this on the nights he couldn't fall asleep—the walks were relaxing—but eventually, he became curious. Was she there _all_ the time? Soon, Sasuke found himself going out every night with the purpose of testing this theory. And sure enough, Sakura would be there.

However, something must have changed.

Three nights ago, when Sasuke went on his nightly routine and made the turn onto the road where he'd usually see the pink-haired kunoichi, he was surprised to see Sakura's bench empty. It was out of character, but Sasuke assumed that Sakura must have been on a mission. Content with his rational explanation, Sasuke didn't think anything of it until the next morning when he saw her coming out of Ino's flower shop. So he was wrong. Sakura was definitely in the village, but each night after that first incident Sasuke still found the bench vacant.

And if there was one thing Sasuke valued it was consistency. Each aspect of his life had its place, whether it was training, Karin's affections, or his nightly walks. But Sakura—she was unpredictable.

He couldn't figure it out, and it was bothering the hell out of him.

"Oi! Earth to teme!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking Sasuke away from his thoughts. "Were you even listening to me?!"

"No."

Naruto's mouth went open. "What?! You've got some nerve Uchiha! Now I'm _definitely_ not going to take you to eat ramen with me ever—"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Why I oughta—I'm going to seriously kick your ass one of these days, teme!"

That gave Sasuke an idea. He smirked at Naruto before abruptly changing his direction. "Alright, let's go."

"Wha—to where?" Naruto called out to him.

"To the training grounds. We're going to spar," Sasuke said and kept walking.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and said, "Wait a minute! When I said I wanted to kick your ass, I didn't mean now! Besides, what about your ja—" However, Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's glare.

"It's fine," Sasuke said evenly. Well, it looked better than it did before. The bruise wasn't black and blue so much as it was a sickly yellow color; one would hardly notice it if he or she didn't look at the Uchiha for too long. And not many people did. But despite it's improved appearance, Sasuke couldn't say as much for the pain. Although it wasn't as bad as it was two weeks ago, it was still a constant nuisance. "We're sparring."

Sighing, Naruto followed him. There was no use in arguing, and despite his verbal protests to the idea, there was a part of him that wanted to spar with Sasuke. The last time they fought, they both had the intention to kill; now, although they would still be aiming to kick each other's asses, it wasn't the same as before. This time it was all for some friendly competition.

Kind of like old times.

Naruto and Sasuke reached the training grounds—ironically, it was the same spot where they fought the last time—and stood opposite of each other, both feeling the excitement that comes right before a sparring session. They were just about to begin when suddenly they heard a deep rumble along with the release of an immense amount of chakra.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto relaxed from his fighting stance. "You know what," Naruto said thoughtfully, "let me show you something before we start."

Leaving his things where they were Naruto started to go up a tree, beckoning for Sasuke to follow him. Moving from tree to tree Naruto led them to another part of the training grounds and chose a spot where they could get a better view without disturbing anyone. At first, Sasuke couldn't see who were sparring, but once he saw a flash of pink he knew. _Sakura_.

She was fighting Tsunade, and evidently, they were going at it for a while. Tsunade charged towards Sakura, who was evading her attacks pretty well. As medical-nin it was vital for her to be able to dodge whatever attacks came from her enemies. Although it was part of Sakura's job to take care of her teammates, her safety was of utmost importance to the team. And so far, Sakura had been able to avoid being hit by a number of Tsunade's jutsus, but their training session was going on longer than usual, and she was starting to fatigue. So in the hopes of ending their training session, Sakura started to fight back more aggressively; however, when she thought she landed at hit on the Hokage, she realized that it was just a clone.

"You know better than that, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled.

Suddenly, Sakura found herself thrown to the ground by her mentor. However, when she tried to get back up she realized couldn't. Her brain told her to move her legs, but she moved her arms instead. Clearly, Tsunade wasn't going easy on her. Sakura was in the middle of the field, and at first felt panicked; she couldn't' just stay there. She was a sitting duck. Clumsily, she got to her feet, but wobbled as she tried running for cover.

However, in the midst of running she stopped, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then in one swift motion, Sakura charged chakra to her right leg and kicked Tsunade before she could get another attack. It looked like Sakura was starting to get accustomed to the rewiring of her brain and continued to battle.

Naruto saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow; it wasn't very noticeable, but it was enough for Naruto to tell that Sasuke was impressed.

"What'd I tell ya?"Naruto said proudly. "Sakura-chan can take of herself.

"She's intelligent and strong—stronger than she's ever been. And though she may just be considered "normal" and not have a special bloodline or family jutsu, she _never _gives up. Between missions and helping at the hospital, she's always training, physically and mentally. Sometimes to the point where she overworks herself. And she never listens me when I tell her to take a break. But I think it's because she doesn't think it's enough. She doesn't think _she's_ enough. That's why she's always pushing herself to get better. And even though she doesn't see it, Sakura-chan," Naruto looked to his best friend on the field and smiled, "is truly amazing."

Naruto paused before deciding to go on.

"She's going to hate me for telling you this, but you have a right to know. You should really thank her, Sasuke," Naruto looked at him seriously, he didn't even call him 'teme,' "She saved you that day. My attack should have—I could have _killed_ you. But Sakura-chan pushed me out of the way just in time. I missed your heart by _that_ much.

"Sakura-chan is fighter. She'd do anything for the people that mattered to her. It doesn't matter that we haven't seen you in years; you're still important. You're still important to her; to me; to _us_. And even when we were both at the hospital, she fought for you. I couldn't speak for myself, obviously, so she went to Tsunade-sama and the Konoha Council by herself and spoke for the both of us. She fought so you could stay as a citizen of Konoha. Hell, she even fought for the rest of your team. And that's why I really think you should apologize to her, Sasuke. Even though she seems like she hates you, she doesn't. At least, she doesn't want to hate you. She's just hurt." _You always hurt her_.

Sasuke didn't say anything, and Naruto stayed silent to allow his words to sink in. He couldn't be sure, but he hoped that he finally got through Sasuke's pride. They continued to observe Sakura and Tsunade, until Naruto felt that it was time to leave them alone.

"But enough of this," Naruto said, taking his eyes off of Sakura, "Let's spar."

* * *

_Riiiiing!_

It was late; and yet, Sasuke had a phone call. He got up from his seat to answer it and was immediately met with Karin's voice, "Hey, Sasuke-kun! I know it's late, but I was wondering if you'd like to come over. It's been a while since we've . . . Anyway, you think you'd be interested?"

Sasuke could hear the desire in her voice, but he looked at the clock before he declined. 12:40 AM. "I can't. I have something to do."

* * *

"You're here," Sasuke said flatly when he saw her sitting on the bench, filling the space that had been empty the past few days.

"Should that come as a surprise to you?"

Sasuke ignored her question and took the liberty to sit down on the bench. They weren't saying anything. Sakura was looking at the sky, and Sasuke—he tried looking anywhere else but her, but it wasn't working out too well. He just couldn't figure her out. There was a time that he thought he could, but now . . .

She was silent. She was bold. _And_ she had one hell of a punch, though Sasuke wouldn't admit it. This peacefulness wasn't something he ever expected to come from her, but he didn't mind. It was . . .

Nice.

"You're _still_ here," Sakura commented, breaking her gaze with the sky. She didn't seem too pleased with his company.

"Hn."

"Of _course_," Sakura said under her breath in annoyance. "Well, since you've decided to sit here you must have something to say. So . . ." she trailed off. "What is it?"

She waited patiently for an answer, but she was only met with the ever famous Uchiha stare. Sakura could see that he was trying to form words, but his gaze was getting a little too intense.

"You're different."

Sakura started. "What did you say?"

He cleared his throat. "About what happened before. You're not—" Sasuke seemed to be having trouble voicing his thoughts, but that wasn't too surprising to Sakura. Even though they haven't seen each other in years, Sasuke was still the same. And if there was one thing in Sakura's life that she could always count on, it was Sasuke and his inability—she might even go far enough to say refusal—to utter more than a few words at a time.

"Well, Sasuke," Sakura breaking him off, exasperated, "this conversation really has been fruitful. See you whenever—"

"You're not weak," Sasuke finally forced out.

_I was wrong._

_And I have the bruise to prove it._

"You're just _different_."

Sakura searched his face. Was he mocking her? It took a moment, but Sakura realized that in his own cryptic way, Sasuke was _apologizing_ to her. Sure, he might not have said she was strong. And he might not have said that she was no longer annoying. Heck, he didn't even say the words "I'm sorry." But Sasuke called her different, and that was more than she ever expected from him after what happened.

Yes, she was different, Sakura knew that, but this Sasuke that was sitting before her on the bench—_their_ bench—wasn't the same person she thought she knew either.

She sighed as she sat back down, "I guess I'm sorry, too."

Sasuke didn't reply, so she pressed further.

"You know, for your jaw? Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying sorry I did it; I'm sorry it had to come to that." She smiled to herself.

"But you deserved it."

". . . Hn," Sasuke started to leave. "That's all I had to say. I won't . . . _bother_ you anymore."

"No, Sasuke, wait," Sakura said, stopping him. She stood up, and pressed her hand to Sasuke's face. He looked surprised and was about to say something, but Sakura shushed him and allowed her chakra to flow from her hand and properly heal his jaw.

It was a weird feeling for Sasuke. He fixed his gaze on Sakura as she looked at his jaw**. **Sure, this wasn't any different from the times she did this while he was at the hospital, but this _felt_ different.

It felt warm.

And as Sakura said the words after she was finished, she had a feeling that she'd regret it later, "You . . . You can stay."

_I want you to stay._

* * *

Song: It's Always Been You – Chris August

So, I hoped you all enjoyed Chapter 4. I had a lot of fun writing this, and yeah (:

Anyway, I'd really appreciate more feedback because I don't really know how well I'm doing with this fic. So don't be shy!

But like I said before, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be out in a week! Maybe earlier? We'll see!

Read and Review!

GhostofYou


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, so I promised the next chapter would be up in a week or less, and since I've finished my last midterm today and started spring break, I decided to give you a treat. And thank you to those who reviewed; I really appreciated it! I hope you enjoy this next installment of "Different"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"_We all have someone that digs at us._

_At least we dig each other. _

_So when weakness turns my ego up_

_I know you'll act as a clever medicine."_

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Sasuke, the moment I found out you were back in Konoha I only wanted you to value me as a friend, like the way you value Naruto, or even Team Hebi. I never wanted anything more than to be a friend to you._

"_Can't you spare me that?"_

Sakura wrapped herself in towel and wiped the fog from the mirror. Even though she was positive, a part of her was still unsure whether last night really happened.

She looked at herself and sighed. Because if it did happen, did she really say that? What was she thinking? How did she go from hating Sasuke to telling him something so personal? Sakura huffed and proceeded to dress up. He didn't even say anything to her after she said that, and the rest of the night carried on in silence until Sakura finally decided it was time to go home and bid him an awkward, "Well . . . see you around, Sasuke."

To which he replied with an eloquent "Hn."

She knew that letting him stay wasn't a great idea, but she was just caught so off guard. When Sakura saw that Sasuke stop to address her the last thing she ever thought would come out of his mouth was an apology. Insults, yes. Apologies, hell no. She was so confused; she didn't know what she was feeling. Or how she was supposed to feel for that matter.

Before last night all Sakura had to do was avoid Sasuke's company or glare at him whenever they made contact. It wasn't an ideal relationship, but at least she knew where they stood. Now, everything was up in the air; Sakura wasn't sure if last night's episode warranted casual conversation with him outside of their spot, or if she was supposed to carry on like nothing happened.

Well, she thought, it looks like I'm going to have to find out eventually.

Sakura quickly finished her morning routine and stepped outside to go to the hospital. However, it turned out eventually was going to come sooner than she thought because as Sakura turned the corner she saw Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo walking towards her. Immediately, she felt her stomach drop and felt the need to run. This seemed more like déjà vu than anything else, but Sakura put on a brave face and continued walking.

She told herself that at most she would only give Sasuke and the rest of his teammates a small greeting. She told herself that was all she needed to do—all she felt comfortable doing—so when the group passed she gave a small "Good morning."

Sasuke looked at her, uttered a reply back, and continued to walk along the path.

It wasn't very audible, but Sakura heard it. And when she did, it was as if something inside took control because she suddenly found herself calling out to Sasuke before he was gone, "Wait!"

The group turned around and waited expectantly for what she had to tell them, but Sakura was at a loss. "Uh . . ." _Move, stupid_. "Right," Sakura laughed awkwardly to herself and slowly walked towards Sasuke.

"Hi. I was, uh, wondering if you'd want to get dinner tonight? No, not like that! I mean, not with just me, of course, but with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, too. You know like the last time I asked—Yeah, I shouldn't mention— Anyway, it won't just be Naruto and Kakashi-sensei because Sai and Yamato-sensei will be there, too," Sakura was getting nervous. Sasuke wasn't showing any emotion, and she immediately regretted even saying anything in the first place. This was exactly what happened the last time, but she was rambling and she couldn't stop. "And it'd be nice if you came, and if you want you guys can join us and . . . Um. I'm just going to go now." _And crawl under a rock._

"Fine, we'll go."

"I'm sorry for bothering you, and uh—wait, you will?"

"We will?!" Karin screeched. "You're seriously going to go after what she did to you? Don't you remember how—"

"That's enough, Karin." She gave him a pout, but Sasuke ignored her and turned his attention back to Sakura. He thought she would have been pleased for quieting the redhead, but Sakura looked at him with an expression he couldn't place. However, Sasuke could have been seeing things, so he continued, "What time?"

"Hm? Oh, 7:00! I guess . . . I'll see you guys then," Sakura said sheepishly, and by this point she was blushing furiously. "So, yeah. Bye!" She turned on her heel and walked—more like ran—from the scene until she knew she was out of earshot and out of their gazes. _Smooth, Sakura, real smooth_. But even though her first encounter with Sasuke wasn't what she expected, especially since she made a fool out of herself, Sakura was happy with the result. Sakura got her Team Seven dinner, and Sasuke—well, he left without injury.

* * *

"_We are trying so hard to keep you here, Sasuke. The least you could do is give us the same respect."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Oh, I don't know," Sakura sighed. "You can try to be more lively."_

"Lively_."_

"_I'm not saying you need to change. I'm just saying you need to _try_."_

* * *

"Explain to me why we're going again," Suigetsu said as they neared the restaurant, "because they last time I checked that girl knocked the living daylights out of you." Sasuke gave him a look. "Right, right, I'm sorry I said it like that, but all I'm saying is that I didn't think we'd be accepting an invitation from a girl who . . . _treated _you so poorly so soon."

"Yeah, why should we go when that little bit—"

"Now Karin," Suigetsu cut her off, "I'm not saying anything bad about Sakura. Actually I think she's pretty cool and cute, if you ignore the forehead. I just didn't know that Sasuke here could be so forgiving."

"Let's just go," Sasuke walked ahead of the group; he was tired of having this conversation with them. They didn't have to go if they didn't want to, but Karin insisted she went (probably to keep an eye on a certain kunoichi). And if she went, then Suigetsu and Juugp had to, too. Besides, what else were they supposed to do for the night?

Within five minutes they reached the restaurant, and when they entered they were met with the unmistakable voice of Naruto, "Oi! Teme! I didn't know you were coming!" Leaving the table where Kakashi and two other men sat, Naruto at first was surprised to see Karin, Suigstsu, and Juugo but soon welcomed the extra guests and pointed them to their table. Sasuke was about to join them but was pulled aside by Naruto. "So how'd you guys find out about this?"

"Sakura."

Naruto's eyes immediately brightened, "You talked to her?" Sasuke nodded. "That's the greatest thing I've heard all night! I knew you'd be able to let go of that damn Uchiha pride! Come on! Let's sit down. Sakura-chan isn't here yet, but let me introduce you to Yamato-sensei and Sai." He led Sasuke to the table where Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were already sitting, and from the looks of it the conversation wasn't going well. Actually, there wasn't any conversation at all, just tense silence. "Hey guys, lighten up! Anyway, teme, this is Sai and Yamato-sensei."

"Yo."

"Hey, traitor."

Sasuke glared at Sai, but it was Karin who stood up, pointing her finger at him, "What'd that bastard say to my Sasuke-kun?!"

However, Sai didn't seem to be daunted by the redhead and smiled. "I called him a traitor, four eyes."

"Four eyes!" Suigetsu burst out laughing, "I like this guy!"

Naruto laughed awkwardly and tried to calm Karin down before she killed his teammate. "Oh, don't mind him. Sai doesn't really mean—er, well, he kind of does, but he just doesn't have much of a filter and—oh, look! It's Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan, we're over here!" Everyone at the table turned their attentions away from the disastrous scene before them and looked toward the entrance. Sakura waved and made her way to the table.

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologized as she pulled an extra seat and sat down. "I was just really tied down at the hosp—"

"Even Kakashi was here before you, ugly," Sai commented.

Sasuke raised his brow and smirked. This was going to be interesting. He saw Sakura turn her attention away from the rest of the table and focus on Sai. Her nose scrunched up in dismay, and Sasuke waited for Sakura to, as Suigetsu would put it, knock the living daylights out of him. _The bastard deserves it. _However, Sasuke was surprised when she laughed and gave Sai a playful punch instead. "What can I say?" she said. "I guess I must have gotten lost on the road of life. Eh, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I thought I told you and Naruto to stop calling me 'sensei.'"

"Fine, fine," Sakura said, putting her hands up and looked at Naruto. "You win, Kakashi."

"Good."

"SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison and began to laugh as Kakashi sighed, signaling his defeat.

Things continued like this even after the food arrived; there was laughter and conversation, and soon Karin, Suigetsu, and Juggo even joined in the merriment. Although, it didn't help when Sai would throw in his insults every now and then, much to Karin and Sasuke's chagrin. However, Sasuke was never much of a conversationalist and stayed silent, observing everything before him. Things just felt more comfortable that way. Occasionally though, a question or comment would be directed toward him, and Sasuke would be obligated to answer. At first his contributions to the conversation were only one-worded, but as the night wore on Sasuke began to talk a little more than usual—though, it was mostly just to insult Naruto.

It felt so natural. Despite the fact that the table had four more people than usual, and them being ex-criminals at that, it was as if nothing was different than the other team dinners Sakura and Naruto had. Over a month in Konoha and it almost felt like they belonged. The stares had decreased, and the whispers started moving on to other subjects. Although they weren't aware of it, something was changing; Konoha was slowly becoming home.

* * *

"How often do you come here?" Sasuke finally asked after twenty minutes of silence. Dinner ended over an hour ago, and everyone but Sakura and Sasuke were in their homes already dreaming. The two of them didn't come together, however. They parted their separate ways at the restaurant, but somewhere in the back of their minds both Sakura and Sasuke knew that that wasn't the last they'd see of each other for the night.

"As often as I feel necessary. But lately I've been going more often." Sasuke could take guess at the reason why. "Why, Sasuke? Are you planning to join me?" Sakura smirked. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Shut up."

"You can, though, if you really want to," Sakura said before changing the subject. "But I'm sorry about this afternoon. I just didn't know how to act after, um, last night. I know it's silly, but last night was really unexpected. And despite how much of a fool I made of myself, I'm glad I asked you guys to come; it was fun. You did you enjoy yourself, right?"

"It was," Sasuke searched for the appropriate word, "interesting."

"How so?"

"I was expecting you to punch Sai after he called you ugly." Sasuke thought about it some more and added, "I wanted you to punch him."

"Me? You could have punched him yourself, you know," Sakura teased. But Sasuke gave her a look telling her the joke wasn't that funny. So much for jokes. "Sai—he's an interesting character, to put it lightly. When you first meet him, it's a guarantee that he'll rub you the wrong way. He doesn't have emotions—but he's not like you. It's not like he's not trying to hide his emotions; he just doesn't _have_ any. ROOT really . . . messed him up, but," she shrugged, "he tries."

Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Sai is always reading books to learn how to be more like a normal person, but sometimes it does the opposite of what it's supposed to do. So even though he doesn't say the right thing, he means well. And his nickname for me, "Ugly," doesn't bother me as much anymore. I guess you can say it's sort of like a term of endearment. So," she raised her eyebrow at him, "what did he call you?

"Traitor."

"Oh." It got quiet again. Sakura changed the subject. "So what made you come out with us this time?"

"I'm trying."

"Trying," Sakura repeated.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm trying to understand what Itachi saw in this place."

"What do you me—" But Sakura saw that now wasn't the time nor the place, and that that subject should be left for another starry night.

* * *

Song: Dig – Incubus

This was a nice light chapter, I think. At least, if you compare it to the past few chapters.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	7. Chapter 6

I think this will be an interesting chapter for you all. Oh, and Sakura's birthday is next week, so expect the next update very soon! And a big thanks to those who reviewed and PM-ed me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"_Come back home, won't you come back home?_

_You step in line; you got a lot to prove_

_It comes and goes_

_Yeah, it comes and goes_

_A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move_

_I know this will be temporary_

_I know this will be temporary_

_I know this will be, but I've had enough"_

* * *

Chapter 6

She just didn't get it.

Karin was in the marketplace buying food for her apartment when her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. She picked up a ripe tomato and resisted the urge to squish it. She'd been in Konoha longer than she hoped to be, and in that time not once was she able to—to put it bluntly—sleep with Sasuke. Karin would casually make suggestions or call him late at night when she knew he'd be thinking about it—craving it—but she got nothing. Sasuke didn't seem interested, and it wasn't sitting well with her.

She continued to glare at the tomato when from the corner of her eye she saw a flash of pink. It was Sakura, and when Karin looked up to see her entering the store the tomato burst in her hand from the pressure she was putting on it.

"Miss, you're going to have to pay for that."

Karin looked at the employee but ignored him, making her way to where Sakura was currently browsing. "Well, fancy seeing you here, Sakura."

Looking up from the shelf, Sakura turned to the voice that addressed her and was surprised to see it was Karin. In all the weeks that Karin had been there, never once did she go out of her way to greet Sakura. Not that she minded. Sakura didn't know why, but she had the feeling that Karin wasn't exactly a fan of her. But the feeling was mutual, and this casual greeting felt out of character and out of place. "Oh," Sakura said, politely, "Hi, Karin. I didn't know you were in here. So . . . how are you?"

"Why don't we cut the small talk, shall we? I think we both know that I don't really like you, and you don't really like me."

"I never said—"

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't have to be said," Karin said smugly and fought the urge to laugh. Sakura looked flustered, caught off guard with Karin's last comments. She knew it was true, though; their mutual dislike for each other was obvious. "Anyway, I just came here to remind you that Sasuke-kun is mine, not yours, but _mine_. So you can keep you and your pink hair out of his business."

"What?" Sakura said confused. She had no idea where this was coming from. Okay, she knew that Karin had a thing for Sasuke—fine, that wasn't her business—but she didn't think that Karin saw her as a threat. She had no reason to, Sakura and Sasuke weren't anything. She wasn't even sure if they were friends. "We're just—" _Friends? (Ex)Teammates? Strangers?_

"You don't even know?" Karin mocked, and it seemed like her smirk grew twice in size. Sakura could see that she was satisfied with her answer—or lack of it. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face. "Good. Keep it that way."

"Karin, if I were you" Sakura said, trying to control her temper, "I'd watch that mouth of yours. Or did you already forget what I did to your "dear Sasuke-kun's" face?" Karin's eyes widened as she backed one step away from Sakura.

"Look," Karin put her hands up, she didn't want this to get physical, "all I'm saying is that you should stay away from Sasuke-kun." _Because something is preventing us from our intimacy, and I think you're it._

Sakura clenched her fists. This girl was really trying to push her buttons. _Breathe_."Whoever Sasuke wants to talk to is his business; it's not my decision, and I haven't done anything for you to think otherwise. If it really bothers you, go talk to him. And last time I checked he wasn't your boyfriend, so stop acting like his psycho girlfriend."

Karin's eyes quickly glanced to Sakura's fists before taking another step back. "I don't think what we have needs a label; we're already fucking." _But it's been a while_.

Sakura expression turned sour. That was more information about Sasuke's personal life than she wished to know. "Good for you, then. I'm sure that is _so_ meaningful." Sakura grabbed whatever she had in her basket and went to pay, trying to erase the image of Sasuke and Karin—fucking, screwing, banging? But definitely not making love; that didn't seem like it. And from the way the conversation was going, Karin must have known it, too.

Taking her bags, Sakura walked out of the store without saying anything to Karin but was stopped by her voice, yelling to her, "Who was there when he killed him? Who did he ask to become part of his team? Who did he tell all of his plans to? Huh?! Because it sure as hell wasn't _you_!"

_Who wasn't good enough to make him stay?_

Sakura tensed. She had a point, but she didn't give Karin the satisfaction. Without turning to face her, she replied, "That doesn't matter anymore. He's here now."

"Yeah? For how long?" Karin laughed. "Don't tell me you never wonder."

"I don't."

"Well when it happens—"

"It," Sakura made the mistake of pausing, revealing her doubt, "won't happen."

"Fine. _If_ it happens and he decides to leave again, just remember which one of us he'd be taking along." Sakura turned around to say something back to Karin; something clever; something wise; something to shake the uncertainty that was growing within her. But when she did, Karin was already gone, leaving Sakura and her doubt to grow.

* * *

"_We don't really know each other do we?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. What' s yours?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

_"I'm getting to know you! We're going to start fresh."_

_Sasuke sighed; he took her outstretched hand and shook. "Sasuke Uchiha."_

* * *

"She said _what_ to you?!" Ino exclaimed, almost cutting off a flower from its stem when Sakura told her what happened.

"Exactly what I told you, word for word."

"And you mean they've . . . ?" Ino made an obscene motion with her hands. Sakura grimaced and nodded. Scrunching her nose, Ino finished the arrangement and said, "Okay, that is something I do _not_ want to picture."

Sakura huffed and said grimly, "Tell me about it."

"Doesn't that bother you, even just a little bit?"

"What?"

Ino grabbed a few more flowers. "Oh, I don't know. That he's having sex with Karin. Karin! Of all girls he could have chosen! Karin!"

"I don't care what Sasuke does—or who he does, for that matter. But what bothered me was the fact Karin actually had the gall to say that to me. Me! I haven't even done anything!"

"Want me to kick her ass for you? 'Cause I will. Hell, I'll kick her ass twice! Once for you, and another for me!"

"No, Ino-chan, don't!" Sakura laughed, "She's harmless. She just hurt my pride, that's all." She began to help Ino with the next arrangement. "And in a way, I feel kind of sorry for her."

"You _do_?"

Sakura sighed, replaying the confrontation over again in her head. "You should have seen her face, Ino-chan. I know I'm not supposed to like her after what happened, but," she took a rose and examined it in her hand—so beautiful, and yet, dangerous to the touch, "I think she's really in love with him. I think she's just afraid she's losing him. And apparently she thinks it's to me, but I don't know where that assumption came from. Ouch!" The thorn pricked Sakura's finger, and a small amount of blood oozed out. Sakura immediately applied pressure and lost herself in her thoughts.

"Hey!" Ino said, taking Sakura away from whatever she was thinking about. "Of course she'd be threatened by you! You're gorgeous! And she's—she's just Karin! And I'm not just saying that. I mean, if you just ignore the forehead, I'd say you'd almost be as gorgeous as me!"

Sakura gave her a playful push, "Yeah okay, pig!" The girls continued to tease each other in the midst of completing all the flower arrangements. However, in the back of her mind Sakura couldn't help but replay what Karin had said to her. Although she told herself she was just being paranoid, she couldn't help but think that Karin was right.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the bench and sat down in his usual spot next to Sakura. However, there wasn't the usual greeting when he did so; he was only met with silence.

"Why didn't you ever come to me, or Naruto, or Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura finally asked.

Sasuke resisted the urge to tell her that she didn't have to call Kakashi "sensei" anymore. Sakura looked serious, and it was easy to tell what she was talking about. After meeting at this bench for the past two weeks, she was finally bringing up a subject they've avoided for so long, but he wasn't surprised. So far, they'd only talked of menial things, and it was mostly Sakura who did the talking. But Sasuke always knew that if they continued these meetings that this conversation would have had to come up sooner or later. He knew this peace couldn't last forever.

"Because you didn't understand," he answered honestly. "Because you would never understand."

"Bullshit."

"What? You—"

"I don't think it was because we didn't understand, Sasuke," Sakura sounded angry. "You didn't _want_ us to understand." She looked at him in the eyes, and though she sounded angry, she only looked hurt. _Where is this coming from?_

They sat there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and after a while Sakura gave up trying to be angry. There was no point; she could see that this was going nowhere. "You know, even if I wasn't strong enough to help you Naruto was, or at least, he could have been. We would have done anything to keep you here. Why couldn't you just stay?"

"I thought our bonds made me weak."

"Is that why you asked Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo to join you?"

Pause. She had a point. "They have no bonds with me."

"Then why are they still here?"

Sasuke didn't have an answer for that. Clearly, Sakura had been thinking about this for while.

"Maybe I'll never fully understand your life," Sakura said. "But I can try, if you let me."

"N—" Sasuke was about to decline—an action he knew would destroy everything they worked for up until this point. But he didn't finish the sentence. Whatever it was that stopped him felt too important, and something told him to say something different, "Not now."

"Okay, I understand," Sakura sighed. She wouldn't push the subject any further; it wouldn't help anyone. But his words left a tinge of hope. Maybe he wouldn't tell her now, but it left room for a someday. And she was okay with a someday. Sakura could hold on to that. "But when you're ready to talk, I'll be here." _Always._

* * *

Sasuke was walking towards his apartment, the past conversation with Sakura still fresh on his mind, when he saw a figure waiting by his door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I'll be asking the questions," Karin said. She stopped leaning on the wall and walked towards him. "I called earlier to . . . see how you were doing, but you didn't answer. So I thought I'd surprise you, only to find that you weren't home. So where were you?"

"Taking a walk."

"With who?"

"I don't see how that matters." Sasuke turned the key to the door of his apartment and entered, only to have Karin come in after him and close the door.

"Sasuke-kun, with _who_?" She sounded desperate.

"_Karin_." There he goes again, Karin thought to herself, treating her like she was nothing more than a pet.

"Fine! You can go look for another girl to fuck!" Screw, bang, bone, but no, never make love.

Sasuke didn't say anything—no "Shut up, Karin" or "That's enough, Karin"—and she took this as a sign to keep going. She almost had him. "But you wouldn't like that would you, Sasuke-kun?" She walked around to face him, lightly gliding her fingers across his body. Sasuke tensed and clenched his jaw, but these actions only propelled Karin more. She started to kiss his neck, "No, you wouldn't." Her hand slid down his torso, past his hips and stopped. She smirked into his skin, "Because you still _want_ me. Because you still _need_ me. How else will the nightmares go away?" Karin paused. "Have they?"

"No," Sasuke grunted, and soon Karin was taken away into the world of ecstasy, lust, and desire, but not love.

Never love.

* * *

Song: Can't Take It – The All-American Rejects

So that's Chapter 6! I'd love to hear your reactions to this chapter, so please review! It makes me smile _and_ makes me a better writer, so it wouldn't hurt!

And like I said before, since Sakura's birthday is next week expect an update on March 28!

GhostofYou


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So I've decided that I'm going to update this story today _and _on Sakura's birthday, so this week you're in for a treat! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I loved reading all your reactions to the last chapter. I can understand how you all must have felt, but it makes for a good story, no? So please, keep reviewing! More messages to come at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"_Every single day that I can breathe, _

_You change my philosophy_

_I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

_So don't say your goodbyes _

_You know its better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change"_

* * *

Chapter 7

"After you left, I cried for days."

" . . . You don't—"

"Let me finish," Sakura interrupted, determined to say what was on her mind. "This needs to be said. Now listen carefully, Sasuke. You broke me. I couldn't think. I couldn't sleep. It was like I couldn't _breathe_. For a while things went like this, and I thought things were never going to then, nothing. Everything I felt was gone. I felt . . ." Sakura looked up at him and gave a rueful smile, "nothing."

Oh, yes. Sakura remembered what that was like, almost as if it were just yesterday. The tears. The helplessness. Everything just seemed so insufferable. A part of her died the day Sasuke left, brought back to life by time and patience, and then fed with hatred—

"What changed?"

Sakura shook the dark thoughts from her mind and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I guess—I guess I just woke up one morning, and I didn't have any tears left to shed. It took a while, but you ran me dry. It all seemed so pointless, really. You were gone, and I was still here. And soon Naruto was gone, too, and I was still here. What was I supposed to do? Continue to stay in the same place while everyone else moved forward?" Sakura looked down and took a deep breath.

"But don't get me wrong, Sasuke. I'm not telling you this to make you make you feel guilty. Actually, in some odd way, I guess you could say I'm thanking you. After you left and I ran out of tears I realized that I couldn't be anything for you anymore, I didn't _need_ to be anything for you anymore. I got stronger. I got faster." She looked at him. "I found a new reason to become better than I was, and that reason was me."

Sakura smiled, remembering how she felt when Tsunade first told her she was proud of her. That was so long ago; she'd gotten so much stronger since then, and she never wanted to stop. "And then, that reason expanded to something much larger than just me. I wanted to protect them: Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, all of Konoha. When I was younger, I don't think I would have been able to tell you why I wanted to become a kunoichi; I probably would have said it was because my parents were both ninja. But now I know. I realized that the reason I became a kunoichi was so I could protect everyone that was important to me." _Even you. You were gone, and yet, you were still so important to me._

"I just . . ." Sakura trailed off. "I just wish it didn't have to take you leaving for me to understand that." She looked at the sky above her. It was endless (so, so endless). Closing her eyes, she let the wind brush her face as she tried to make the bad thoughts go away.

"And sometimes," she said, her eyes still closed, "I can't help but wonder if I only realized this sooner, then maybe . . . I would have been good enough."

"Good enough," Sasuke repeated, softly. Naruto's words rang in his ears.

"_Enough for you to stay."_

Sasuke woke up from his dream, Sakura's words still echoing in his mind. He sighed; he'd been doing that a lot lately. His dreams were no longer only filled with the terror of his slain family; in his dreams, she'd also be there. And her words always left a lasting effect, the same way they did in reality. He didn't know how she did it. Always saying something that caught him off guard, saying something that made him think. It wasn't always what he wanted to hear, and yet, a part of Sasuke knew that she always said something he needed to hear.

In the weeks that he'd "gotten to know her," Sasuke learned three things about Sakura. One, she was perceptive. Two, she was still annoying. And three, there was something that was keeping her up at night, the same something that brought him to that spot the first night he saw her.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to his right when he felt something shift next to him. _Oh, right_. To say the least, last night was an unexpected surprise. It had been a long time since they've slept together; far too long, Sasuke realized. However, something was different about last night. Yeah, his body wanted it, but it didn't feel as satisfying as he remembered. Maybe, Sasuke reasoned, it was because it had been a while. He'd almost forgotten what Karin felt like; her hands, her kisses, the way she moved under him. However, no matter how much Sasuke reasoned with himself, something just didn't feel right.

Suddenly, Karin shifted her body closer to him, her arm over his chest, bringing him back to reality. He looked at the clock. 6:22 AM. Carefully, Sasuke moved her arm off of him so as not to wake her and got out of his bed, heading straight to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Sasuke emerged, took his ninja gear, and left Karin on his bed. _Always the same_.

* * *

"_I never blamed you."_

"_For what?"_

"_I never blamed you for leaving._

"_I blamed myself."_

* * *

"Teme," Naruto complained as they walked to the training grounds. He'd been complaining ever since they left his apartment, and Sasuke used every fiber of his being to restrain himself from killing the dobe. "Why'd you have to drag me along with you? Couldn't you have gone by yourself? It's too early to spar."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "7:00 AM isn't that early, dobe."

"Ugh," Naruto rubbed his hand over his face. "Fine, one match." He took his index finger and pointed it at Sasuke's chest, who brushed it away. "But only one! I have something to do today, and I don't want to be late because _you_ didn't want to ask anyone else to train with you."

"Hn."

* * *

"Okay, that's it," Naruto panted. They had been at it for an hour, and Naruto thought it was about time that he left. He promised Sasuke only one match, but there they were, about to finish their third one. What could he say? Naruto loved any chance to beat the crap out of Sasuke—especially since he forced him out of bed so early—but it was lasting longer than he wanted it to. "I got to go, seriously."

Sasuke didn't seem too pleased with this, but Naruto paid little attention to him because he suddenly saw Sakura walking towards them. "Hey!" Naruto waved both of his hands over his head. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hi, Naruto," she smiled brightly when she reached them, "Sasuke."

"What are you doing here so early, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at her watch and gave Naruto a look. "It's only 8:00 AM! And besides, it's never to early to train, Naruto!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto; to which he replied with a shove. Sakura looked at the two of them and laughed. "Why? Did you guys just finish your session?"

"No," Sasuke said.

"Well, Sasuke might not be done, but I am!" Naruto said defiantly. "And teme here is pretty upset that I won't continue. But I told him before that we'd only have one match, and we had three! _Three_! And he's still not satisfied!" Naruto leaned into Sakura and pointed at Sasuke with his thumb as he whispered, "Teme can be such a baby sometimes—Ouch! Damn it, teme! That was uncalled for!"

"Hn."

Naruto rubbed his head where Sasuke just hit him and scowled. "Although, he doesn't believe it, I have some important things to do today."

"Would these things involve a certain Hyuuga by the name of Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked mischievously.

Naruto blushed slightly—momentarily forgetting about his head—but quickly said, "Yeah, but it's not like that Sakura-chan! Hinata was just offering to give me more of her healing ointment, but she didn't have it with her at the time. So I asked her if she wanted to meet me today to give it to me and have lunch at Ichiraku's while we were at it. That's all! Anyway, I've got to go, so see you guys later!"

"Ah, Naruto, oblivious as always," Sakura remarked as Naruto ran away and then turned to Sasuke. "So I guess I'll see you later—?"

"Let's spar."

Sakura stared at him, looked around and then pointed to herself. "Me?"

"I don't see anyone else here."

"Oh, right." Sakura laughed awkwardly. She was surprised with Sasuke's command, because let's face it, that was _not_ a question. He wasn't asking her; he was telling her. "Oh-kay, Sasuke. But I'm warning you, I might accidentally kill you!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you saying I'm—?"

"I'm letting you spar with me, aren't I?"

He was right. Sakura inwardly slapped herself for being so childish. Sakura knew that Sasuke didn't just train with anyone; he wouldn't waste his time like that. And she knew that he didn't think she was weak anymore. He even said it himself! Sakura may have gotten more confident, but she did have her moments when she doubted herself. However, reminding herself that Sasuke actually wanted to train with her made her forget her insecurities. If Sasuke thought she was strong enough to spar, then that was all she needed.

"You're right," Sakura said, starting to feel the excitement of the upcoming sparring match. Throwing her things to the side, she got into a battle stance. "But you better not go easy on me because I sure as hell won't go easy on you!"

Sasuke didn't say anything in reply but followed suit. They stood there for what seemed like hours, waiting for the other to begin. All was quiet, except for the rustle of leaves as the breeze gently blew throughout the field. It's unclear exactly who made the first move, but suddenly Sakura and Sasuke were in the midst of punches and kicks.

They began with simple tai-jutsu. No Sharingan. No superhuman strength. Just brute force. Although Sasuke knew he wasn't going to have an issue with these conditions, he was impressed by the strength of Sakura's attacks even without being infused with chakra. He may have been the one who was mostly on the offense, but Naruto wasn't kidding when he said Sakura was a fighter. And whenever Sakura did take the initiative to attack, she packed a mean blow. Sasuke may have won most of the time, but Sakura was able to pin the Uchiha's shoulders to the ground a few times, resulting in Sakura playfully sticking her tongue out and Sasuke rolling his eyes. However, each match was never more than fifteen minutes, and they continued to spar until both Sasuke and Sakura decided they needed a rest.

They were both lying on the ground panting when Sakura suddenly asked out of the blue, "Sasuke, what is Karin to you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You jealous?" he asked sarcastically. Of all the people Sasuke didn't want to talk about, Karin was one of them, and he didn't think Sakura would be the one bringing her up.

"I'm being serious," Sakura said, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Sasuke sighed and thought about the girl who probably left his apartment by now. "Karin isn't anything to me. She's my comrade and nothing more." He looked over to Sakura to see her reaction, but she only looked at him in dismay. Sakura didn't have to say anything for Sasuke to guess that somehow she already knew about him and Karin. How she did, however, was a mystery to him.

"I see." Sakura paused and thought carefully about the next thing she was going to say. But unable to put it in any other way, she just said, "She loves you a lot, Sasuke. I can tell."

"Doesn't matter."

Sakura sat up from her position and looked down at him. "Do you really care for others that little?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because . . . " Sakura paused. That was a good question. Why did she care about how Karin felt? It wasn't like they were friends, and it wasn't like Karin ever gave her a reason to feel this way. But a part of Sakura knew that she couldn't just let it go. She saw something in Karin's eyes the other day that was too familiar. "Because I understand."

It was Sasuke's turn to sit up from his relaxed position. He looked at Sakura and said honestly, "I didn't ask for her affections."

"And she didn't ask to be treated so carelessly."

Sasuke turned to slits, but Sakura only stared back at him, unfazed. "Hn."

There was more silence before Sakura sighed. "Well, enough of this. It's not my business, and that's all I had to say about that." She got up from the ground and held her hand out to Sasuke. "So how about one more round? Whoever loses pays for lunch. You can even use your Sharingan if you really want to. Deal?"

Pleased to be moving on to training once more, Sasuke smirked. This was going to be interesting indeed. "Deal."

* * *

When Sasuke returned to his apartment later that afternoon, after Sakura paid for lunch, mind you, he found that Karin had left, just as he expected. It was almost as if last night never happened; every trace of Karin was gone, except for a note Sasuke noticed was left on the night stand.

He raised his brow. This was new; Karin never left anything for him before. Curious, Sasuke took the handwritten note, sat on his bed, and read:

_Hey Sasuke-kun!_

_I always seem to miss you when you leave. But you probably went out to train, like you always do. Anyway, last was pretty fun, don't you think? _

_And here I thought you were getting tired of me. I'm glad to find out that it's the opposite. If you ever feel the need to you know . . . come by _whenever_ you want._

_I'll always be around when you need me._

_I love you, Sasuke-kun. _

_Karin_

He read it once. He read it a few more times. But each time he did he thought less and less of the woman with red hair, and instead, he began to see pink. Sasuke huffed, hesitating before he crumpled the note and threw it in the trash.

* * *

"_Did the nightmares stop?"_

"_No." He corrected himself, "Never."_

* * *

Song: All We Are – OneRepublic

And that's it for Chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be posted this Thursday, at what time, I can't be sure. I still have to edit it and such. But I think you'll like what's to come. I've already drafted many of the future chapters (I had a lot of time this spring break as you'll see). They're nowhere near ready for posting, but at least you guys have some leverage. This means, I'll most likely be updating every week. So yay!

Oh, and the playlist for this story so far is amazing (in my opinion, ha!). I've probably listened to the playlist a million times on my iPod already!

Um . . I don't really know what else to say is that I hoped you liked this chapter, and please, please, please review!

I like smiling!

GhostofYou


	9. Chapter 8

Happy Birthday, Sakura! And just like I promised, here's a new chapter in honor of our (well mine, at least) favorite kunoichi! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_And if I don't come home tonight,_

_Just know I tried my best to fight._

_Please don't think I plan to lose to the night._

_And curse the moon so dull and bright,_

_My heavy soul can't stand the light._

_It burns me straight to the bones, my bones"_

* * *

Chapter 8

_Three and a half months_. _And he's still here. They're all still here._

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke suddenly asked when he noticed Sakura was staring at him, causing her to blush.

"It's nothing!" Sakura laughed awkwardly. "I was just thinking that's all."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke said under his breath, "You better not be this careless when we spar," and walked ahead of her.

"Hey! What'd you say?! Come back here, Uchiha!"

Although Sakura may have seemed irritated with Sasuke, in reality, she was truly grateful. When she first had her confrontation with Karin, Sakura couldn't shake off the worry that she'd wake up one morning to discover that Sasuke had defected from Konoha once again. But that was months ago, and slowly, Sakura's fears went away. They were all still here. If Sasuke really wanted to leave Konoha, Sakura knew he would have by now.

And because he was still here, Sakura could see how hard he was trying to interact. Sure, he was still the tight-lipped, stubborn man she knew, but if Naruto and Sakura begged, he would go out; maybe to train, or walk, or eat out with the other Konoha ninjas. And now, to Sakura's satisfaction, he was with her.

When Sasuke first came back to Konoha, the only interaction Sakura had with him was when she saw him at the bench, but ever since their first sparring session, there was an added dynamic to their relationship. In the beginning, they only had light conversations whenever they saw each other. But it wasn't long before Sasuke and Sakura could be seen going over to the training grounds to spar or eating ramen with both Naruto and Sai. And as the two of them became closer—acquaintances? teammates? friends?—their relationship didn't have to be restricted to their nightly meetings. And soon Sasuke and Sakura found themselves only meeting at their usual spot only one or twice a week. However, it was a natural transition, and even though they didn't go to their spot as often as they used to, neither of them seemed to mind.

Of course, Sakura wished that Sasuke would talk to her more about himself, but she wasn't one to pry into matters he clearly didn't want her nose in. But she always had hope that one day Sasuke would see her as someone he could trust. And whenever he was ready, she told herself, she'd be there.

"Hey. Ugly. Traitor. What took you guys so long?" Sai said to them once they reached the training grounds where he and Naruto were waiting.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. Even though Sasuke had gotten to know and understand Sai a little better, it didn't mean he grew to like the nickname Sai made up for him. In fact, he hated it even more. And looking at Sai's fake smile, Sasuke suddenly decided he couldn't wait until it was his turn to spar with him and kick his ass.

Naruto stood up from his seated position. "Whatever, Sai. It doesn't matter; they're here aren't they? Come on, teme. Let's do this!"

Two separate matches occurred side by side, each lasting a few rounds before they switched partners. However, after an hour, Sakura stopped and began packing her things. "Sorry guys," she said, "but I have to go. I have to leave for a mission in a few hours, but don't let me stop you from your training!"

"Ne?" Naruto said. "I didn't know you had a mission, Sakura-chan! Lucky! What are you doing?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a reconnaissance mission, and I'll be going with two others. It shouldn't be too bad."

"Hey, a mission is a mission. At least you're getting some action! And you're just going to leave me here with these two?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and Sai and groaned. "What am I supposed to do with these emotionally stunted losers?"

Sakura laughed as both Sasuke and Sai punched Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto, but I'm sure you'll manage! How about we get some ramen before I leave then?" But Naruto didn't wait for Sakura to finish her suggestion before running to his things, Sai close behind. It looked like their training session was done for the day to Sasuke's dismay.

"Sakura," Sasuke finally said.

She took her eyes away from Naruto and Sai to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid." _Like die._

She smiled. "Oh, Sasuke. You don't have to worry about me!"

"I'm not. I'm just saying," What was he saying? "Don't die." He cleared his throat. "Naruto would be upset."

"Uh-huh," Sakura said unconvinced and gave Sasuke a look, causing him to glare. She almost wanted to laugh but thought better of it, and played along. "Well you can tell Naruto not to worry. I'll only be gone five days, four if I'm lucky. You—I mean he—won't even notice I'm gone."

* * *

"_Did it make you happy?"_

"_What?"_

"_After you killed him. Did it give you happiness?"_

"_I don't think happiness was what I felt."_

_A pause. "Then, did it give you satisfaction?"_

" _. . ."_

_She sighed. But it felt like it was more for herself than him. _

"_I didn't think so."_

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Sakura's mission was supposed last, at most she told him, five days, and it was already the beginning of the eighth day. But while Naruto went to Tsunade and begged to search for their teammate, Sasuke instead tried to keep himself busy so he wouldn't spend his time wondering—wondering, _not_ worrying—what happened. And besides, even if Naruto was able to convince Tsunade to send out a search party, it wasn't like Sasuke could do anything. He still had over eight months of probation. So Sasuke did the only thing he could do. He trained. He trained some more. He called Karin. But even she wasn't taking his mind from the uneasiness he felt.

Sakura had told him before she left that he wouldn't even notice her absence, but that was a joke. How could she could she say that when they saw each other almost every day? _Idiot_.

As he walked past the vendors after his morning exercise, he heard a part of a conversation that caught his attention.

"I saw . . . into the village . . . looked real serious . . . It would be such a shame if . . . hospital . . . such pretty pink hair."

Without even realizing what he was doing, Sasuke turned around and found himself making his way—no, running—toward the hospital.

Trying to keep his composure as he entered through the glass doors, Sasuke went up to the receptionist and asked where Sakura's room was. She blushed when she saw how handsome Sasuke was, but he must have had a look on his face that told her that now really wasn't the time. The receptionist found the room but told him he'd have to wait because visitors weren't allowed yet; however, he was welcome to wait— But Sasuke was already gone before she could finish her sentence.

He went up the stairs and down the hall looking for Room 217, but when he was just about to reach the room he saw a doctor speaking to two people, already in tears. Sasuke was too far away to hear everything the doctor said, but he was able to catch the end of it. " . . . dead when they arrived. I'm sorry, but nothing could be done."

Sasuke froze, the breath taken away from him, a knot forming in his stomach. His mind told him to move, but his body resisted. And for a while, the only thing he could picture was the memorial stone with a freshly added name.

"Sasuke?" a voice said behind him. "What are you doing here?"

He whipped around and found himself face to face with the girl he thought was dead. At first he felt relief, but when he saw her appearance his relief quickly turned into aggravation. Sakura was in a hospital gown, a bandage around her head, covered in cuts and bruises, and to top it all off, her right arm was in a sling. Sasuke ignored her question; instead asking his own. "What are you doing out of your room?"

"Me?" Sakura asked. "I'm going to try and convince the doctors to let me go home today. I only have a few minor injuries; I'm totally fine—"

"I thought I told you to be careful," Sasuke interrupted.

She tilted her head and gave him a confused look. "Um, no, you didn't. You told me not to do die. And look," Sakura took his hand with her good arm and put it on her face for a moment before he snatched it back. She rolled her eyes. "It looks like I'm not dead. So there's no problem!"

"You were being careless."

"_Excuse_ me?" Sakura said incredulously, her temper starting to flare. "Sasuke, if you must know, we were _not_ being careless. We were ambushed, and we did the best we could, considering the situation. But that doesn't matter because one of my teammates is dead." Sakura glanced at the grieving parents in front of her. "And I'm not about to have this conversation right now." She paused. "If they let me out today I'll . . . I'll see you later tonight. I just can't do this right now. Go home, Sasuke."

* * *

It seemed like Sakura really did have some influence at the hospital because Sasuke found her, sling and all, sitting on the bench waiting for him, just like she said. He sat down but didn't know where to start. The last time they met here, it had been almost two weeks ago. He knew that it wasn't that long of a time, but it sure felt like it.

"I couldn't save him," Sakura finally started, shifting her position so she could get comfortable. "His name was Shou, and I couldn't bring him home—not alive, anyway. We were on our way back to Konoha when ninja from the village we were spying on attacked us. We were surrounded seven to one. It wasn't an easy battle as you can see, but compared to the rest of my team my injuries were nothing. But," she sighed, "that's the first rule of being a medic-nin: you must always make your safety your number one priority, for your team.

"My other teammate, Yuuto, had broken a number of ribs and his leg in three places, but Shou's injuries were the worst. Along with his own share of broken bones, Shou had been stabbed multiple times with poisoned kunai. And he just wouldn't stop bleeding; I tried to pour whatever chakra I had left to try and save Shou. But it was useless. There's only so much you can do before you realize it's a lost cause. But I didn't want to give up; I couldn't give up. But Shou died in my arms half an hour later, and by that time I just didn't have enough energy to heal Yuuto or myself. I did what I could, but Yuuto could barely manage more than a few paces at time. That, and my determination to bring Shou's body back to Konoha, was what kept us so long.

"I know you were only concerned, Sasuke, and I'm sorry for my reaction at the hospital. But you weren't there, and seeing Shou's parents out there like that . . ." Tears threatened to spill, but Sakura blinked them away.

"I know it's impossible to save everyone, but every time I lose a patient or a teammate or a friend, I always think about that first time where I truly failed someone." She sighed. "Aya, my God, she was only nine; she had her whole life ahead of she trusted me to protect her and her family. But I couldn't even do that. I couldn't save them, not a single one." Sakura continued to try and fight back the tears that were forming, covering her eyes with her hand in the vain hope of making the images of the murdered family and Aya—a girl who had so much _life_—desperately clinging to life disappear. She took a deep breath.

"There's something about losing your first patient that never leaves you. You're given this ability," Sakura paused, "this _gift_, to save people instead of hurting them. And then you fail.

"And you never forget."

Sakura slumped forward, and Sasuke didn't know what to do. Clearly, he knew that the girl next to him needed some comfort, but he didn't know how to give it. Nothing he could think of saying seemed like it would help. In fact, as he reviewed some of his options, he came to the conclusion that whatever he could say would probably make it worse.

But all of a sudden, a thought occurred to him; actually, it was less of a thought and more of a memory. It was of him and his mother sitting on the stairs, Sasuke crying about who knows what. Itachi, probably. He couldn't remember what she said to him; all he remembered the simple gesture that spoke to him louder than whatever his mother said. And that was it. If Sakura needed to cry, he'd let her. It wouldn't be annoying, he told himself. She needed it.

Mimicking his own mother's gesture, Sasuke moved closer to Sakura as his hand slowly made its way to the girl, hovering a moment before placing it down and rubbing her back. And at first, Sakura jumped at the sudden contact but soon relaxed after realizing what Sasuke was doing.

But she didn't cry.

"Thank you," Sakura said genuinely as she looked up at him and smiled, "Sasuke." She noticed that he didn't move his hand off of her. Whether he was aware of it or not, she couldn't say.

"Sakura," Sasuke said after a moment of silence, taking his hand back. Apparently, he did notice.

"Yes?"

There was something in Sakura's story—something in the way she thanked him—that told him that now was the time. Almost four months, and he was ready. He was ready for someone to understand. And maybe, he just needed comfort, too.

"I'm going to tell you," Sasuke began slowly, "about that night, about Itachi. I can't tell you everything, but I'll tell you what I can."

* * *

Song: Cue the Sun! – Daphne Loves Derby

And that's Chapter 8. Chapter 9 should be up in a week or so, so yeah! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think!

Read and review!

GhostofYou


	10. Chapter 9

Happy April, everybody! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed/PM-ed me! It really means a lot! Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_Every time I get it, I throw it away_

_It's a sign, I get it. I wanna stay_

_By the time I lose it I'm not afraid_

_I'm alive but I can surely fake it_

_How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me?_

_You're the part of me that I don't wanna see."_

* * *

Chapter 9

Sasuke took a moment to organize his thoughts. Where was he supposed to start? How much did he want to tell her? How much _could _he tell her? Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura, her eyes questioning. He sighed and decided it was best to start at the beginning.

"When I was younger," he began. "I wanted to be exactly like Itachi. No, I wanted to be even better than him. He was just so . . . _strong_, and it always felt like I was five steps behind him. Chuunin at 10, ANBU by 11, and captain at 13. You could see how proud my Otou-san was of him; it was just so hard to keep up. But Itachi always encouraged me to train, to become stronger, to _beat_ him. Itachi was my biggest obstacle," Sasuke looked at the sky. "But he was my idol.

"That's why when I came home after training that day, I couldn't believe it. The Uchiha grounds were the quietest I'd ever heard it. And it didn't take too long for me to find them. Dead. All dead. Everyone," Sasuke paused, his fist involuntarily clenching at the memory. "Except one. At first, I didn't want to believe Itachi would do such a thing—of all people, it couldn't be him. I was adamant about it, and my insistence was what prompted him to use his Mangekyou Sharingan. He showed me everything. I saw every single death; I heard every single scream. And by the end I wanted him to kill me, too. But he didn't. He said I wasn't even _worth_ the effort. Instead, Itachi gave me these specific instructions: hate him, hate him enough to kill him. And then he left." Sasuke paused. "I don't think I have to tell you the rest of my experience in Konoha after that."

"No," Sakura said softly and shook her head. "You don't."

Sasuke continued, "Every choice I made after that night was based on the need to gain enough power to kill the man who took everything from me. And when I thought Konoha couldn't do it anymore, I left. Those years in Sound were the loneliest years I ever spent, but that didn't matter. I could feel my power growing every day, and I was that much closer to exacting my revenge. But I knew Orchimaru didn't care about my goals; he only wanted to use me as his next vessel. So when he couldn't teach me anything more, I killed him. After that, I formed Team Hebi and left Sound to search for Itachi."

Sakura shivered at Sasuke's words. But it wasn't just the words that sent the chills down her spine; it was the way he said them. It was so nonchalant, so calculating.

But whether he noticed her reaction was a mystery to her, wasting no time to continue his story. As Sasuke explained his final encounter with Itachi he relived every kick, every punch, every word. He remembered the momentary sense of relief he felt when he saw Itachi fall to the ground, dead, only for Sasuke to follow suit not a few minutes later. He remembered waking up, not even allowed five minutes to process what had just happened when Madara made his appearance.

Sakura gasped, "Madara? But he's—"

"I know," Sasuke interrupted her, "but it was him. And he told me everything. The things I had been fed as a child suddenly became lies. Itachi never wanted me to know, but Madara told me the truth anyway."

"Truth?"

"Itachi was nothing more than a _pawn_," Sasuke spat and thought about Itachi's last gesture before he died. A poke on the forehead and a smile. At the time, it seemed so out of place, but now Sasuke could only feel remorse for his fallen brother. "He acted as a spy for the Third Hokage and the elders and discovered that the Uchiha clan was planning to take over Konoha. Danzo couldn't allow such a thing to happen, so he ordered Itachi to eliminate the whole clan. Itachi valued peace in the village more than he valued his clan, his own blood, so he did it."

Sasuke had concluded his tale, but Sakura couldn't believe it. This was so much to process. Itachi was a good guy? For as long as she'd known Sasuke, she had always blamed Itachi for his suffering. Her whole life Itachi had been the worst traitor of them all. But to find out that Itachi was just following an order from the village at the expense of his honor was too much. It seemed impossible. It was so much easier to blame one man than a whole village.

"That's why," Sakura said, putting the pieces together, "you killed Danzo, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And why you came back to destroy Konoha a second time?"

"Yes."

Sakura looked down, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a sad smile. "But you didn't."

"No, I didn't."

Sakura nodded her head slowly. Sasuke didn't bother to tell her that he had the full intention of destroying the village. He didn't bother telling her that it was the voice of his dead brother that commanded to him to stop his 'foolish behavior' and stay in Konoha. But he hadn't heard his brother's voice since he woke up in the hospital, so there really was no point. He was still here, wasn't he? Besides, he knew that telling her would only make him sound crazy.

"Your brother," Sakura broke the silence, "he was a brave man."

"I know."

"Is this what you meant," Sakura said, remembering their conversation from what felt like so long ago, "when you said you were trying to understand what Itachi saw in Konoha?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes."

"Well," she asked carefully, "do you?"

Sasuke thought about it. Although he initially didn't want to stay for longer than a few months, there was no reason for him to leave. And if one were to arise, then what? He had been in Konoha for almost four months, and he'd be lying if he said he finally understood why Itachi did what he did. But Sasuke knew there was something there; he could feel it. He looked at Sakura. Konoha didn't feel so strange to him anymore. "I think I'm starting to."

He wasn't lying; his words were genuine. And Sakura's solemn expression disappeared, replaced with a smile. She remembered how Sasuke rubbed his hand over her back only a few moments before, and she decided to return the gesture—only this time she took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Sasuke-kun."

She almost expected Sasuke to take his hand back, but was pleasantly surprised when instead, he gave a small squeeze back. And for the rest of the night, they stayed like that, hand in hand, looking at the stars, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

"_What do you know of the pain I've felt?"_

"_Just because it's not the same pain doesn't mean it doesn't hurt just as much."_

* * *

The following morning Sakura rose early to walk to the Hokage's office to give Tsunade a debriefing of her last mission. But as she made her way through the streets of the village Sakura couldn't help but yawn, even as various citizens greeted her. She was more tired than usual on account of the previous night's meeting with Sasuke. It was the most they'd ever said to each other in one sitting, especially on Sasuke's part.

Even though she was exhausted, Sakura couldn't help but smile. Ever since she and Sasuke reconciled, she hoped that one day he would feel comfortable enough to confide in her. She never wanted to force him into talking—she tried that when she was twelve and that went _so_ well—so she patiently waited. If he never said anything to her, she told herself, she'd be okay, as long as he knew that she'd always be there if he ever needed her. And last night, it finally happened.

Granted, it took her a broken arm and a rehashing of her first experience losing a patient, but that was okay. He trusted her enough to tell her about his past, and that was enough.

In ten minutes, Sakura was finally in front of Tsunade's office. Unsure whether or not Tsunade was in the middle of a meeting, she knocked on the door three times, but no one answered. Sakura knocked again, and still nothing. Placing her ear on the door, she listened for any sign that she may be interrupting something important.

It sounded quiet enough, so Sakura slowly turned the doorknob and entered the office only to find Tsunade asleep on her desk of sprawled paperwork, a bottle of sake not too far away. Sakura smiled and shook her head before she went over to the mini fridge by the wall, ignoring the other bottles of sake and taking out a water bottle. After finding the aspirin in one of Tsunade's desk drawers, Sakura felt prepared enough to wake up the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said softly as she gently shook her mentor. "It's 8:30; I think it's time for you to wake up now."

A soft groan escaped from the sleeping Hokage.

Sakura shook her a little harder. "Uh, Tsunade-sama!"

"Go . . . away . . . "

"But you told me to come see you when I was out of the hospital."

"Ugh," Tsunade finally lifted her head of the table and rubbed her temples. She looked over to the bottle of water and aspirin left by Sakura, took two pills, and thanked her. "Alright, I'm awake. Let's talk about your past mission."

"Hai, Tsumade-sama!"

"How are you dealing with your injuries?"

Sakura looked at her arm and said proudly, "It's just a broken arm. It should heal in no time. And soon, I'll be back to training."

"And Yuuto?"

"Still in the hospital. He should be released in a week or so."

"Good," Tsunade wrote a few notes in a folder. "Now tell me about whatever information you gathered during your mission, and then we can talk about Shou and the ambush."

Sakura took a deep breath and began to recount all the details of the mission: the espionage, the ambush, and Shou's death. Although the pain was still fresh, Sakura kept her composure as Tsunade scribbled all the details in the file.

After Sakura was finished, Tsunade closed the folder and filed it away. "Thank you, Sakura. That is all I need. You are dismissed," Tsunade said and went back to the paperwork left all over her desk. However, she noticed that Sakura hadn't moved from her spot. Tsunade raised her brow. "Unless there something else you want to tell me?"

She hesitated—what if this was a mistake? What if Tsunade didn't know? What would this mean for Sasuke? More questions swirled in her mind before she decided to just let it out. "Actually Tsunade-sama, it's more of a question. I was told something that was very . . . _interesting_, and I wanted to ask you to confirm its veracity."

"O-kay," Tsunade said slowly and squinted her eyes, her suspicion growing, "what is it?"

Sakura began to tell Tsunade everything that Sasuke told her. It felt weird coming out of her mouth, but the more she told her, the more it sounded like the truth. Sakura ended her speech by explaining that it was because of this that Sasuke killed Danzo and attacked Konoha. Whether or not Tsunade knew of this, Sakura felt that this was an important detail to add to her query.

"Hm, that is interesting," Tsunade finally said, amused. "And Sasuke told you all of this?"

She nodded slowly. "Even more interesting," Tsunade said to herself. Sakura looked at her questioningly, but she brushed her off. "Well, I can tell you, Sakura, that everything Sasuke told you is fact. I had found the file a while back that confirms it."

"So Itachi wasn't a traitor!"

"No, he wasn't."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "But his name will forever be disgraced by the village because they don't know what really happened. He's not a traitor! He's a hero! It's not—It's not _fair_."

"What do you expect me to do?" Tsunade agreed with Sakura, but she had a village to think about. "I can't just reveal the truth to the village like that. Can you imagine what would happen? People would lose their faith in the government. It might even incite more clans to plan their own rebellions."

"I know that," Sakura said, defeated. It wasn't like she had her own solution. "I just wish—I don't know. I just wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Maybe the village isn't ready to learn this now," Tsunade said soberly, "but one day it will be. One day Konoha will realize Itachi's sacrifice, but unfortunately, that day isn't today. The only thing we can do now is try to prevent anything like this from ever happening again. It has caused too much pain and suffering. There are better ways to attain peace, and that is my goal as Hokage."

There wasn't much left to be said after that. But Sakura saw the passion in Tsunade's eyes and was immediately reassured. As long as Konoha had leaders like her—and hopefully, Naruto one day—the future of the village seemed bright. Sakura finally bid a farewell to her mentor and left her to her duties. However, before she made her way back to her apartment, Sakura made detour to the memorial stone. Even before she reached it, she knew Kakashi would be there.

"Good morning, Sakura," he greeted her.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei."

"I thought I told you—"

"And I thought I told you that you will always be my sensei."

Even though he wore a mask, Sakura could see the shadow of a small smile form on his lips. They were silent after that, leaving each other to their privacy. Sakura looked at the newly added name and traced the letters of her fallen teammate, etched clearly on the black stone.

* * *

Song: Forget It – Breaking Benjamin

All right, that is the end of Chapter 9 for you! I think this was kind of like a filler/transition chapter because I think it really sets up for what I'm planning next chapter. So be excited for the next update. But that aside, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter!

Don't forget to review! Thanks!

GhostofYou


	11. Chapter 10

Tell me you guys have heard the news about Chapter 627. TELL ME. I am so excited I can't even stand it. Sasuke is skjdfl;ajksdf! I don't want to say anything just in case some of you have heard yet, but UGH I'm so happy right now. I can't wait for the next chapter. So while I wait, here's the next chapter for Different. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?"_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hey! Forehead, are you even listening to me?" Ino exclaimed as she poked Sakura's arm. She was in the middle of arranging a bouquet for a customer, and for the past fifteen minutes Ino had been telling Sakura about the happenings around Konoha while she was on her mission. A week is a long time to be away from Konoha, and Ino knew a lot of things could change in that short about of time! But apparently Sakura had fallen asleep while Ino was in the middle of her story.

"Huh?" Sakura yawned. "Sorry, Pig. What were you saying?"

Ino huffed and picked a flower to add to the bouquet. "Honestly Forehead, how can you be my best friend when you can't even stay awake while I'm talking to you?" She turned away from Sakura and said indignantly, "If you must know, I was asking how your arm was feeling."

Sakura gave Ino another apology. She sat up a little straighter and moved her arm in her sling up and down a few times. "It feels fine! It doesn't even hurt anymore. It was just a minor fracture, anyway. I should be fine in a week or so!"

"That's good to hear." Ino smiled. "Anyway, as I was saying before . . ." However, as she was about to continue her story from before, Sakura let out another loud yawn. Ino groaned. "Why the hell are you so tired today? I can't tell you anything if you're not be conscious for any of it!"

Blushing, Sakura laughed awkwardly. Ino was right, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for not giving Ino enough attention. She was the one who set up the date with Ino after all; the least she could do was actually listen to her. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Ino-pig. I didn't mean it. It's just that I didn't have a lot of sleep last night."

"And what," Ino pursed her lips as her eyes turned to slits, "were you doing that kept you up last night?"

Sakura rolled her eyes reading Ino's thoughts. Of all the things Ino could have thought of, she didn't think Ino would even consider that. "Oh Pig, you should know me well enough to know it wasn't like that. I was just out late," Sakura handing Ino a flower, "watching the stars."

"You're still going there?" Ino asked concerned, her irked expression falling. The flower that Sakura gave to her dropped to the counter. She thought Sakura had stopped doing that a while ago. She remembered how bad it used to be, and she didn't want Sakura to revert to such unhealthy habits again. Sakura had been doing so well lately. "Is everything okay? Because if things aren't, you can tell me."

Sakura sighed and picked up the fallen daffodil. "Ino, you don't have to worry about me. And yes, I am 'still going there', but I'm not alone anymore," Sakura mused, playing with the flower. "He's always there with me now for some reason. It's nice."

"_He_?" Ino's eyes widened. So she _was_ right. There was a guy in the picture after all, and Sakura didn't tell her! If her arm wasn't already broken, she probably would have smacked Sakura for not saying anything sooner. Ino gave her a look, but Sakura didn't seem to notice. _Honestly, Forehead . . . _"Well? Who is it?!"

Sakura's eyes didn't even leave the daffodil as she said nonchalantly, "Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino raised a brow. She hadn't heard that one in a while. "You're using the honorific again?"

"Oh," Sakura said looking up from the flower in her hand, surprised. She gave a small laugh as she placed the daffodil in the bouquet and then smiled at Ino. "I guess I am." Sakura was about to take another flower from the bucket when she saw Ino giving her a weird look. "What?"

Ino squinted and looked at her best friend. She brought her face closer to Sakura's until only a few inches separated them. The scrutiny was starting to make Sakura uncomfortable, but whenever she tried to lean back Ino would follow. She didn't know what Ino was looking at or looking for, but after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence Sakura just about had enough. "Ino-pig, what is it?"

"Nothing," Ino said finally leaned away from Sakura and into her chair. She crossed her arms and shook her head, adding knowingly, "Not. A. Thing."

* * *

"_I didn't think you'd still be showing up. I thought you'd stop a while ago."_

"_Hn."_

"_Why do you come anyway?"_

"_I like walks."_

"_Really."_

"_And I'm curious."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Why do _you_ still come here?"_

"_What? I've always been coming here. It . . . distracts me."_

"_From?"_

_She didn't answer._

* * *

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, the distance between them closer than before. If she really wanted to she could have put her hand over his, just like that night he told her about the Uchiha Massacre. But instead she looked at the stars, her left arm at her side, her legs swinging, a grin on her face. Sasuke on the other hand, sat perfectly still, serious as always. The contrast between them was almost comical, but Sakura didn't mind. Contrast was nice. Finally, she asked, "Don't you recognize this bench?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Hn."

"I'm surprised, and yet, I'm not," Sakura stopped swinging her legs, "that you haven't asked why."

"You're the one who's always asking the questions," Sasuke said, pointing out the fact that if Sakura never said anything during their nightly meetings it would have always been silent. Not that he minded her constant prattle. It was always like that. They would both reach the bench at their own times and sit in silence until Sakura said something. Anything less than her barrage of questions and comments would be unusual to Sasuke.

"Right," Sakura laughed. "It's kind of ironic though, isn't it? It was right here where you first called me annoying after we were assigned to be on the same team as Genin—I'm sorry for what I said back then, by the way. I was so childish, and I was just trying _so _hard to impress you. And also where I tried and failed to stop you from leaving the village. Where I punched you in the face and 'knocked the living daylights out of you' after you came back. Don't give me that look! Suigetsu gave me that phrase! No, don't kill him! I'm sorry I said it like that, but I'm still not sorry I did it!"

After Sasuke had calmed down a bit—_Sasuke-kun could be so sensitive sometimes!—_Sakura added softly, "And where we finally became friends." She paused and looked at Sasuke tentatively. "We are friends now, right Sasuke-kun? _Real_ friends?"

Sasuke looked at her. It was an innocent question with a simple answer. He knew they weren't strangers anymore; hell, he'd been coming to this spot almost every day to talk to this woman. He trained with her. He told her things that he didn't even tell Naruto. He even _worried_ about her when she left for her to mention that he wasn't exactly composed when he thought she was dead. So much had changed in the time since he'd returned, and he still didn't understand how they both got to this point. He didn't think it was possible, but Sakura was slowly becoming an incredibly important person in his life.

And she was calling him "Sasuke-kun" again. That had to mean something.

"Before you say anything," she added, taking him away from his thoughts, "I'd just like to remind you that even though my right arm is in a sling my left hand can punch just as hard." It was meant to be a joke, but she looked nervous. Sasuke looked to the sky. What was going to tell her?

"Aa."

Well, Sakura had to admit that it wasn't a "Hn," which was a step forward. But she still gave him a look that told him it still wasn't good enough. "That's not a real answer, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. _Fine._

"Yes, Sakura. We are." Friends, yes, but she was still an annoying woman, always needing verbal confirmation. But when he saw the look of pure joy on Sakura's face, he didn't seem to mind so much.

It was worth it.

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For?"_

"_For almost giving up on you."_

_" . . . I don't blame you. I almost gave up on me, too."_

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real or if his eyes were just seeing things. Because if it was real, then the world must have been playing a trick on him. It had to be. Or maybe he was dreaming. There was absolutely no way that that was—

"Naruto-kun? What are you looking at?"

Okay not a dream.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?!"

While Naruto was staring in awe at the sight before him, he continued to walk forward and failed to notice the lamppost right in front of him. And when he turned his head to look at the person who addressed him, his face made direct contact with the metal, emitting a loud clang. On his back, Naruto felt the world spin as he saw stars. And although he was lying in the middle of the street, Naruto didn't make a move to get up. Whether it was because of the pain in his face or the embarrassment of making himself look like an idiot, he wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Naruto felt two hands shaking his shoulders. "Naruto-kun! Are you okay?! How many fingers am I holding up? Do you need me to call Sakura-chan?! She's right over—!"

But upon hearing his teammate's name Naruto finally had the motivation to sit up. Although the dizziness hadn't escaped him, he was still able to give a large grin. "No! You don't have to do that, Hinata! I totally meant to do that! I'm fine! It will take more than a lousy lamppost to get the best of Naruto Uzumaki! See?"

Naruto quickly got to his feet, stumbled a bit, and then gave Hinata a thumbs-up. He glanced to his right before he turned his attention back on Hinata. They were still there, and from the looks of it, they didn't notice his fall. Hinata tilted her head and looked at Naruto questioningly. She tried to look in the direction that Naruto was looking at before, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Okay, Naruto-kun," she said, unconvinced. "As long as you say so. But what were you looking at?"

However, instead of answering her question, Naruto took her hand and brought her a little further up the road. Hinata gasped and felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the sudden physical contact. She wanted to ask where they were going, but she didn't want to risk Naruto letting go of her hand if he stopped to answer her.

"Sorry for dragging you, Hinata!" Naruto finally said when he was satisfied with their position. And much to Hinata's dismay, he let go of her hand. "Anyway, they were about to come out of the store, and I didn't want them to catch me—and you, too, I guess—watching them."

Hinata looked over to where they were previously standing. "Who?" She still didn't understand what Naruto was talking about, but suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her in the right direction. The blood returned to her cheeks, but she forced herself to remain calm and focus where Naruto was now pointing. It took a moment for her to scan the crowd, but after she finally saw them, she began to understand a little better. "Oh? Do you mean Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah! Do you see that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"See what?"

"Just look at what teme is doing!"

Hinata looked more closely, but she was still confused. "It just looks like they're food shopping, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head. "_They_ aren't food shopping. _Sakura-chan_ is! The teme is just holding her shopping bags for her!"

And then she finally saw it. Naruto was right. Both Sasuke and Sakura were now at the produce stand, but it was clear that only Sakura was doing the shopping. Sasuke just stayed to the side holding a few bags, waiting for Sakura to finish asking the vendor whatever questions she had. But suddenly, Hinata noticed that something caught Sasuke's eye. He moved to the stand, took a plastic bag, and began to fill it with tomatoes. But when Sakura turned to back to him after paying her mouth dropped, obviously taken aback by the sheer amount of tomatoes Sasuke was taking. And although Hinata couldn't hear what they were saying, she imagined Sakura was making a comment on Sasuke's choice of groceries before she began laughing at him.

Hinata smiled.

"I never thought I'd ever see the teme do anything like that!" Naruto exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts. "Sakura-chan must have really gotten him good this time. What do you think made him do it?"

Hinata looked at him and shook her head; Naruto was such a guy. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Song: Glitter in the Air – P!nk

I hope you liked this chapter because this is where things start to get really exciting. And plus it had some NaruHina at the end. But anyway, please review! Oh, and for those who read Chapter 627, I would love to hear your reactions.

So until next time!

GhostofYou


	12. Chapter 11

I just realized there won't be a new chapter this week, BUT next week will be double issue. I'm so excited; I can't stand the wait anymore! But at least, you guys won't have to wait an extra week for this update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night whenever you call_

_And please don't fight_

_These hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you."_

* * *

Chapter 11

The sun was shining brightly as Ino and Sakura made their way down the streets of Konoha. Sakura sighed in contentment as she stretched her arms towards the sky. She finally had her cast removed, and she was feeling great. So great, in fact, that she refused to spend her first day as a fully functional kunoichi with Ino arranging flowers. And luckily, Ino agreed, glad to take a break from working at the flower shop. However, they didn't know exactly what they wanted to do, and after a few minutes of brainstorming they decided to walk around the streets of Konoha to, as Ino eloquently worded it, "check out the village for some hot guys."

"Ugh, well this sucks!" Ino groaned. "There is absolutely _no_ one here!"

"We've only been out for half an hour, Pig," Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. "And what about that guy who passed us near the Academy? He was pretty cute."

Ino looked at her incredulously. "Are you blind? He was _not_ cute at all." Forming her hands into fits and shaking them, Ino yelled to the sky, "Why are all the hot guys either taken or gay?!"

A few villagers stopped in their tracks to stare at the blonde, causing Sakura to blush. Quickly, she pulled her best friend aside and said, "You're over exaggerating. I'm sure not every 'hot' guy is taken or gay, Ino-pig. I'm sure some of them are single." Ino gave her a look, prompting Sakura to add, "_And_ straight."

"Yeah, but they're assholes!" Ino crossed her arms and walked forward. Sakura only shook her head at her best friend's antics and followed behind her. However, Ino suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "Oh look, Forehead! There's Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura looked in the direction where Ino was pointing. Her face immediately brightened as she saw Sasuke walking toward them, Sakura supposed, right after a training session. However, the smile on Sakura's face fell. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Sasuke's demeanor that told her that something wasn't quite right. But despite this, Sakura still decided to greet him as he was about to pass them.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved.

Sasuke's eyes were fixated on the ground, but he looked up to the voice that addressed him and saw that it was Sakura. Their eyes met for a split second. His face was blank. He didn't stop walking. Instead, he ignored Sakura's greeting, looking away as he passed her and Ino without a single word.

Sakura was dumbstruck. Taking a moment to process what happened, Sakura turned around to see where Sasuke was going, but he was already gone. And soon panic settled in, replacing her confusion. She went over everything she said to him the past few days. Had she upset him? But nothing she remembered seemed bad enough for Sasuke to give her the cold shoulder. Sasuke hadn't treated Sakura like that since he returned, and Sakura just couldn't understand what would spark such a regression.

"What was that about?" Ino asked, taking Sakura away from her thoughts.

"I—" Sakura answered, not meeting Ino's eyes, "I have no idea."

Seeing how upset Sakura was, Ino tried to cheer her up with anything she could think of. Pulling her away, Ino told her about the new gossip she heard from so-and-so. She brought Sakura to some of her favorite stores. She ogled over potentially straight _and_ single guys. And through it all Ino didn't even complain once. Sakura knew how hard Ino was trying, and she didn't want her first day as a fully healed ninja to be dampened because of Sasuke. So Sakura played along with Ino's games. She laughed. She gossiped. She smiled. But both of them knew it wasn't working.

The two of them continued their walk when suddenly they saw Naruto jogging towards them. He waved his arm wildly as he cried, "Hey! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?" Sakura asked, faking cheeriness.

"Nothing," Naruto began, looking suspiciously at her, "but did you happen to see teme at all today?"

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances. "Yeah. Well, sort of. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because maybe you can tell me why he almost tried to kill me during our training session!" Naruto exclaimed and threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

"He what?!"

Naruto huffed as he began to explain to both of them that he and Sasuke planned to spar that day, but when they began Naruto noticed that Sasuke was fighting harder than usual. At first, Naruto didn't mind; after all, he liked having the extra challenge. But after a while, Sasuke was getting too aggressive. Naruto didn't want to consider it, but it was almost as if he was fighting to _kill_. It was like Sasuke wasn't completely there. Things got so bad that even when Naruto yelled that they should stop Sasuke just ignored him. He just continued to attack until Naruto finally found the chance to pin him down.

"And then he stormed off without even saying anything to me! Like he didn't think what he did was wrong at all!" Naruto ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at Sakura. "Do you have any idea what's the matter with the bastard today?"

But Sakura shook her head sadly and told him about her and Ino's recent interaction with Sasuke. It didn't make any sense. There was something bothering him, something—

"Hey! Sorry to butt into your conversation, but can I join in?" a voice rang from behind them. The three of them turned around and saw Karin waving. But from her smirk, they knew she was anything but sorry.

Seeing the redhead approach them, Sakura grimaced. Whatever she had to say to them couldn't be good; Sakura's last conversation with her proved that. She sighed in exasperation as she asked, "What do you want, Karin?"

Karin pretended to be confused, "What? Can't I just come over and say hello?" The three of them stared back at her, unconvinced, but Karin just laughed. "Alright, alright. You got me. But I just couldn't help overhear that you guys were having some Uchiha problems."

"So? What's it to you?" Ino said.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Karin looked from Ino to Naruto to Sakura. The way she looked at them—like she was _better _than them—almost made Ino want to beat the crap out of her. Actually, she probably would have if Naruto and Sakura weren't holding her back. However, Karin remained unfazed as she scanned the three of them, but her eyes lingered on Sakura the longest, pure satisfaction all over her face. She let out another laugh. "Oh, but I thought you guys were his _friends_!" She shook her head in disappointment. "How could you not know that the anniversary is this week?"

Ino relaxed her fighting stance as Naruto and Sakura released their grips on her. The air turned from incredibly hostile to incredibly uncomfortable. And Karin could only watch in pleasure as the realization sunk in.

" . . . anniversary," Naruto repeated quietly.

"Why," Karin lifted up her glasses and smirked, "the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre, of course. And here I thought . . . Well, what do you expect? It's not like you guys were a part of his life for the past—what? Seven years? I mean, it's not technically your fault. How could you know? Anyway, he always gets like this during this time of the year. The best thing to do would be to stay clear of Sasuke-kun. He gets a little," she paused, "_intense_."

No one said anything to her, causing Karin to roll her eyes. Her gaze went to Sakura again, defeated. _And now for the finish. _Smirking, Karin held out the plastic bag she was holding in front of Sakura's face. At first, Sakura didn't understand what Karin was trying to do and pushed the bag away to glare at her. But after Karin motioned for Sakura to look at the contents of the bag, Sakura's widened, realizing what was inside. Tomatoes. A bag full of tomatoes.

"Just let me take care of it," Karin said finally as she began to walk away, satisfied. "I think I know how to _handle_ him when he's like this."

* * *

"_What kept you going?"_

_"My past. It fueled my power. What?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, you can't just let the past control you. You'll go insane."_

"_I'm not crazy."_

"_Not anymore."_

* * *

So far, the last few days had been successful. Although she hated doing it, she followed Karin's suggestion. Clearly, this was a week where Sasuke didn't want others to bother him—wasn't his reaction to her greeting a few days ago evidence enough? And Karin was right; Sakura hadn't been there for Sasuke the past seven years—could she even say she was there for him before that? But Karin had; it was only right to assume that Karin had more . . . _experience_ with this side of Sasuke.

But even though Sakura knew it was probably for the best, she couldn't help but miss seeing the Uchiha around Konoha. She looked at the sky and sighed. It will only be for a little while longer, she told herself.

"Where have you been?" A voice suddenly said behind her. Sakura tensed; she didn't have to guess twice who it was.

Sakura took a deep breath and turned around, a flicker of hope that she might have been mistaken. "Oh hey, Sasuke-kun!" Nope. Not mistaken. Fake smile. "I've been uh, around. You know, busy with," Sakura paused and tried to think of something, "stuff." _Good one. Real convincing._

"Stuff." Sasuke stared at her with disbelief.

"Yeah, you know—I—the hospital—and patients—yeah, stuff—" Sakura gave up. There was no use. He knew she was lying. "Fine. I was just trying to give you some space. I didn't want to bother you." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Was he really going to make her say it? Sakura sighed. "I know what week it is, Sasuke-kun. And I know what today is. Karin told me. And she said it would be best if I just left you alone. Anyway, she said that she was going to . . ." What was the word she used? "_Handle_ it."

Sasuke look annoyed. No, it was worse. He was furious. "She said—We haven't—" He brushed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Sakura, just," he clicked his tongue, "just follow me."

Without warning, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and Sakura had no other choice but to do as he told. And after he was sure she wouldn't leave, Sasuke released her from his grasp. Sakura didn't know where they were going, but she didn't dare ask. Although he was the one who sought her out, she could sense that he still wasn't himself. They walked in silence for a few minutes, but suddenly Sasuke stopped in front of an entrance that Sakura had never passed before. But when Sakura saw the familiar red and white fan, she knew where they were. However, they remained outside the entrance in silence, Sasuke unwilling to go in.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finally asked.

"Hn."

"Have you been to the Uchiha memorial since you've been here?"

Sasuke didn't even look at her, "No."

Sakura hesitated, but she forced herself to ask the next question, "Is that why you asked me to come?"

Sasuke didn't answer her, and instead, he finally took the first step inside. As Sakura followed close behind, she took note of all the names on the graves. _Hana, age 25. Kairi, age 54. Jiro, age 10_. There was just so many of them that Sakura had to fight to hold in the gasp begging to be released.

"Sakura," Sasuke said after walking a few more paces, causing her to stop. "I would like to be alone for a while."

Sakura nodded. She knew which graves they were in front of before she even looked down. _Mikoto, age 35. Fugaku, age 40_. Leaving Sasuke to his own devices, Sakura walked around the grounds until she found a tree and sat under it. She saw Sasuke kneel in front of his parents' graves and looked away. This was a private moment for Sasuke; she didn't want to ruin it. Sakura didn't know how long he was going to take, but she was willing to give Sasuke as much time as he needed. But after a few minutes, and despite her inner protests, she fell asleep.

"Sakura, wake up."

Her eyes opened, and she saw Sasuke standing over her. Immediately, Sakura stood up from under the tree and prepared to leave, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "Come with me." Sasuke led her back to his parents' graves and knelt down. Sakura was surprised, and she didn't know what to do. She already felt like an outsider; it wasn't her place to be there. But how could she refuse him?

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said gently, "I don't want to intrude."

"Sakura, I," Sasuke looked at her, "I want you to meet them."

That got her. Although she was still hesitant, Sakura gave in and knelt next to Sasuke. For a few moments it was silent, both of them had their eyes closed. But even though Sakura knew Sasuke wanted her there, she still felt uncomfortable, opening one eye every so often to check up on Sasuke and her surroundings. Sasuke looked perfectly serene, but she definitely was not. Who was she kidding? This wasn't right. This wasn't how you were supposed to honor the dead—fidgeting and counting the minutes until you were going to leave. Sakura wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She introduced herself.

"Hello, Fugaku-san. Hello Mikoto-san. It is such a lovely day, isn't it?"

Sasuke eyes snapped open and turned to Sakura. She must have known he was looking at her oddly, but she ignored him and continued.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. You don't know me, but I am Sasuke-kun's friend." She laughed bashfully. "It took a long time, but that's what we are now: friends. I know you must be very proud of him because I know I am. And I know that the village, in its own way, is proud of him, too. We all are, really." Sakura looked down and smiled. "There's just something about your son . . . I don't know what it is, but it's there. And I know he can be stubborn and arrogant and sometimes he doesn't always say the nicest things, but that's what makes him Sasuke-kun. And I wouldn't change him for the world."

Sakura faced the graves again. _Mikoto, age 35. Fugaku, age 40_. "But he's been away from home for a very long time hasn't he? You must have really missed him a lot. I know I did!" She smiled sadly and averted her eyes once more. "But he's here . . . and that's all that matters now. Maybe he didn't see it before, but I think he's starting to realize that Konoha is still and will always be his home. There's Naruto. And Kakashi-sensei. And,"

—_Me.—_

"even Team Hebi stayed here in the village for him, too! I'm telling you, there is something very special about Sasuke-kun. I know I am just a common ninja and I may not be part of a clan or have a special bloodline and I may not understand everything about him, but I'm trying my best. I just hope you know that I will do everything in my power to keep him safe and in Konoha. Even if I have to punch him in the face a thousand more times!" She lifted her fist and shook it lightly for emphasis. "I would do anything for the village, and I would do anything for someone that mattered to me. I promise!" Smile. "Because that is my ninja way."

Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands on her lap. She didn't know what made her say all of those things, but it felt right. She didn't feel like such an outsider anymore. Maybe it wasn't the most conventional thing, but Sakura felt safe to assume that Sasuke approved. After all, he didn't try to stop her.

Suddenly, she felt him grab her hand, causing her eyes to open. Surprised, she turned to Sasuke who now had his eyes closed, but she didn't say anything. Instead, her eyes went to her hand that was now in his and smiled. And before she could close eyes once more, she heard Sasuke say softly, "Thank you, Sakura."

_For everything_.

* * *

Song: By Your Side – Tenth Avenue North

And that's Chapter 11. This actually turned out to be longer than I anticipated it to be, but that's never a bad thing. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did, so please tell me what you thought!

Also, just a side note, I've been reading a lot of prompts on tumblr lately, and I thought it would be fun write my own, so I created a tumblr account. There I will take prompt requests, write/brainstorm my ideas for future chapters/one-shots (I actually have an idea for a possible one-shot already, so check it out and tell me what you think. Should I continue or leave it as is?), and post about my OTP. (:

Merp. It looks like the url didn't work the last time. So let me try again.

So my url for tumblr is: ghostofyou2 . tumblr . com (without the spaces of course!)

Don't be shy! Send me prompts! Or send me messages! I don't mind!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	13. Chapter 12

Huh, so it looks like we didn't get to see any reunion just yet for Chapter 628. I can't say I'm surprised, but I can't wait until what happens next! Some important notes to follow, but as of right now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_We all share the pain of our histories _

_But the ache goes away if you could see _

_This night under stars, well, I call it peace_

_If you say, I'll never need more than this."_

* * *

Chapter 12

Sakura exited the Hokage office. She had been there since the morning, flipping her way through as many of Tsunade's medical books as could. It never ceased to amaze her how much there was still left for her to learn. Just when she thought she read every book in Tsunade's library, Sakura would always find another one waiting to be read.

And now, after a long morning of researching, she was on her way to the hospital to see if there was anything the doctors needed help with. However, she stopped when she saw Sasuke and Karin over by the Academy. They were having a conversation, but from what she could see, it wasn't going very well.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined. They had been standing there arguing—well, their form of arguing was Karin begging for attention and Sasuke ignoring her—for almost half an hour. However, Karin had been following him around Konoha since that morning, and only when he couldn't take her constant babbling anymore did he finally stop and listen to her.

She just couldn't stand it anymore. At least when it was just Team Hebi, she would always get to see Sasuke. Besides Suigetsu and Juugo, she was all he had. Karin wouldn't just be the only one in the relationship to be seeking the other's company. At least back then, he wanted her. Even if it was just for physical reasons, Sasuke wanted _her._ Now that they were in Konoha things just weren't the same. For a genius, Sasuke was so blind. He couldn't see that he had everyone. Karin only had him. It was only ever him. How many times did she have to tell him she loved him until he figured that out?

"What do you want from me, Karin?" Sasuke asked in exasperation.

Karin stomped her foot. "You know what I want, Sasuke-kun!" she cried. "I just want to be with you! To see you! It doesn't even have to be just for sex!"

A few of the academy students heard this and snickered. But when Sasuke turned to glare at them, their snickers turned into gasps, causing the leader of the group to command the rest of them to run away. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _So annoying_. It was bad enough that Karin was pestering him so much, but did she really have to talk about their sexual relationship so loud? He didn't know about her, but Sasuke actually preferred to keep his private life, well, _private_.

"Karin," he said sternly. "Not so loud."

Karin saw the look he was giving her and blushed. She didn't mean to yell, but she couldn't help it. She could feel Sasuke slipping away from her every passing day, and she was trying so hard to hold on to him. It was already bad enough that they hadn't even done anything since Sakura—Karin grimaced at the thought of the kunoichi—injured herself on that mission. But he didn't even want her when she went over to his apartment with tomatoes. Sasuke always needed company during that time of the year, and Karin was always there when he needed it. But when she appeared at his doorstep he just flat out rejected her offer.

He didn't even want to take the tomatoes.

The tomatoes, for God's sake!

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she apologized, still blushing. "I just miss you, that's all. I barely get to see you anymore! You're either always training with Naruto. Or too busy with—" _Sakura_. "_other_ things. You even train with Suigetsu and Juugo sometimes! But you're never with me! The only time we're together, actually together, is when you're _fucking_ me! And we haven't even been doing that!" Karin looked down sadly. She always knew that she would never be able to give Sasuke what he really needed. But at least she had her body. And even though he only fucked while she made love, it was something. They didn't even have that anymore. "Not for a while now."

Sasuke stayed silent.

Karin bit her lip as they stared at each other. "I love you, Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

"Hn."

Karin felt something inside of her crack. He always said that to her. Couldn't he say anything else whenever she confessed her love to him? Did it always just have to be a sound? It couldn't even be a word? Was she not good enough for a real answer?

"Sasuke-kun, I mean it!"

"I know you do," he said bluntly. _And you know how I feel about this_.

"Is that really all you have to say? Don't you remember?" Sasuke looked at her blankly while Karin fought to hold herself together. "That night before we left for Konoha? I told you I'd do anything for you, Sasuke-kun. _Anything_. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I know you only formed Team Hebi to help you find Itachi. I understood that. But was that it?" She paused and looked down. Her fists clenched. _Don't cry. Don't you fucking cry._

She whispered, "Have you finally run out of uses for me?"

_Was that all I was? Just a good fuck?_

But Sasuke didn't answer her. He didn't want to answer her. Karin was already on the verge of tears, and he knew anything he could have said would have only made it worse. Instead, he did the only thing he knew how to do—he brushed her questions aside. Sasuke was always so good at that. "I have to go meet Naruto."

Karin rubbed her eye to stop a tear that was just about to fall. She didn't even look at him. "Of course you do."

She heard the sounds of Sasuke's footsteps recede until it became silent. And just like that, Sasuke left her alone—just like he always did. At least now she was free to cry. But after letting a few tears fall Karin turned around and saw Sakura emerge from her hiding spot behind a tree. She had been listening—watching—them the whole time, and now she was trying to leave undetected. "I bet that was real satisfying for you, Sakura. Wasn't it? Just real _fucking_ satisfying."

_Shit._

Sakura froze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she turned around and exclaimed. "It's not like that!" Sakura felt so stupid. She knew it was wrong to stand and watch their exchange like it was some kind of soap opera gone wrong, but she couldn't help herself. "I didn't mean to—I just couldn't help—"

Karin wiped the tears from her eyes and glared. "Why don't you just mind your own fucking business?"

Sakura tensed. "You're right, Karin. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened on your conversation. I just—" Sakura paused and added sincerely, "I just want you to know that I understand. And I know we don't exactly see eye to eye, but if you need someone to talk to—"

"Sakura, of all the people I would go to for anything," Karin pushed her glasses up her face and glared at her. "You would be the _last_ person I'd ask."

* * *

"_I don't cry that easily anymore, Sasuke-kun."_

"_What happened?"_

"_What happens to everyone at some point, I guess._

"_I grew up_."

* * *

"Do you remember? How things were when we were just Genin?" Sakura began one night as they sat in their usual places. "You really hated me back then, didn't you?" She laughed.

Whether it was a real laugh or not, Sasuke couldn't tell. He couldn't tell anything about this girl anymore, and he certainly couldn't tell where this conversation was going. _As always_. Sakura, she was something else. She was like a wind Sasuke was trying to capture with a net, always slipping right through his grasp.

"I don't blame you, though," she added absentmindedly. "If I were you, I would have probably hated me, too. I was really foolish back then . . ." Sakura thought back to all the times she asked Sasuke out on dates. And even though he rejected her every time, she'd still have the gall to ask again the next day. Thinking about it now was so embarrassing! Sakura looked playfully at him, "Don't deny it!"

"I wasn't."

Sakura blinked a few times and then shook her head. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, terse as always." She smiled and looked down at her hands on her lap. "You know, back then, I truly thought I was in love with you. I really did. It even hurt like a real heartbreak after you left!" Smile. Sad smile. Fake smile. "I thought I knew what love was . . . but how could I? I was just twelve! But I'm older now, and I know better. At least, I'd like to think I know better. And what we had, or what I made believe we had, that wasn't love."

Sasuke swallowed, starting to feel uncomfortable. What was this whole talk of love about? He really had no idea where this was going. But he knew that whatever Sakura had to say was important, or at least, it was important enough for her to tell him.

"Do you want to know how I knew?" But Sakura didn't even bother to wait for an answer, not like he had one anyway. "Because it didn't last. My feelings for you slowly, but surely, disappeared. And when I fall in love, for real this time, I'll know."

"How?"

Sakura stared at him before giving a small laugh.

"Because when I fall in love, Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave him a reassuring smile, and for some reason, Sasuke felt like he was looking at her for the first time. Even though it was dark, he could see how brilliant Sakura's eyes were. _Were they always so bright?_ The breeze was blowing lightly, her pink locks flowing gently in front of her face. It must have tickled because she giggled a little bit before she tucked the strands of hair behind her ear. For months Sasuke had gotten to know Sakura, but how could he never notice how her hair perfectly framed her face? Or how her eyes twinkled when she laughed? Or how— "I mean _really_ fall in love,"

Smile. Real smile.

"It will be _forever_."

* * *

"_You can't just treat people like that, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like they don't matter."_

"_I don't know what—"_

"_Oh, but Sasuke-kun, I think you do."_

* * *

_Forever_.

The word still hung in the air, even after Sasuke left Sakura to go home. But that was twenty minutes ago, and he was still on the streets. Usually, after they had their conversations Sasuke would walk straight to his apartment, but something made him take a longer route home. He didn't know what he was exactly feeling. Confused? Guilty? But whatever it was, he couldn't shake it off.

_Forever._

_She said forever._

There was just something about that word . . .

And just as he was about to make the final turn towards his apartment, Sasuke felt it. He didn't even have to look up to know it was her. To be honest, he couldn't exactly say he was surprised. He just didn't expect her to show up on his doorstep so soon. At least, not after what happened that afternoon.

"Karin," he said wearily, "why are you here?"

She waited for him to reach his door before answering his question, "I've come to terms with the fact that this is all that we'll ever have." Sasuke looked at her for a moment but said nothing as he inserted the key into the lock. He didn't invite her in, but that didn't stop her from entering his apartment. Karin closed the door behind her and continued—addressing his back, "And that's fine with me. So here I am."

Sasuke was about to say something when he suddenly felt Karin's hands glide along his back. Soon her arms were encircling him, her mouth kissing his neck. This was all too familiar, and Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't responding. There was still the temptation in Sasuke; the image of himself pulling Karin onto his bed flashed across his mind.. She said she understood where they stood in the relationship, didn't she? It had been a long time, hadn't it?

"_It will be _forever."

Suddenly Sasuke stiffened under Karin's touch, but she ignored it, now facing him. She took off her shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, but he still wasn't looking at her. All Sasuke could think about was Sakura and her words. Sakura and her eyes. Sakura and her— "Karin," he sharply inhaled as she began to nibble on his ear, "stop." But she wasn't listening to him. He said her name a few more times, but she refused to listen. It was only when Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her off him did she finally cease her advances. "I don't," he said hoarsely, "I don't want to do this anymore."

Sasuke's hands came off her. He saw her shirt on the ground and picked it up, holding it out for Karin to take it. She hesitated, her eyes moving from her shirt to Sasuke's face. It revealed nothing. Without braking eye contact, Karin cautiously took her shirt and put in on slowly. "How long have you been feeling like this, Sasuke-kun?" she asked him quietly.

"A while now."

"What changed?" A good question.

"I don't know." A bad answer.

"What do you mean," Karin asked, strain in her voice, "you don't know?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, so Karin tried again, pushing back the tears that began to well in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I know you're lonely. You won't admit it, but I know it's true. You just need someone to want you." She grabbed onto him, as if for dear life. "Well, I want you! So please," she begged, "just want me back."

He sighed. Sasuke honestly didn't know what or how things changed. Hell, he didn't even know why. "It's not fair," he finally said, thinking of the pink haired girl somehow always on his mind, "to you or me."

Karin stepped back and nodded her head sadly. "Okay, I understand. You're right." She made her way toward the door, but she turned her head one last time before she exited his apartment. "I still love you, Sasuke-kun."

_I know_.

"Hn."

* * *

Song: More Than This – Vanessa Carlton

And that's Chapter 12!

First things first, wow! Thank you for all you who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so flattered, really. So thank you! I think it was just a really emotional chapter for all of us (:

Second, I know that I said last chapter that I made a tumblr, and I didn't realize that the link I left wasn't there. So just to reiterate, I just want all of you to know that I now have a tumblr account under the name of ghostofyou2. Besides "Different," I also write prompts sent to me from followers and non-followers, so if there's a certain scenario you want to read or have me write, shoot me a prompt. I'd love to write it for you.

I've already written five prompts, so you can read those. If you want the links to them, just check my profile, they should be there!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	14. Chapter 13

Gah! It's almost exam time, but here's the next chapter! And now for that research paper I need to write . . . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_She is the days I can't get over_

_She is the nights that I call home, endlessly_

_For you I'll always wait_

_Caught in the waves of hesitation_

_Lost in the sea of my own doubt, endlessly"_

* * *

Chapter 13

He wanted to kiss her.

Like grab her face and press it onto his so she'd stop talking and kiss her.

_Fuck_.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice tore him away from his thoughts. It was a good thing, too. He had no idea where that last image came from. It was so . . . unexpected. He looked at Sakura, who was sitting cross-legged in front of him. She looked annoyed. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Sasuke stared at her. Well, there was no use in lying. "No."

"I—what—ugh—you!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she rubbed her temples. She had been talking for the past ten minutes, and even if Sasuke wasn't paying attention the least he could have done was pretend he was. "Honestly, Sasuke-kun," she shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

_Kiss me._

. . .

What the fuck?

Sakura made a face. Something in Sasuke's face changed—the same way it did whenever he ate anything sweet by accident—but she made no comment. There was something off about Sasuke today that she couldn't quite place her finger on. He was usually so attentive; she wasn't used to seeing Sasuke so absentminded. But accepting the fact that he wasn't going to answer her question, she sighed and continued, "Anyway, as I was saying before, how about for today we skip the sparring session and I teach you something instead?"

"Teach me something," he repeated flatly.

Sasuke didn't look amused, but at least Sakura knew he was listening to her this time. "Hey, just because you're a Uchiha doesn't mean you know everything! Anyway, you have less than a year left of probation, which means you'll be going on missions soon. And I _know_ you can't wait for that to happen. Unless of course, you actually enjoy sitting on your ass and being useless." Sasuke glared at her. "Kidding! Seriously Sasuke-kun, stop giving me that look! It was a joke! Ugh, whatever." Sakura quickly went back to the subject before Sasuke became too annoyed, "So in the meantime, why don't I teach you some basic healing techniques? It wouldn't hurt. And it's quite a valuable skill if you think about it. And it would be really useful during missions in case none of you are medical-nin. And—"

"Fine," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He would have said anything to stop Sakura from rambling. And at least they could actually start doing something to distract him from his _thoughts_. Sasuke grimaced; he honestly had no idea where the urge to kiss Sakura came from. It wasn't like today was any different from any of the other days that Sakura came to train with him. And it wasn't like she looked any more appealing that usual. She was wearing her usual training outfit. Her hair was tied up to keep it out of her eyes; her green eyes; her bright green eyes; her bright green eyes that sparkled when she laughed—

Anyway, it was only medical jutsu, Sasuke reasoned. He'd seen Sakura heal others countless of times. If she could do it with ease, then it couldn't be that difficult. He wasn't a Uchiha for nothing. He sighed. Maybe it wasn't exactly what he pictured himself doing during his precious training time, but it was something. And Sasuke was willing to do anything to rid him of the image of him and Sakura— Besides, Sakura seemed determined to teach him.

"No, Sasuke-kun! That's too much chakra!" Sakura said to him after what seemed like his hundredth attempt at the Mystic Palm Technique. It was always the same thing. Either there was way too much chakra or not enough. "If you tried on that on someone who was really injured, you'd actually make the wound worse! Try to ease on the chakra a little bit. Okay, now that's not enough chakra, but," Sakura clicked her tongue, "I guess it would be okay close a wound, not so much heal internal bleeding though. But it's better than overdoing the chakra. That would definitely do more harm than good."

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped pumping chakra to his hands. Frustrated, he said, "I've had just about enough of this for today."

"What did I tell you?" Sakura exclaimed triumphantly. "Don't lie to me, I know you probably thought it was going to be easy, but let me tell you, Sasuke-kun, this technique requires a lot of chakra control. It's different from other nin-jutsu. With just the right amount of chakra you could save your teammate from death. And with just a little more, you could send your enemy to his."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, refusing to admit that he was wrong, and lied down on the grass with his arms behind his head. He stared at the clouds. "I guess I'm not much for saving people, then."

Sakura tilted her head; she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She moved closer to where Sasuke was lying and kneeled next to his head so she was looking down at him. "Oh Sasuke-kun, don't say that. If you just practice more, you can be both a savior _and_ a shinobi. You don't have to choose between the two. You just," she paused, "You just need to find the right balance. Like this."

She placed her hand on Sasuke's face, the same way she did when she healed his jaw after he apologized to her. Sasuke stiffened, discomfort written all over his face. But Sakura ignored it, telling herself that she didn't care if Sasuke didn't like physical contact; she was going to teach him the proper way to use the jutsu whether he liked it or not. Allowing her chakra to flow from her hand and into Sasuke's skin, she said gently, "Do you understand? I'm using just enough chakra for me to heal you or check for any internal injuries." She smiled. "It's all about control."

Sasuke remained stiff under her touch, but not for the reasons that Sakura assumed. He remained silent as she demonstrated the proper way to use the Mystic Palm Technique, doing his best to control his thoughts, counting the minutes until she'd finally stop touching him.

"You can relax, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed and grinned down at him. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

But it didn't matter what Sakura said to him. As long as he continued to have the urge to do something he knew he'd regret later, he would not and could not allow himself to relax.

After a few more moments, Sakura finished her demonstration and finally took her hand off of Sasuke's face. Immediately, Sasuke let out the breath he was holding, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke glared at her, but it was ineffective. His glares didn't scare her anymore. In fact, it had the opposite effect; it only made her laugh harder. "Anyway," Sakura said, composing herself, "that's all that's there to it. At least, for basic healing techniques. You just need to find that balance."

Sasuke sat up so he was looking at the girl kneeling next to him. He held his breath again. He didn't know what made him do it, but he placed his own hand on Sakura's cheek and began pumping chakra to his palm. Her face showed surprised as he did this, but she relaxed under his touch. She trusted him. "How's this?"

She closed her eyes and smiled, unknowingly leaning into his touch, "Better."

Sasuke stopped the flow of chakra after a few seconds, but he didn't remove his hand. He stared intensely into her eyes, and Sakura couldn't look away. It was like he wanted to say—_do_?—something, but something else was stopping him. But soon, the way he was looking at her was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Sakura averted her eyes, starting to feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "Um, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't hear her.

_Maybe, if I just—_

"Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan!"

Both of them felt Naruto approaching, and Sasuke snatched his hand away from Sakura's face. The moment—or whatever it was—was gone, forgotten.

Sakura bit her lip and gazed at Sasuke before she stood up and ran towards Naruto, leaving Sasuke where he was. He sighed and looked at his hand. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm not the same person I was when you left."_

"_I know."_

"_Good."_

"_What changed?"_

"_What didn't?"_

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Please?"

"No."

"But—"

"I said no."

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way home after having lunch with Naruto when Sakura suggested they go over the Mystic Palm Technique one more time before they did. Sasuke hadn't practiced the jutsu with her since she first taught it to him a few days ago, and there was definitely room for improvement. She knew it; he knew it. However, Sasuke wasn't having it. He was still confused—the memory of his hand on Sakura's face—still wondering what would have happened if Naruto hadn't shown up in time. And personally, he didn't want to find out and declined Sakura's offer, much to her dismay.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!"

The both of them stopped arguing and looked behind them to see where the voice was coming from. They scanned the crowd. It didn't seem anyone was approaching them, but the voice calling Sakura's name continued. Suddenly, a little boy emerged from the crowd of people and ran towards them.

"Oh!" Sakura's eyes widened. "Keiji-chan!"

"Sakura-san!" the little boy exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her legs. Sasuke raised his brow at Sakura, but she ignored him and gently pried Keiji's arms from her.

Squatting down so she wasn't looking down at him anymore, Sakura ruffled the boy's hair, causing his smile to widen. "Keiji-chan, I thought I told you that you didn't have to call me Sakura-san!" She tickled him. "Just call me Sakura-chan, okay?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! Sorry, Sakura-chan!"

"So, what brings you here? Is anything wrong?" Sakura inspected him, looking for any sign of sickness or injury. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Keiji saw the worry on Sakura's face and stepped back to give her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan; everything's great! I just wanted to see you because I never got to thank you."

Sakura made a face. "For what?"

"For keeping your promise!" Keiji said, matter-of-factly. "You made sure Okaa-san was safe when I was in the hospital."

"Ah, yes," Sakura nodded, "That promise." Now she remembered. At the time, she was reluctant to make such a promise to him. There was no way to guarantee someone's safety during an invasion, especially when it was in your home village. But Sakura did, and luckily she was able to keep it with the help of the other Leaf ninja. "How _is_ your Okaa-san and Otou-san, Keiji-chan?"

Keiji's face brightened at the prospect of telling her about his parents. With the help of dramatic hand gestures and sound effects, he went on to tell her about his life at home. However, he'd often go on tangents, as little boys are prone to do, but Sakura didn't interrupt and waited patiently for him to finish.

"Well, now that you're all better," she said once Keiji finished recapitulating everything—really, everything—that happened since the attack on Konoha up until that day, "you're helping your Otou-san take care of your Okaa-san, right?"

"Hai! I train with Otou-san and Okaa-san all the time, and Otou-san says I'm getting stronger every day! Wanna see?"

Sakura nodded and held her palm out in front of the little boy. Taking a deep breath, Keiji concentrated on his new target, and with all his might punched his fist into Sakura's hand. Of course, it didn't hurt, but that didn't mean Sakura wasn't proud of his efforts. She shook her hand as if it actually hurt and smiled. "Wow, Keiji-chan! You have gotten really strong!"

Keiji wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and Sakura returned the gesture. His head rested on her shoulder as he said, "Thank you, Sakura-chan! One day I'm going to be strong like Otou-san and Okaa-san, and I'm going to protect the village just like you!"

Keiji pulled away, but Sakura still had him in her arms. "I'm sure you will."

Suddenly, they heard someone calling Keiji's name. "Oh," he jumped, "that's Okaa-san! I got to go! Bye, Sakura-s—chan!" The little boy gave Sakura one last look and turned to where his mother was standing. Sakura smiled and got up from the ground, waving to Keiji's mother when she finally saw her.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked, causing Sakura to turn away from the child's receding figure.

"Hm? Oh, just a former patient at the hospital," Sakura shrugged. "I guess he took a real liking to me."

Sasuke paused. He looked to where Keiji had just been standing and thought about the way Sakura talked to him. There was something in the way she talked—and listened, actually listened—to Keiji. It almost reminded him of . . . Sasuke didn't finish his thought. He glanced at Sakura, who was watching Keiji and his mother walk away, and said softly, "I can see why."

Maybe too softly. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"_How will you know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_When it's the real thing?"_

"_I will finally feel good enough."_

"_And how will you know if you're good enough."_

"_I don't know! You just—" she stopped. "You just _know_."_

* * *

Karin hid behind a food stand as Sasuke and Sakura passed her, both unaware of her presence. She was on her way to meet up with Juugo and Suigetsui when she felt Sasuke's chakra, and to her annoyance, Sakura's as well. Karin scowled. When didn't she feel their chakras together? However, she never stuck around long enough to actually see them in action. But this time she was curious. Pretending to browse through various vendors, Karin watched Sasuke as Sakura was having an exchange with a little boy.

Karin told herself it was nothing.

But she saw the way he looked at her.

And it killed her inside.

* * *

Song: Endlessly – Green River Ordinance (Seriously, listen to this song. It's great!)

All right, that's Chapter 13. I don't really have much to say except that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be up in about a week or so. We'll see. Oh, and keep sending me prompts please!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	15. Chapter 14

Finals are coming up, but I still made time to get this chapter out! So I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am_

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?"_

* * *

Chapter 14

She wished he would kiss her.

Like gently hold her around the waist as he pulled her closer and kiss her.

_Wait, what?_

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to where that last thought came from. But instead of trying to figure it out, she decided to forget about it. In fact, she almost laughed at the silliness of it. She knew anything even remotely close to that would never happen anyway.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Sasuke-kun lately, Forehead," Ino suddenly remarked. It wasn't a question, so Sakura didn't answer her, but that didn't stop Ino from eyeing her suspiciously. She knew that there was something going on between the two ever since Sakura began using the honorific again. But since then their relationship never seemed to progress into anything that would cause her any alarm, so Ino convinced herself that she was only seeing things she wanted to see.

Honestly, who wouldn't want to see their best friend with the man who clearly made her happy? But she got nothing, and eventually, Ino forgot about it. At least, until the other day when Ino heard some news along the grapevine concerning Sakura and a certain Uchiha. And it was _not _what Ino was expecting to hear. Of course, everything was completely false, but something was definitely up when your best friend started becoming a part of the village gossip. "Is he still," she made a crude hand gesture, "with you know who?"

"You mean Karin?" Ino nodded. Sakura put the flower down and thought about it for a while. "No, I don't think so."

Interesting. "What made him stop?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." But Sakura saw the way Ino was looking at her; she knew what she was thinking. Sakura scowled. "It's not like that, Ino-pig! We're just friends. Besides, he would never feel—or even want to do anything—like that with me."

"Okay, but how do you feel?" Sakura refused to answer Ino's question and looked away. However, not before Ino saw the tint of pink of Sakura's face. "You're blushing!"

Sakura's hands scrambled to hide her cheeks as she glared at Ino. Her words were muffled. "No, I am not!"

"Liar!" Ino pulled Sakura's hands away from her face and rolled her eyes. Honestly, Sakura could be such a child sometimes. "I'm not blind! I can see it! It's right on your face!"

"Fine!" Sakura cursed herself for her inability to control her blush. "But let's just say I do feel . . . _something_. And don't take that to mean that I do, okay? I'm just saying thatit doesn't matter how I feel, Ino-pig. It's Sasuke-kun we're talking about. You know how he treated Karin. And it's not like he'd feel anything towards me. I'm just Sakura Haruno, the girl who used—emphasis on 'used'—to be in love with him. I'm pretty sure he'd rather let things stay the way they are now."

"But he ended things with Karin didn't he?

"Yeah," Sakura said cautiously. She wasn't sure where this was going, but she was sure she didn't want to find out. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"What do you mean it doesn't mean anything?!" Ino exclaimed and stood up from her chair, placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders. Ino looked directly into Sakura's eyes, her face only a few inches from hers. Did she really have to spell it out for her? "There must have been a reason _why_. Our dear Sasuke-kun is a man. And what do men like?" Ino didn't even wait for Sakura to answer. "Sex. And Sasuke-kun had someone who was willing enough to give him that even though she was fully aware that it was meaningless. Men do not just give that up for no reason!"

"Of course there was a—wait," Ino's suggestion finally dawned on her. "Are you trying to say that the reason Sasuke-kun stopped seeing Karin was because of me?"

"And she finally gets it!" Ino threw her arms in the air in triumph and sat back down.

"But it's not like I was planning for that to happen," Sakura said defensively, but she knew it only made her sound guiltier. Sakura shook her head and sighed "I was just trying to make things better between them."

Ino's eyes widened. "Wait, are you trying to tell me you were trying to help them?" Ino shuddered at the thought of Karin and Sasuke doing . . . _that_, and the image of Sakura cheering them on. Why Sakura would try to help them was beyond her understanding. Karin was never anything less than spiteful when she spoke to them, especially to Sakura. And now she was trying to tell her that she wanted things to get better between them? Preposterous. "You actually wanted them together?!"

"I didn't want anything!" Sakura rubbed her temples and groaned. Ino made it sound like what she did was intentional. And it wasn't. _It wasn't_. "I know we have our differences. And even though we don't really like each other, I just couldn't stand Karin being treated like that, as if Sasuke could do anything he wanted with her and it wouldn't matter. All I did was just tell Sasuke to think of her feelings. I wasn't trying to do anything, I swear. But I guess, in some way, that caused him to end their—relationship?" _Sleeping arrangement?_

Ino sighed. "For someone so smart, you can be so dumb, Forehead. I'm not saying that you were trying to break them up; I know that. But don't you see? He didn't just end things with Karin because of you. He did it _for_ you."

"For _me_?"

"Because he—"

"Ino-pig, don't be ridiculous." Sakura waved her off, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. "I can't have you putting things like this in my head. It might—It might change everything."

Ino looked at Sakura and said gently, "There's nothing wrong with change."

"But we're finally friends, Ino!" Sakura's shoulders slumped. "And you know how much that means to me. I can't go around risking what took us so long to build just because I might be starting to feel something."

Beat.

"Ha! So you admit it!" Ino pointed at Sakura. She seemed to have ignored everything Sakura had just said except for the last few words. "You do feel something! Even if it's just a little something! It's there!"

Sakura's eye twitched; she couldn't believe she said that. Even though it wasn't a full confession, Sakura said the words out loud. It made it more real, tangible—something Sakura didn't want right now. She clicked her tongue and huffed. But Ino was still smiling at her devilishly as she tried to look casually at the time. It was still early, but Sakura had just about enough of this conversation. Getting her things together, Sakura stood up. "I've got to go."

Ino raised her brow. "To meet Sasuke-_kun_?"

Blush. "Shut up."

* * *

"_I feel like I'm always doing the talking."_

"_That's because you are."_

"_Wha—! Fine, you talk. Tell me something about yourself."_

_Silence._

"_Sasuke-kun! Come on!"_

"_Tch. Fine." He thought for a moment. "I like tomatoes."_

" _. . . Really." Sacasm. "Tomatoes? That's the best you could think of?"_

* * *

"It's her, isn't it?" Karin walked up to him one day. Sasuke stopped. If he could, he would have just continued along the path to his apartment, but she blocked his way. There was a fire in her eyes, Sasuke noted, something akin to determination. Karin put her hands on her hips. There was no way she was going to let him avoid this conversation. She had to know.

Sasuke looked at her wearily. "Who?"

Karin held back the urge to roll her eyes. _Who else would it be?_ "Sakura."

"I don't know," he said calmly, expressionless, "what you're talking about."

"Bullshit, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke raised his brow. That was the first time she ever had the courage to say anything like that to him. But Karin didn't feel sad anymore. She didn't want to cry. No, she was angry. Ever since she saw them together after Sakura talked to that little boy, Karin couldn't help but notice them. They were always together. There was no inclination of a romantic relationship between them, but she saw how he looked at her.

And it made her sick.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" she accused, as if it was something to be ashamed of; as if it were something dirty, impure.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I am not," he said, glaring at her, "in _love_ with her." Sasuke involuntarily grimaced at the word. He wondered how Karin could come to that conclusion, but his thoughts drifted back to the pink-haired kunoichi. He pictured her smile; he heard her laugh. The grimace went away, but he didn't feel any better. Maybe there was something to be ashamed about. "I never have been."

Karin thought she would have been glad to hear Sasuke say that, but she wasn't. It wasn't enough. Even if he said he wasn't in love with her, there was something there. It was undeniable. Karin could see it on his face. "But you feel something for her?"

" . . . "

"Something," Karin continued warily, as if she was walking on glass, "you never felt with me?"

At first, Sasuke didn't say anything and stared at her. What did he feel? He tried to gather his thoughts and form them into an adequate answer, but all the he could muster was his usual, unsatisfying response. "Hn."

Karin bowed her head. It felt like something broke inside of her. Sasuke didn't even say a word, but he didn't need to. Karin knew what it meant. And all of a sudden, all of her anger turned to grief. Is this what it felt, she wondered, to really have your heart broken? She thought she knew what it felt like before, but having Sasuke confirm her suspicions was more than she could bear. She looked up. "_Why_?" Karin asked as she felt her throat constrict. "Why _her_?"

But Sasuke wasn't even looking at her anymore.

Karin struggled to keep her emotions in control, but with each passing moment she felt her resolve weaken. Her vision started to get blurry from the tears that were forming. She was just so sick of this. "What does she have that I don't?"

His eyes turned back to Karin and stared at her. He thought about Sakura. He thought about her training with him. He thought about her sitting with him at their bench. He thought about the way she laughed. The way she got angry too easily. The way she punched him or Naruto whenever she was annoyed. The way she cherished her village. The way her hand felt in his. The way she understood him. The way she didn't. And the way she tried.

The way she always tried.

"Sasuke-kun?" The tears began to fall. He was looking at her, but she knew he wasn't really looking at her. Sasuke was thinking of something else, and she could only guess what—_who_—it was.

Sasuke blinked, the thoughts of Sakura fading away. Red hair replaced pink. He saw Karin was crying—silent, painful tears. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

But as began to walk away Karin panicked. "Wait! Sasuke-kun!" she screamed. "I love you!"

He stopped.

His back was facing her. Why couldn't he ever look at her? Why was she always looking at his back? Karin was still crying, but now the anger had returned. She wanted answers, and she was going to finish this conversation whether he wanted to or not, even it killed it her. "Look at me, damn it! Sasuke-kun, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Karin ran to him and turned him around so she was facing him, so he could see her. She wasn't going to let Sasuke just leave. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her anymore. "Tell me why, Sasuke-kun." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Tell me why you couldn't just love me back!"

_Because you weren't her_.

"I don't know."

Karin opened her eyes and nodded slowly. Typical. _Fucking typical_.She tried to sound angry, but her effort was futile; she only sounded crushed, "Was there ever a part of you that felt anything, even just a little bit, when we were together?" _Give me something. Anything._

Sasuke hesitated before he gave her the truth. "No."

_Anything but that_.

"Did it," Karin said through the tears. "Did it really mean nothing to you?"

"I thought you understood the situation."

" . . . I did," her shoulders relaxed. She was tired. She was tired of being upset. She was tired of crying. She felt so defeated. "But I always hoped . . . "

_I always hoped you'd learn to love me, the way I always loved you._

* * *

Song: 2 AM – Alexz Johnson

Not much to say except that I hope you enjoyed Chapter 14. The next one will be out next week as long as I don't get too bogged down by exams and such. Oh, send me prompts!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	16. Chapter 15

FINALS. I hope you enjoy this chapter! That is all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_I turn my head _

_I can't shake the look you gave _

_And I'm good as dead _

'_Cause, oh, those eyes are all it takes _

_And all I want is you."_

* * *

Chapter 15

They weren't doing anything different. They still talked. They still sparred. They still went to their bench whenever they could. On the surface everything seemed normal. But something wasn't quite the same. Something was off. It was almost as if a wall was growing between them.

And Sakura couldn't help but acknowledge this wall as the two of them walked together to meet Naruto and Sai for lunch. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure it had something to do with the conversation she had with Ino a few days ago. Sakura sighed. This was exactly why she didn't want Ino putting thoughts into her head. Now she felt herself being cautious around the Uchiha. But didn't Ino say that she wasn't the only one who thought there was something going on between them? And if the village saw something, wouldn't Sasuke be able to eventually?

Their hands brushed.

Sakura blushed and laughed awkwardly. "Oh! S-sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked away. "Hn."

_Damn it, Ino-pig_.

But even Sakura could blame Ino for her behavior, she couldn't explain why Sasuke was acting weird. He seemed to be just as weary around her, if not more. _But why? It's not like—_The realization suddenly hit her. What if he already suspected she was developing feelings for him? Sakura held her breath. Maybe that's why he couldn't look her in the eye anymore. Maybe in his own way, he was trying to tell her he wasn't interested.

Sakura grimaced. Was it that obvious? She didn't even think she felt anything! Okay, so maybe she did want Sasuke to kiss her, but _still_. She didn't think it was noticeable. But if everyone thought so—including Sasuke apparently—she must have been coming on too strong. Was she being too affectionate? Sakura bit her lip. She didn't think she was acting any differently. Normally, things like this wouldn't have bothered her, but if it was starting to place a strain on her friendship then Sakura couldn't just let it go. However, it seemed as if her efforts to repair things were making it worse.

"Come on, Sakura," Sasuke said, noticing she was lost in her thoughts. She had been so distracted lately. "You're going too slow."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura quickened her pace to match Sasuke's, but they remained silent. He looked at her oddly, but she didn't seem to notice; he wasn't used to her being so quiet. But it wasn't like he was going to say anything. And as they continued to walk Sasuke thought about what Karin had said to him again.

_But you feel something for her? _

"Ne? Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked him; she looked worried. But Sasuke ignored her question and looked somewhere else. He heard Sakura sigh, but she didn't make any comment. Guilt crept up his spin and into his conscience. He felt so stupid. Of course Sakura would notice if something was bothering him; Sakura knew him better than anyone else. After everything they've been through together, it wasn't fair that he was hiding it from her. But this was something that he couldn't tell her. How could he, when he didn't understand it himself?

_Something you never felt with me?_

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Well, Karin was right about that. He did feel something, but what that something was, he wasn't sure. He knew it wasn't a bad thing; Sasuke liked whatever it was that he felt with Sakura. But Karin mentioned the word "love," and Sasuke couldn't help but frown at the thought. Love? Sasuke stole a glance at the girl next to him. He thought about it again. No, it wasn't love, he told himself. It wasn't. But Sasuke had to admit, it was undeniably something.

He did have the urge to kiss her after all.

And he _still_ had the urge to kiss her. All the time. Whenever they were together the same urge would be there: when they trained; when they talked; when they walked. But every time he thought about it, Karin's words would repeat in his head, stopping him from ever doing anything. And even though this annoyed Sasuke to no end, maybe it was a good thing. His relationship with Sakura was too important to just go around and mess it up by kissing her, especially when he wasn't even sure how he felt.

And now it was taking a toll on the dynamic of their friendship, and he didn't know how it was supposed to get better. Sasuke stole another glance at Sakura, and immediately had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Sakura was distracted, to say the least. She had been distracted for a while now, and he knew it probably had to do with him. Her eyes slowly turned to his direction, but when she saw he was staring at her she quickly looked away, mumbling a half-hearted apology. Sasuke sighed. When did things get so complicated?

The rest of the journey continued in silence, but when Sasuke and Sakura finally reached Ichiraku's they saw that Naruto and Sai still hadn't arrived. Awkwardly, the two of them stood there and waited, left to their own thoughts. However, after a few minutes, Sakura finally built enough courage to break the silence, "Sasuke-kun, I know something is—"

"Sakura-chan! Teme!" Sakura stopped and turned her attention to the blonde who was running towards them, her opportunity to fix whatever was going on between her and Sasuke gone. "Sorry we're a little late, but . . . we got lost on the road of life?"

She rolled her eyes. Naruto just had _impeccable_ timing. "Now you're the one sounding like Kakashi-sensei."

"Actually," Sai interrupted, once he reached the three of them, "Dickless over here got distracted when we passed Hinata-san along the way."

Sakura smiled when she saw the blush form on Naruto's face, and she couldn't help but wonder when the two of them would finally start dating. _At least their relationship isn't so . . . complicated._

"Well enough about that," Naruto said, taking a seat at the ramen stand. "I'm starving!"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sasuke silently followed the blonde, taking the seat next to him. Sai waited for Sakura to sit down, following the advice in his book about manners and expecting her to take the seat next to the Uchiha; however, he was surprised to see that instead, she skipped a seat, leaving the one next to Sasuke for him. As he sat down, Sai eyed Sakura and then Sasuke. It was odd, but he remained quiet. However, that didn't stop Naruto from saying anything.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there, Sakura-chan?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, feigning ignorance. "I always sit here!"

Naruto tilted his head and thought about it. "No you—"

"_Yes_, Naruto," she said warningly, giving him a look that shut the blonde up, "I do."

The subject was dropped after that, the air tense until they were asked to give their orders. And of course, because Naruto was starving he had to order twice as much as he usually did, which already was a lot. But despite things starting off weird, things seemed to carry on as usual, and the conversation was kept light. Naruto and Sasuke would have their petty arguments. Sakura would try to make peace. And Sai would sit there smiling, making comments every once in a while that made the rest of them want to punch him in the face.

However, even though things seemed normal, Sai made an interesting observation. Sasuke and Sakura were avoiding each other. Sakura refusing to sit next to him was one thing, but Sai noticed how both of them would talk to either Naruto or him but never to each other, at least not directly. They barely even looked at each other; they seemed so uncomfortable. Sai smiled. It reminded him of something he just read in one of his books, and he was about to bring it up when they heard someone call out to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

With his mouth full of ramen, Naruto turned around and saw Hinata walking toward Ichiraku's. His eyes widened as he swallowed the noodles as fast as he could and excused himself from the table, leaving Sasuke, Sai and Sakura alone.

Sai watched Hinata and Naruto and smiled. The problem in his book could also apply to them, but it seemed that Sasuke and Sakura's situation was a little more serious. He turned to Sasuke and Sakura; it was going to be a little difficult because he was between the two of them, but he was determined to help them. They were his friends after all.

"Something is different about you two," Sai began, smiling. Sakura raised her brow, but he stopped her beforee she could say anything. "Wait, Ugly, let me finish. Anyway, I think I know what it is. I read it in this book." He pulled out the said book from his vest with a flourish and showed it them. "And it says that what you two are experiencing is called," he flipped through the pages, searching for the exact page and looking up when he found it, "'sexual tension.'"

At the same time, Sasuke and Sakura choked on their ramen.

"It says here that," Sai started to read, "'Sexual tension often occurs between friends in a close relationship. However, the two people involved often deny their feelings for each other to themselves, and to others.'"

Sakura's face turned tomato red. "Sai, I don't think—"

"Ugly, would you like to read you the definition of denial?"

"No, but—"

Sai smiled at her and then at Sasuke, who was glaring. Sai tilted his head and immediately thought of another phrase that he read in the last book he read: "if looks could kill." However, he ignored him. Their reactions only further proved his theory. Sai's smile grew. At last, he thought, a book that was helping him understand human interaction correctly. "Anyway, this book says that this kind of tension isn't good for you or for the people you're around. So obviously all you guys have to do is have sexual inter—"

"WHAT?!"

The next thing Sai knew, he was flying through the air from the force of Sakura's fist. As his body continued fly back, he couldn't help but wonder what he said this time He was only trying to help, and it seemed like this new book knew what it was talking about. He sighed. _I actually thought I was going to get it right this time. _

With a loud crash, Sai landed at the feet of both Naruto and Hinata. They looked at Sai and then at Sakura, who was still huffing with anger, but her anger couldn't hide the obvious blush on her face. People were staring, but Sakura didn't seem to care as stiffly turned back around and sat back in her seat to finish her ramen. Naruto and Hinata's attention turned to Sasuke, hoping to get a clue about what just happened, but he was just sitting in his seat, his eye twitching. They exchanged looks. "Sai," Naruto said slowly, "what the hell happened?"

* * *

"_If you could go back in time, would you change anything?"_

"_Is that even a question?"_

"_Right." She paused. "I don't think I would."_

"_Really," he said incredulously. "Nothing?"_

_She stopped to think before she turned took look at him right in the eye._

"_Nothing."_

_But even with the look of resolve on her face, he didn't buy it._

"_Liar."_

* * *

After convincing Sakura to heal Sai's injuries, their lunch continued rather smoothly. Of course, there was still the confusion of what exactly happened between Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura in the air, but Naruto ignored it. He knew he couldn't ask Sakura or Sasuke, and when he asked Sai what happened Sai only mumbled something about trying to help. However, he wouldn't elaborate. And after seeing what happened to Sai, Naruto decided that he'd rather not know. But on the bright side, he convinced Hinata to stay, which alleviated some of the awkwardness. For him, at least.

And for another hour the five of them remained at the ramen stand until Naruto finally decided he had enough. "Ugh! I am so full!" he said as they walked away from Ichiraku's. "Hey, since we're all together why don't we—"

"Not today, dobe."

"How about another time, Naruto?"

Sasuke and Sakura spoke at the same time, and they looked at each other for a moment before quickly looking away. Sakura saw the smile Sai was giving them and tried her best to control herself from hitting him again. But Naruto, on the other hand, oblivious as always, looked at both of them and asked, "Why not? What do you two have to do that's so important?"

"I'm going to train."

"I'm going to help at the hospital."

They did it again, but this time they avoided looking at each other all together. And before Naruto could say anything to try and change their minds, Sasuke and Sakura left, leaving in opposite directions. Naruto sighed, "Geez, they were acting so weird today. What the hell did you say to them Sai?"

But Sai only smiled at him and shook his head. Although his book didn't seem to help him out too much, he still believed he was correct about Sasuke and Sakura. Besides, his book also told him that he shouldn't go around telling others about other people's relationship problems. However, he looked at Naruto and Hinata, remembering that the chapter in his book also applied to them.

Only this time, he was going to try a different approach.

"So," Sai began slowly, "when are you guys going to do to it?"

"Do what?" Hinata asked.

"Have sex?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Song: Under Control – Parachute

That is Chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be _interesting_. But just keep in mind that everything I write has a purpose. Anyway, I need to get back to studying for finals! Send prompts! Have fun!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	17. Chapter 16

I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH MY FRESHMAN YEAR IN COLLEGE. WOO. I actually meant to post this yesterday, but because of the whole Chapter 631 business, I spent whatever writing time I had for prompts. So yeah! I'm so pumped for next week's new chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_I'm coming to terms_

_I'm starting to learn_

_This ain't all it's cracked up to be_

_'Cause I'm using you, you're using me_

_It's never as easy as we believe"_

* * *

Chapter 16

It took some time for Sasuke and Sakura to get over what Sai said to them, but they just figured that Sai was just being Sai and ignored it. In fact, they just pretended the whole thing never happened and continued their friendship as usual, but now the wall that was forming between them was undeniable, ever-present. And despite attempting to go on as normal, they couldn't help but wonder if Sai might have had a point. But it's not like they would have said anything anyway.

They were in the middle of sparring when Sakura noticed Naruto making his way to their usual training spot. She dodged Sasuke's incoming attack and starting running towards him. Rolling his eyes as he punched the ground, Sasuke got up and put his hands into his pockets and followed Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke heard Sakura say brightly, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Hinata-chan?"

A light blush appeared on Naruto's face. "I was! But she was suddenly called to the Hokage's office. I think she's going to be sent on a mission soon. Anyway, why are you guys still here?"

"Isn't it obvious, dobe? We were training," Sasuke said tersely when he reached the two.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "You guys are _still_ training?!" Naruto exclaimed. He shook his head and sighed. "You know there's more to life than _just_ training!"

"Not to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped, trying to make a joke. She looked over at the Uchiha to see if he thought it was funny, but when she turned around she saw Sasuke did not look amused. "I was kidding! I know training isn't your _whole_ life!" But Sasuke's sour expression didn't disappear. Sakura's smile fell. So much for normalcy.

"Hn."

"Anyway," Naruto said, changing the subject, "I was wondering if you guys were busy tonight. Apparently there's this house special at the bar near Ino's: half priced drinks for anyone who is a Konoha ninja! And a bunch of us were planning to go. What do you guys think? It sounds like it would a lot of fun!"

Sakura didn't have to think twice before she told Naruto that she'd love to go. It had been a while since she'd gone out and had some fun. Naruto pumped his fist in the air, pleased, and then both of them stared at Sasuke, waiting for him to respond. However, they all knew that he didn't really have a choice. Naruto would be willing to drag him along if he really had to. And with as much enthusiasm as someone who was about accept a D-rank mission rather than to plan a night out with his friends, Sasuke grunted and said, "_Fine_."

* * *

"_What do you think is out there, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_More stars."_

"_Of course."_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_I don't know. It just seems so endless. Don't you ever wonder?"_

"_Not really."_

* * *

Sakura was running late again. After her sparring session with Sasuke, she decided to make a trip to the hospital just to check if she could help with anything. And although the doctors said that they didn't want to trouble her, Sakura told them that she didn't mind and helped with physicals and check-ups anyway. Before she knew it, Sakura saw that it was almost time to meet everyone at the bar.

In a rush, she left the hospital and went to her apartment to take a shower and change into her outfit, which of course, took her forever. It had been so long since she had something to dress up for, and Sakura could feel the excitement bubbling inside her, wondering what the night would bring. And even though she saw the time, Sakura still couldn't decide what to wear, but after a few more outfit changes, Sakura opted for a simple red dress. She looked herself over in the mirror a few more times before running out the door.

"Hey, Forehead! You're late!" Ino walked towards Sakura and put her arm around her shoulder. Sakura smiled at her best friend who, she noticed, was clearly already buzzed, and gave her a small apology. However, Ino just rolled her eyes and she said, "I'm a little disappointed in you, Forehead."

"I told you! I was just a little sidetracked at the hospital."

Ino shook her head, "No, not that, silly!" She stopped what she was saying to greet a friend of hers, seemingly forgetting what she wanted to tell her. Sakura sighed and nudged Ino, prompting her to leave her friend and continue. "Right, sorry! As I was saying, I was kind of hoping you'd arrive here with Sasuke-kun. But he's been here since _ for_ever! He's over there with Naruto. Look at him! Do you see him, Forehead? _Look at him._ He's obviously missing your face! Come on! Make a move!"

Okay, Sakura decided, Ino was definitely more than buzzed. And Sakura was way too sober to be having this conversation with her right now.

"Alright, Ino-pig," she said, patronizing her, "I will make a move. Yeah. Just let me have a drink first."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Ino led her to the bar, making a small toast before downing their shot. The burn was immediate, and Sakura had to hold in the cough the threatened to escape. It really had been a while. And against her better judgment, Ino convinced her to take another one. And another. And another. They laughed. They talked to their friends. Ino flirted with the bar tender. Sakura cheered her on. It wasn't long until Sakura began to feel the lightness associated with alcohol, but it was nice. It was fun.

After a while, Ino left her to go flirt with some other guy she found cute, and Sakura made her way across the bar to find other people she knew. She looked at the spot where Ino said Sasuke was sitting and saw that he hadn't moved. Naruto was next to him, both of them with their nth drinks. _I'm supposed to make a move, right?_

She felt someone tap her shoulder, causing her to jump. But when Sakura turned around, she saw that it was just Sai. "Oh, hello Sai," she said, hearing the slight slur in her voice.

Sai smiled. He knew who she was staring at. "So, have you two solved your sexual tension yet?"

Had Sakura been sober, she probably would have hit him, but in the state she was in she actually found Sai's statement humorous. She let out a loud laugh; the other people surrounding her starting to stare. Maybe too humorous. "Nope," Sakura said, patting Sai on back, "Actually, I think we're trying to ignore it as much as possible."

"How's that going for you?"

Sakura thought about it. "It fucking sucks!" She laughed again, and as she did, someone bumped into her, causing her to sway a bit. Sakura might have fallen had not Sai been there to steady her. And somehow, amidst all of that, another drink made its way into her hand. _How many is this now? _"Thanks, Sai."

"So are you going to do anything about it?"

Sakura sipped her drink and raised her brow, completely forgetting what they were just talking about. "About what?"

Sai shook his head and pointed his thumb in the direction where Sasuke was currently sitting. "You and that traitor over there's sexual tension?"

She peered over his shoulder to look at Sasuke and looked up at Sai. "You think I should?"

Pulling out a book from his vest—Sakura couldn't help but wonder how many of those he actually had—and opened to a page. "Why not? In this book it says that alcohol helps alleviate your inhibitions. And everyone's been drinking tonight. Maybe it will help solve whatever's been going on between you two."

Now she didn't know why, but Sai's reasoning just made so much sense to her. Maybe this house special was some kind of sign. Deciding to leave Sai to his own devices, Sakura made her way through the crowd to where Sasuke was sitting. As she got closer, she had a feeling that he was watching her. And when she was just a few feet away her eyes met his, causing her to stop where she was standing. He had been watching her. But Sasuke was looking at her oddly; she couldn't place what it was. Whether that was because she was drunk or because she just couldn't tell was beyond her.

"Hey," a man suddenly appeared in front of her. Sakura looked up. He was tall, she noted, but she couldn't really make out or remember any his other features. _Two eyes. A nose. A mouth. And hair. He has that, too_.

"H-hi," Sakura said and smiled awkwardly. She tried to look around him and see if Sasuke was still there, hoping he was still there. Thankfully, he was, but she saw he was glaring at her; and she couldn't understand why.

"You're cute," the man continued, grabbing Sakura's attention again. "Why don't I buy you a drink?"

She laughed. She was laughing a lot tonight. But everything just seemed so _funny_. "Sure, why not?" Sakura slurred as she shrugged. A free drink was a free drink, right? Pleased, the man ordered her something, though she couldn't remember what, half-listening as he talked to her. Sakura didn't even have a clue about what he was talking about, but she still found herself laughing like an idiot. _Wasn't I supposed to do something?_

Then in the middle of saying something clever—or what her drunken mind convinced her was clever—she suddenly remembered Sasuke and looked around the man to where Sasuke was sitting before. But to her surprise, she saw his seat was empty. Sakura panicked and mentally slapped herself. She wanted to talk to Sasuke, not whatshisname over here. That was the plan. However, her eyes turned towards the exit just in time to see Sasuke leaving the bar.

Sakura didn't even say goodbye to the man who bought her a drink.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as, stumbling a bit as she followed him outside. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm. "Let's walk home together, okay?"

* * *

"_What scares you, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Oh, really."_

_He paused. "What scares you?"_

"_Nothing," she repeated and gave him a small smile. "And everything."_

* * *

She didn't even know why she was in his apartment.

And she definitely didn't know why Sasuke was staring at her like that.

Sakura felt dizzy. Everything was a blur. The last thing she remembered was walking—stumbling—with Sasuke along the streets of Konoha. What they talked about, she wasn't sure. Hell, she didn't even know if they talked at all. And now she found herself inside Sasuke's apartment. Did he even invite her in? Sakura's eyes widened; she hoped she wasn't being rude. However, Sasuke didn't seem to mind that she was just standing there, albeit awkwardly.

She took her eyes off Sasuke and looked around her. Although she had passed Sasuke's apartment many times, she had never been inside before. There wasn't much; a couch, a lamp, a kitchen, various objects that one would have in their apartment. It was simple; it was Sasuke. She liked it.

When Sakura finished examining the room, she noticed Sasuke walking towards her. He was so quiet, already halfway towards her when she finally noticed. Instinctively, Sakura backed away until she couldn't anymore, her back against the wall. She made no move to escape, but Sasuke still put both of his hands on the wall to prevent her from leaving. Sakura looked intently at Sasuke's eyes and then shifted her attention to his lips, wondering if he was going to kiss her. She wanted him to, but Sakura wasn't sure if that was her or the alcohol talking.

"Sakura," he said huskily, taking her away from her thoughts. She looked into his eyes again. Maybe she wasn't in the right state of mind, but the way Sasuke said her name gave her the idea that he wasn't exactly sober either. "Sai," he paused, "He was right."

Sakura tilted her head. Sai? What did he have to do with anything? "What—" she began to say, but before she could utter another word Sasuke placed his lips on hers, forcefully, passionately. Sakura's eyes widened before she finally relaxed and kissed him back, her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

She didn't know how to describe it. It was like something exploded between them. All the pent up emotions from the last few weeks were released in that kiss. The wall that had kept them separated was broken. In that kiss were their fights, their secrets, their desires. Everything.

Before she realized it, Sakura was on Sasuke's bed, him on top of her. She noticed her dress was on the floor, along with Sasuke's shirt. _When did that happen_? Sasuke began to kiss her neck as his hands made his way to unclasp her bra. She knew she was supposed to feel excited, but for reasons she couldn't explain, Sakura suddenly felt very vulnerable, exposed.

"Sakura," Sasuke said into her skin, tickling her skin. Sakura suppressed the giggle. "I," he breathed heavily, "I want you." Sakura froze, the smile disappearing. Something in his voice woke her up from her daze. He only _wanted_ her; that's all that this was, she realized: lust. Drunken lust.

His lips travelled back to hers. Her bra was off now; one arm around her waist, the other hand on her breast. "No, wait. Sasuke-kun," she said between their kisses, suddenly aware of what was happening. It was as if a dose of sobriety had just smacked her across the face. This didn't feel right. They were drunk. She changed her mind. She didn't want him. Well, she did—she couldn't deny that anymore—but not like this. "Sasuke-kun, stop."

He paused, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at her body. One word flashed in Sakura's mind: hungry. "If this is your first time . . . " Sakura knew he was trying to sound gentle, but it wasn't comforting.

"No, it's not that," Sakura said breathlessly as she placed both of her hands on his chest. But _his_ hands. They suddenly felt so heavy.

Sasuke laughed, the arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Then, I don't see the problem," he slurred and continued to kiss her neck.

"I just—this doesn't feel right. I don't want—You're not listening to me. Sasuke-kun, stop!" Sakura was starting to panic. Although it wasn't easy, she tried her best to focus and charged as much chakra as she could into her hands, shoving Sasuke's body off of her and onto the floor. "I said no!"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his head. He was glaring at her. His eyes were red. Maybe she used too much chakra. "What," he said, unamused, "the fuck, Sakura."

"I—" Tears began streaming down her face. She was shaking, crossing her arms to cover her exposed chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how the night was supposed to end. "This isn't—I don't—I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." But Sakura saw how he was looking at her and backed out of his room. As quickly as she could Sakura found her clothes and slipped them on, running out of his apartment before he even got up from the ground.

* * *

Song: Coming to Terms – Carolina Liar

As;lkjdflsdfkj. That's Chapter 16, chock full of drama and action and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed! I don't really have much to say, except for my usual messages and that the next update will be up in a week or so.

But yeah, I personally liked this chapter because I don't know, I'm an addict for dramatics and writing drama is just fun. So yeah. (:

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	18. Chapter 17

Hello! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven"_

* * *

Chapter 17

She was going to apologize.

Not because she didn't want to have sex with him, of course, but because she didn't mean to push him off of her that hard. He wasn't listening, and she panicked. They were both intoxicated; they weren't thinking straight. And Sakura knew Sasuke was confused. She saw it on his face. But they weren't coherent enough for explanations. That's why Sakura woke up early the next morning and walked over to Sasuke's apartment. Her relationship with him was too important to throw away because of decisions made in a drunken stupor, no matter how embarrassed or awkward she felt. She was going to apologize.

And then she was going to explain.

And he would understand. _He has to_.

Luckily, it seemed that Sakura reached his apartment just in time. Sasuke just walked out the door fully clad in his ninja gear. Sakura smiled. Even after a night like last night, he still had enough energy to train. But she didn't expect any less. Maybe after she talked to him he'd let her join him. Maybe things could get back to normal this time. And maybe, after that, they could see where that would take them.

Because what happened the night before was just as much her fault as his. Because she felt something. Because she knew he felt something, too.

At least, she thought he did.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, waving her arm.

His head turned in the direction of her voice, but when Sasuke saw her his eyes widened. But Sakura didn't blame him. He probably wasn't expecting her to be outside his apartment so soon. But that was okay, Sakura told herself. She was going to make sense of it soon enough. Everything was going to okay. Everything was going to be fine. However, once Sakura started running towards him another figure emerged from his apartment.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed. Her hair was a mess; the only thing covering her naked body was a bed sheet. Sakura froze, feeling a lump grow in her throat. She took a step back. She couldn't breathe.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. And she felt so stupid—to think that maybe, just _maybe_, Sasuke did feel something. But she was wrong, so and incredibly wrong. Because Sasuke only wanted her body, and if he couldn't get Sakura to give him what he wanted, he found someone else to replace her.

"Finally, I caught you before you left!" Karin continued, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm, the bed sheet threatening to fall, "I'm not going to let you go! Why don't you stay in with me this one time? We could—"

"Karin," Sasuke said evenly, looking at Sakura, "_not_ now."

She pouted. "But, Sasuke-kun! This is the least you could do! Especially after calling me at such an ungodly—" Karin stopped, her eyes travelling to where Sasuke was looking. "Oh!" she said, feigning embarrassment and pulling Sasuke's bed sheet around her body tighter. "Good morning, Sakura. What are you doing here so early? Hopefully not to see Sasuke-kun." Smirk. "As you can see, he's a little, ah, _preoccupied_ at the moment."

Sasuke tensed, watching Sakura's reaction carefully. Of all things that could have gone wrong. He didn't even know what happened last night, or how things escalated so quickly. He remembered fuming as he watched Sakura flirt with that guy. He remembered Sakura following him after he stormed out of the bar. He remembered inviting her into his apartment. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, shirtless and baffled. But when he finally realized what happened Sakura was already out the door.

Everything after that was worse than a blur. Nothing. Black. Gone. Did he go back to the bar? Did he have another drink? And when he woke up that morning with a monstrous headache, he finally put the pieces together, the realization of the previous night hitting him like Sakura's fist. But Sasuke didn't wake up next to pink, but red. _Fuck_.

Karin was sound asleep next to him, a sight he had seen many times before, but this time Sasuke didn't know what to do. He sat up in his bed for a few minutes and held his head in his hands, his thoughts only of Sakura. Things weren't supposed to happen like this. A mistake. That's all it was. A great and terrible mistake. And for a moment, Sasuke wondered if he should even tell Sakura.

_Idiot. You have to_.

Sasuke sighed. There was no doubt about it. He had to tell her what happened. They needed to talk about what happened last night, about them. The barrier of "sexual tension," as Sai would eloquently phrase it, was broken, but now what? Sasuke groaned when he glanced at Karin, realizing he couldn't think about this now, not with her in the room. He was going to train, he decided. He needed to clear his thoughts. He was going to train and then he was going to talk to Sakura.

And he was going to explain.

And she was going to understand. _She has to_.

Sasuke thought he was prepared for anything. However, he wasn't prepared to see Sakura to be in front of his apartment. It was too soon. And if that wasn't enough, Sasuke was _definitely_ not prepared for Karin to run after him. He froze. She _never_ woke up before he left—Murphy's Law at its finest. Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes widen and braced himself for a blow. But he got nothing, not even tears. Just a vacant stare. He didn't think he ever saw her eyes look so empty. Sakura looked like a statue: cold and unfeeling.

"Sakura," he said carefully. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

His voice must woken Sakura from her daze. However, she didn't look at him. Instead, she turned to Karin and answered her question.

"No, I wasn't. I just came here to tell _your_ Sasuke-kun," Sakura managed to force out. Even she could hear the pain in her voice, but she wouldn't cry. She would not_ allow_ herself to cry. Not here. Not now. Not in front of her. Not in front of _him. _She wouldn't let Karin win that easily. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "That I _never_ want to see him again. So goodbye."

Sakura inhaled, forcing back the tears, and turned around. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her from walking away, forcing her to turn back around.

"Wait, Sakura I can—"

"Let go of me, Sasuke-kun," she said mechanically, glancing at Sasuke's hands that were now gripping onto her arms, as if for dear life. But she didn't care. "I don't want to hear it."

He wanted her to cry. He wanted her to punch him. He wanted her to kick and scream. But Sakura looked at him with a stare so void of emotion that Sasuke's hands fell to his sides. They stared at each other for a few more moments. He knew he should have said something—_anything—_but nothing seemed good enough. Sakura was done, and he knew it. And when Sakura finally walked away, Sasuke didn't even try to stop her this time.

* * *

"_Don't you miss being a child?"_

" _. . . "_

"_Things were so simple back then. You'd fall or trip, and maybe you'd cry for a bit. But a few minutes later something else would catch your attention and everything would be forgotten. Everything would be fine."_

"_Hn."_

"_It's not like that so much anymore."_

* * *

"Oi! Teme!"

Sasuke looked up and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, dobe?" he said, irritated. He was not in the mood for this, especially after what transpired that morning. He couldn't even look at Karin after what happened. He was too angry, but not so much with Karin as he was with himself. As the day wore on, flashes of the night before returned, and it made him sick. He was the one who was drunk. He was the one who called Karin, almost begging her to come over; even though he knew didn't have to. Of course, she was going to agree. His fists clenched. Sasuke wanted to punch something. _God damn it_.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's fists and shrugged. Whatever it was that was bothering Sasuke wasn't his concern at the moment. "I was wondering if you had seen Sakura-chan at all today," he said, "I haven't seen her since last night, and she was supposed to meet me this afternoon. It's not like her to just forget things like this. And I figured she'd probably be with you."

"I don't know where she is, dobe," Sasuke snapped, immediately regretting the flare in his temper. It wasn't Naruto's fault that he assumed Sakura would be with him. Sasuke was just tense—more tense than usual. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

Naruto scratched his head. "This morning?" Sasuke nodded. "Wait," Naruto said, suddenly remembering seeing the two them leave the bar together, "don't tell me you and—"

"No, we didn't," Sasuke said and rubbed his temples. "I mean, we almost—But something happened last night. Bad. Really bad." _And I don't know how to fix it._

Forgetting his current task, Naruto took a seat on the bench as Sasuke told him what happened. Sasuke knew it was bad, but seeing Naruto's reaction, or lack thereof, made him feel even worse. The flamboyant blonde he knew vanished, too in shock to say or do anything. Plus, hearing himself repeat the story out loud didn't make finding a solution any easier. In fact, a solution seemed nearly impossible now. And when he finally ended with what happened that morning, the two sat in silence as Sasuke waited for Naruto to say something.

"Teme," Naruto said slowly, his eyes wide. "You didn't."

_Oh, but I did._

"And you're sure haven't seen her since this morning? At all?" he asked seriously. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slowly. "Shit," Naruto cursed under his breath, grabbing a fistful of hair. He shot Sasuke a look and stood up. There was nothing left for him to say.

And then he ran.

"Sakura-chan! Are you in there? Sakura-chan, open the door! It's me, Naruto! Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed once he reached Sakura's apartment. Naruto was banging on her door, but no one was answering. He stopped and looked through the window. It was dark, but he knew she was in there. He continued to bang on the door, commanding Sakura to open the door, when Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke had followed Naruto all the way to Sakura's apartment. Something was up, something he wasn't telling him. "What's going on?" But Naruto ignored him.

"Sasuke, not now! If you want to help just shut up!" Naruto pounded his fist on the door one last time. "Fuck! Sakura-chan, if you don't answer this door right now, I swear I'm going to break it down!"

He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sign of movement inside. But hearing no change, Naruto raised his leg and forced the door open with one swift kick. He ran into the apartment, Sasuke not too far behind. They looked around, but nothing seemed out of place. Naruto began to call her name again. "Sakura-chan! Sakur—" However, something must have caught Naruto's attention, suddenly walking in the direction of the bathroom.

The door was unlocked; he sighed in temporary relief. At least, Naruto didn't have to kick this one down. "Sakura-chan?" he said cautiously, but no one answered, "If you're in there, I just want to let you know I'm coming in." He gulped and glanced at Sasuke before he slowly turned the doorknob.

The shower was running, for how long, Naruto couldn't say. But his suspicions were correct. Sakura was home. But when he saw her, Naruto froze. She was in the tub, leaning on the wall, hugging her knees into her chest. She was drenched; her arms and legs rubbed raw. Her eyes were open, looking in their direction, but it was like she couldn't see them, her mind somewhere else.

Sasuke felt his blood run cold. "S-Sakura—?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed to turn off the shower. The water was ice cold. _She_ was ice cold. "How long have you been in here?!"

She tilted her head. "Naruto?" Sakura said, her eyes half lidded. But when she saw the blonde, she began to sob, waking from her daze. Lifting her out of the tub and placing her on the bathmat, Naruto grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped her around it. She was shaking uncontrollably as he rubbed the towel with his hands in an attempt to warm her, holding her tightly.

"N-Naruto," she said, shivering as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm s-so so-so-sorry. I tr-tried. I s-swear—"

Naruto shushed her. "I know, Sakura-chan," he said gently, pulling her closer, "I know. I'm here. We'll call Ino. Yeah. We'll call her. It will be okay. Just try to get warm. Please. You're freezing!" He took another towel from the towel rack to replace the one around her shoulders and picked her up bridal style. Naruto didn't even look at Sasuke as he walked past him and into the living room. Setting Sakura on her couch, he wrapped a blanket around her along with the towel. "Sakura-chan, just sit here for a little bit longer, okay?" Naruto said as he reached for the phone, "I'm going to—Sakura-chan, are you listening to me?"

Her eyes were closed, but she nodded, pulling both the towel and the blanket closer to her body. Her shivering had lessened, giving Naruto reason to relax a little. He sighed.

"Good. Now I'm going to call Ino. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here. She'll be here. And so is—" Naruto hesitated and looked at Sasuke, who still hadn't moved from his spot outside the bathroom. He saw the look of utter confusion on his face, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Naruto shook his head. No, it was better that he didn't mention him.

Walking over to Sasuke, Naruto placed a hand on his should and said, "Hey, I think you should go now. Everything is—will be fine. I'll talk to you when I can."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and shook his head. "Naruto," he said slowly and quietly as to not disturb the girl on the couch, "what's going on?"

Naruto waved him off. "Sasuke, not now," he chided as he dialed Ino's number, placing the receiver next to his ear. He tapped his foot impatiently. _Come on, Ino. Pick up. Pick up. _

But Sasuke couldn't just let it go. Sasuke remembered the way Sakura looked at him that morning. Her stare was cold (so, so cold). He hurt her. _You always hurt her_. But he did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sasuke just watched her walk away. He clenched his fists. He watched her walk away and didn't even think to look for her. He clenched his jaw. He watched her walk away and look what happened.

_You're always hurting her_.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again, trying to control his growing frustration.

The ringing stopped, and Naruto sighed in relief as he heard Ino's voice on the other line. "Ino!" he exclaimed, "It's me, Naruto! Listen, it's Sakura-chan. You need to get over here as fast as you can! She—" He stopped and looked at Sasuke through the corner of his eye. "Seriously Sasuke, just go," he said, "This doesn't concern you right now."

_Like hell_.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke took the phone from his ear, throwing it to the ground, and grabbed him by the collar. He could hear Ino's concerned voice on the receiver; he didn't care. "Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

But Naruto had no time for this and shoved Sasuke of him. "Sasuke, I don't want to fight you here, but I swear," he said darkly, "if you don't leave right now, I _will_ kill you."

* * *

Song: A Drop in the Ocean – Ron Pope (UGH. I love this song)

And that's Chapter 17! Heavy. Heavy. Heavy. I hope you enjoyed!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	19. Chapter 18

Gargh. I wanted to post this earlier, but I had to go to my brother's band dinner that lasted WAY to long for my taste. At least the food was pretty decent. On to the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_I'm all bits and pieces_

_Sinner and saint_

_I wanna peel away the fringe from the fold_

_Spotlights turning away_

_Cause it only takes a second to fall"_

* * *

Chapter 18

Nine days. Three hours. Forty-seven minutes. Eighteen seconds.

Nineteen.

Twenty.

It had been nine days, three hours, forty-seven minutes and twenty-one seconds since Sasuke saw Sakura at her apartment.

But who was counting?

Sasuke was having trouble sleeping again, and it was starting to show. Someone had bumped into him earlier that day, but Sasuke didn't even have to say anything; his appearance was enough to send the man running in the other direction. To put it simply, the last nine nights had been hell, both literally and metaphorically, a repeat of his first few weeks in Konoha. After lying in his bed for hours, Sasuke would go for a walk to calm his nerves, using the same route as always, thinking it would help—just like all the other times. It never did. And now, whenever he'd turn the corner he knew Sakura wouldn't be there.

He didn't know where she was these days.

A few times he passed Ino's flower shop and looked through the window, half expecting Sakura to be there. She wasn't. Sometimes he even went so far as to go inside and ask Ino where she was. But Ino could barely even look at him as she gave him the same response, a feigned "I don't know" followed by an apology. Had things turned out differently, maybe Sasuke would have forced Ino to tell him where Sakura disappeared to. Maybe he would have fought harder. But he didn't.

Sasuke sighed and propped his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He was at the bench—their bench—had been for a while now.

_I _never_ want to see him again._

Was this really how it was going to be from now on? Was he just going to continue his life in the village never knowing where she was? Never seeing her again? He didn't want to believe it was possible, but at this point, he just didn't know anymore. Sasuke couldn't even imagine what that would be like, what that would _feel _like. He didn't dare. But it was ironic really. Sasuke didn't know how he did it; he was able to survive as a missing-nin for years, and he was fine, capable. Now, after an absence of just nine days, after knowing Sakura for more than half a year, he could barely even function.

_I swear, if you don't leave right now, I _will_ kill you_.

Sasuke pounded his fist against his knee and cursed under his breath, "Damn it!" He stood up from the bench and stormed towards Naruto's apartment. He didn't care that he was there a just few hours ago. He was tired. He was tired of waiting, tired of listening, tired of hoping for things to change. Things couldn't just continue the way they were going. He couldn't take it anymore; he felt like he was going to go crazy. And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him or Sakura. So he was going to try again. And once Sasuke reached Naruto's apartment, he knocked—_banged_—on his door, loud enough for the dobe to hear, loud enough for the passerby to stare.

He would have stared yelling, but after a few more pounds, the door finally opened. However, Sasuke didn't even wait for Naruto to respond, already knowing what he'd tell him.

"Let me see her," Sasuke said evenly, resentment and even a sense of desperation in his tone.

But Naruto couldn't even look at him. "I've told you before, Sasuke," he said, his eyes fixating on a spot on the ground. "I can't."

He was about to close the door on him, like he did earlier that afternoon, but Sasuke stopped him before he could, using his foot to block the door. "_Let me see her_,"Sasuke growled, saying each word slowly and with emphasis, his patience running low.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He sighed, finally making eye contact so he could get the message. "But," Naruto said, this time not sparing Sasuke's feelings, this time giving him the truth he so craved, "she doesn't want to see you."

The frustration on Sasuke's face disappeared. He shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Sakura told him the same thing herself. But it was different coming from someone else, more poignant, more absolute. He smacked his forehead, sliding his hand slowly down his face, and exhaled. Fine. "Then just," Sasuke said, bowing his head, "tell me what's wrong with her." _Just give me something. Anything._

"It's not my—"

"Naruto, I don't," Sasuke stopped, clenching his fists, taking a moment to breathe. "I don't even understand what's going on." Oh, how he wanted to kick, to _scream_. He couldn't do it anymore. "I have a right to know. _So please_."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke," he said, "I wish I could tell you. I really do. But this is something you should hear from Sakura-chan herself. And when she's ready, she'll come to you. This won't last forever. Just be patient."

* * *

After that day, Sasuke stopped going to Naruto's apartment to demand for answers. He stopped going to the flower shop. It was out in the open now. Sakura didn't want to see him. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her, wondering about her. It was starting to feel lonely again. And no matter what he did, he couldn't shake this feeling of loneliness away. It was suffocating.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked up to him. They were going to spar together for the third day in a row. Although, it might have been a poor way to fake the semblance of normalcy, it kept them busy. And even though Sasuke told himself he wasn't going to bring Sakura up, he couldn't help it. However, Naruto didn't seem surprised; he expected it.

"Better," Naruto said, giving him a reassuring smile. And it was true. She was doing better.

Sasuke nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, and began walking. "Okay," he said, resigned, tempted to convince himself that he was content with Naruto's answer.

But Naruto didn't follow him. "Teme," he said, looking him oddly. He didn't know how he didn't notice it before. "You—" _You really care about her, don't you? You—_

"What, dobe?"

Naruto changed his mind; it was better to keep thoughts like that to himself. "Never mind," he said as he quickened his pace to catch up to him, "It's nothing."

There were continual periods of awkward silence between them as they walked to the training grounds, neither knowing what to say. Naruto tried to bring up trivial matters: ramen, their upcoming sparring match, _anything_. But nothing worked. It didn't matter that they were trying to act normal; things were different, and they both knew it. But they were trying. They were all trying.

"Does she hate me?" Sasuke finally asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, teme. She doesn't." He ran his hand through his hair, wondering if there was some way to tell him more so he wouldn't have to worry so much. But he had nothing. "She's just not in a good place right now."

"Then can you just tell her I—" _I miss her. I need her. I—_ Sasuke sighed. "I don't know."

But Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and smiled. "I think I got the message."

* * *

"_You're quiet today."_

"_Hm? Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I was just thinking."_

"_About?"_

"_I had a volunteer come into the hospital today. He was talking to one of the terminally ill patients. And you know what he asked her? I don't think he was trying to be mean; I think he was just curious. But he asked,_

"'_What's it like to wake up every morning knowing that you're dying?'"_

_Pause. "What did she say back?"_

_She smiled at the memory. "She said, 'What's it like to wake up every morning pretending you're not?'_

* * *

Ino was making her way back home after delivering a flower arrangement when she saw Sasuke walking back from the training grounds. As he continued to walk towards her, her immediate reaction was to turn the opposite direction, take the long way home. However she remembered what Naruto told her the other day and calmed down. Besides, it didn't seem like he noticed her. Instead, Sasuke sat himself on a bench and began fixing his ninja gear. If she really wanted to leave without being seen now was her chance. She didn't.

"You haven't stopped by the flower shop in a while," Ino said lightly once she approached him, "I could almost say I was starting to miss you peeping your head inside."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "There was no point," he said calmly and went back to what he was doing. But he wasn't moving, just staring. Ino swallowed; she could only guess what he was thinking about.

She tried again. "Naruto has been telling me how miserable you were—"

"I am not—" Sasuke started to say but stopped, averting his gaze. He huffed. He didn't know why Ino felt the need to approach him; it was annoying. But at least, Sasuke thought to himself, he wasn't the one who up brought the subject this time.

Ino raised her eyebrow but didn't make a comment. And without asking him if it was okay, she sat down next to Sasuke. "Well, if it makes you feel better," she said, watching as countless villagers made their way down the street, "she misses you, too. A lot." Ino heard him close his weapon's pouch and turn to her. "She hasn't said anything to me, but I can tell. She's just not ready yet."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Ino saw him relax as she watched him from the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself and continued, "So don't beat yourself up over it, okay? Despite your major fuck-up—don't you dare give me that look, you know what you did was horrible—she doesn't want to lose you. She cares about you too much."

She stood up.

"You just hurt her."

_You always hurt her_.

* * *

Two weeks. Six hours. Twenty-three minutes. And fifty-five seconds.

Two weeks had passed since he last saw her, and it felt like an eternity.

Sasuke sighed as he lied on the grass at the training grounds. It had been a grueling workout, but it was an effective way to let out his frustrations. And as he watched the clouds, he thought back to all the times he found Sakura gazing at the sky, remembering how sometimes it almost felt like she'd forget he was there. He used to wonder why she did that—a habit he assumed she developed from hanging out too much with Ino and Shikamaru—but he finally understood her. It was peaceful. It almost made him forget. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Maybe he'd just stay there for another hour. Or two.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Karin standing above him. He stood up. So much for peace. "You were never one to miss a day for training were you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Karin smiled sadly. "So," she said as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet, feigning nonchalance, "how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Karin—"

"No, Sasuke-kun," she said, interrupting him, "I know what you're going to say."

"Then let me say it." Karin flinched. His voice was so grating, so harsh, but she knew Sasuke was right; it had to be said. Things couldn't stay the way they were. Too much had changed. So after taking a deep breath, Karin nodded and let him continue. "What happened that night," he began, clenching his fists, "was a mistake. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have called you. I wasn't thinking straight. And I'm sorry. It was stupid, and I hurt someone I—" Sasuke paused. "I hurt someone that is very important to me. And I don't want it to happen again."

But Karin wasn't surprised. She knew this was coming. She knew it for a long time. That was partly the reason why she went looking for him in the first place. She needed to make sure it was what he really wanted. She needed to hear him say it. At least, she'd know. But even though Karin prepared herself for this, it hurt all the same. "This is for real this time," she said softly, "isn't it?"

He didn't even have to think twice. "Yes."

"For her?"

"For her."

It got quiet again. Karin swallowed, forcing herself to ask the inevitable, "Are you guys okay? How is she?"

"I wish I knew."

Cautiously, she put her hand on his shoulder, smiling when he didn't brush her off. Karin didn't exactly know what was going on between Sasuke and Sakura, but maybe things were going to be okay after all. "She'll come around, Sasuke-kun. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. So," Karin paused and turned around. She felt the tears in her eyes forming, but she wouldn't let them fall. "I'll see you around. Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

As Sasuke watched Karin walk away, he felt relief. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had the feeling that this was soon going to be over. Packing up his things, Sasuke made his way out of the training grounds. However, before he began to head home, he heard the sound Naruto's voice calling out to him in the distance.

"Sasuke! Good, I finally found you!" he exclaimed. Naruto was panting, hands on his knees. He took a couple more breaths before he continued, "I've been looking for you all day!"

"And yet," Sasuke said, sarcastic, rolling his eyes, "you didn't think to check the training grounds. Typical."

Naruto punched him. "Shut up! This is important!"

He raised his eyebrow. Naruto was acting stranger than usual. "What is it, dobe?"

"It's Sakura."

Sasuke took a sharp inhale, feeling his heart beat faster. So that's why Naruto looked so excited. He felt a spark of hope, something that he hadn't felt in a while, something that almost seemed foreign. But just in case he was wrong, Sasuke forced himself to keep his cool as he asked calmly, "Is everything okay?"

"More than okay, teme," Naruto said, "She wants to see you."

_Thank you._

"When?"

"Well, I don't really know what this means," Naruto said, beaming, eyes full of hope, "but Sakura-chan told me to tell you that she'll be at the bench tonight."

* * *

Song: Spotlights – Let Go

And that's Chapter 18! Just a little chapter about how Sasuke's coping, which will set up for next chapter, which will be up next week-ish? And it should be, well, you guys just have to wait and find out!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	20. Chapter 19

So I guess this is next week-ish, though, I honestly planned to post this earlier. And my only excuse—a very nerdy excuse, mind you—is that I've been busy teaching myself Japanese. Heh. And when I put my mind to something, I tend to get really into it—at the expense of updating this earlier. But I've learned all hiragana and katakana, so I guess my week wasn't such a waste. :D

Oh, and I guess, no, I know this chapter warrants an obligatory **trigger warning**. Just to be clear. Super angst. I'm not kidding. Like seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting?_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive"_

* * *

Chapter 19

She said she was coming, so she was going to be there.

Sasuke had been sitting at their spot for well over an hour, and there was still no sign of Sakura. But he wasn't going to leave. He refused. Even if she didn't come for another two hours, Sasuke was going to stay where he was until she appeared, wishful, hopeful, _desperate._ However, after only a few more minutes he finally felt that familiar chakra slowly making its way towards him. Sasuke straightened his back, holding his breath, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands—on his lap? by his sides? clenched? not?—his heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. He almost couldn't believe it. It had been two weeks—two hell-filled weeks, two weeks he knew he deserved—but she was finally in front of him, emerging from the depths of whatever that plagued her. It was surreal. _Sakura._

There was no wave, no greeting, no "Hello, Sasuke-kun!" And though disheartening, Sasuke expected it. He remarked her appearance: dark circles, mussed hair, her eyes lacking that luster, that twinkle her always found charming. In a word, Sakura looked tired, more so than he, a sign that her two weeks were just as insufferable. And when she sat down, she sat the furthest she could from him, unable to look him in the eye, as if his presence was _distasteful_. Sasuke stiffened, overcome with the realization that all the progress they made in the last few months had disappeared, hitting him like a wave.

But it wasn't just that the physical distance between them had returned; it was also the emotional distance. He couldn't read her. Those eyes, eyes that he had come to know, were suddenly the eyes of a stranger.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, finally breaking the silence. But he didn't know where to start, where to express his atonement, his regret. "I—"

"You asked me once," she said, interrupting him, and paused, "why I still came here, why I ever came here."

As she spoke, Sakura musingly stared at her first two fingers on her right hand as she made them walk slowly along the bench's edge. "I used to take sleeping pills because, well, I couldn't fall asleep, obviously." She sounded calm, but her left hand clenched onto the bench tightly, betraying her voice—and oh, how Sasuke wanted to place his hand over hers, relax her muscles, caress the tension away.

"Or," she continued, "on the rare nights when I could, I'd only have nightmares. But I couldn't do it anymore, and a few weeks in I decided to stop taking the prescription against doctor's orders. At first, it wasn't such a great idea. I'd just lie awake for hours, almost regretting my decision as I begged my dreams to take me away. But I didn't care. I didn't want to rely on the pills to function." Her fingers stopped mid-step, just before the edge. "I didn't want to rely on the pills to feel normal." She collapsed her finger-legs and closed her hand in a loose fist.

"And then one night, I decided to go for a walk. You know, to get my mind off of things, and I found myself here." She paused and shook her head. "Of all places," she said under her breath. "But it helped, and I've been coming here ever since. In the beginning, I had to come here every night, but I've gotten better. Things aren't perfect, but, I don't feel so numb anymore." Sad smile. "It's better this way."

"Why did you stop?"

Sakura finally looked at him and tilted her head, almost as if she'd forgotten she was talking to someone else. But the way she answered him made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. She looked up at the stars.

"I missed dreaming."

Quiet. Forcing Sasuke to ask the inevitable, "What kept you awake?"

"And that, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and closed her eyes, allowing the breeze to brush softly against her skin, "is the million dollar question."

* * *

"_Here, Sasuke-kun. These are for you."_

"_I don't like sweets."_

"_Did I say they were sweets?"_

"_Then what are they?"_

"_You have to open it to find out!"_

_Cherry tomatoes._

* * *

"The life of a ninja isn't an easy one. Everyone knows that," Sakura said, her voice hard, jaded, "or if you don't, you learn it eventually. We can't live the lives we want. We serve. We kill. We make sacrifices." She sighed. "I thought I knew this. But it wasn't until I was 17 that I learned what the life of a ninja really meant."

Sasuke could only watch, helpless, as he saw the conflict on Sakura's face, fighting to hold her composure, fighting to keep her inner demons at bay before she released them for him to hear.

She took a deep breath. "Ninja are sent every day on missions, sent to do things they'd rather not, but what can we do? It's just how the world works. We signed up for this life, and for kunoichi, for _women_,seduction missions aren't uncommon. It's simple. You're sent to wherever you need to be, you seduce whoever your target is, and then you kill them. And at 17, I was sent on my first solo seduction mission.

"I knew what the mission asked of me, and I was prepared to do whatever I had to do. But I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't nervous. And before I left, many of my comrades visited me and gave some comforting words. They told me it wasn't the best thing in the world, but eventually you get over it. All you needed to do was remember to breathe."

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inh—!_

Sakura paused for a moment and closed her eyes, trying to piece her thoughts together into something coherent. She sighed. "That night, you asked me if it was my first time," she said softly, her hands playing with fabric of her shirt. "And I wasn't lying when I told you it wasn't."

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He swallowed, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. But it wasn't until Sakura opened her eyes and faced him, her fingers twisted around her shirt, that he felt his blood run cold.

"But," Sakura continued, "let me tell you what my first time was like."

_Exhale._

"His name was Ryou Hamada, a crime boss playing the role of citizen. From our records, he was just a man with power terrorizing the underground. And like I said, my mission was simple: find the target, seduce the target, kill the target. I spent a few days in the village to gather as much information I could on Hamada. I knew where he lived, where he worked, where he found his women. And on the third day, I decided to strike.

"But our records were wrong," Sakura said, her voice cracking, "He wasn't just a crime boss." She clenched her fists, her demons on the verge of escape. However, no matter how much it hurt, not matter how much she wanted to just _scream_, Sakura forced herself to continue, to say it out loud, to make it real once more.

"He was a _fucking_ shinobi."

_Inhale_. _Just remember to breathe._

His hands were rough, Sakura noticed as Hamada took her by the hand to the backroom, leading her to the middle of the room and instructing her to stay put as he went to close the door. Sakura felt her heart begin to race, but she took a breath, willing herself to calm down. _Soon. It will all be over soon_.

She heard Hamada lock the door, and before she knew it he was behind her. Her eyes widened. _He's quiet. _ Sakura let out a small gasp as she felt his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to his body and kissing her neck. "You seem tense," Hamada said and turned her around. The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine.

"Hamada-san?"

But he didn't answer her, instead taking her pink locks in one hand as the other went to the small of her back, the lecherous expression never leaving his face. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" he said, a hint of laughter in his tone, "I don't think an hour will be enough . . ."

She cleared her throat. "If you want more time, I'd be glad to be of service." _Like hell._ "But—"

He laughed. "Ah, yes, of course. Payment will not be an issue." The knot in Sakura's stomach tightened. "But let's get started, shall we? Why don't you go over there and undress? But don't go too fast! I want to savor every moment." There was that look again.

Sakura swallowed. "Of course, Hamada-san." She walked slowly to the table and began to untie the bow her dress, slowly, as if she could buy herself some time. _Breathe, Sakura. It will be over soon. _However, as she began to slip the sleeves off her shoulders, she stopped. Something about the room seemed off. Almost as if—

_Gen-jutsu?!_

Sakura's eyes widened in panic. "Kai—"

But before she could dispel the gen-jutsu, she felt his arms around her, holding her tightly and lifting her off the ground. Reflexively, Sakura elbowed Hamada in the guy, but it only caused his grip to tighten. He was strong, she realized, but she was stronger. However, Sakura felt a sharp pain in her neck just as she began to pump chakra into her arms. She gasped, her eyes travelling to her neck, watching in horror as Hamada injected her with a clear substance. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Sakura continued to struggle against his grasp, begging her body to use chakra when she knew she had none. She could feel herself going limp, losing control of her body. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. And once Hamada was sure Sakura was immobile he dropped her on the ground with a thud, watching silently as Hamada threw the syringe into the trash.

By this time the gen-jutsu was gone. Sakura's eyes traveled across the room. It was no longer the same room she was in before. It was dirty. It was dark.

It was a nightmare.

"Normally," he said, "I wouldn't have to do this." Hamada walked towards her half exposed body, squatting so his face was only a few feet away from hers. "But it was a good thing I keep the syringe with me at all times, don't you agree? Who knows what would have happened?" He let out a laugh before his face went serious again. "So who sent you, kunoichi?"

Sakura couldn't even glare.

However, he must have seen the anger in her eyes, causing the humor to return in his expression. "Of course!" Hamada exclaimed as he roughly picked Sakura from the ground and walked towards the bed. "You won't be doing much moving for a while, or talking for that matter. What I injected you with is a special drug; something I keep close to my heart. Literally and figuratively."

His laugh made her blood run cold. "The remarkable thing about it is that it renders your body completely immobile," he said, "It shuts down the signals to your motor neurons until you're a just like ragdoll—a beautiful ragdoll, if I must say." Smile. "I can't say the same thing about the pain though. Nope, you'll be able to feel anything." More laughter. "And everything! And seeing that you're already half dressed, why don't I have some fun with you?"

Hamada caressed her face. "I did make my payment, didn't I? I mean it's only fair," he said, "And maybe if you behave, I won't kill you. How about that, kunoichi? I'm a pretty stand-up guy, no?"

The next few hours were a blur. But there were things that she would always remember. Like the way he undressed her and kissed her neck. Like the way he watched in pleasure as she struggled to let out a scream that would never come. Like the way his hands felt across her body. Like the way his hands grew heavier and heavier as the night wore on. Like the way he left her naked on the bed, motionless and alone. Like the way. _Liketheway. Liketheway. Likethewaylikethewaylikethewayliketheway._

"I must have been well-behaved," Sakura said, her breathing heavier now, her body shaking. She pulled her knees into her chest. "Because I'm still here, aren't I? But I wanted to die." Her nails dug into her skin. "I wished it so many times."

Sasuke didn't know what to do; he didn't even know what to think. His mind was full of so many emotions, he only felt blank. And he felt so useless. However, while he knew it was a bad idea, he moved closer to her— because he couldn't just sit there and do nothing, because there was nothing he could say, no words good enough that would give Sakura the comfort she needed. But Sakura didn't seem to notice, her head bowed down into her knees. Carefully, Sasuke reached out to her, hoping to succeed where his words failed, but when Sakura felt his hand on her she flinched.

"Don't touch me!"

_Inhale._

"You think you're the only one who knows what pain is," she forced out, her breathing shallow. "But you're not." Her hands quickly went to her mouth to suppress the scream threatening to escape.

"You think you're the only one that wakes up screaming." Sakura wanted to sound angry, but she couldn't. It was no use. She just looked so _defeated_. She felt defeated. And in a voice so soft that it seemed to be carried away by the wind, Sakura said, "But you're not."

She was shaking uncontrollably now, hyperventilating. And against his better judgment, Sasuke took her in his arms, anything to make it go away—because it was all he could do, all he could ever do. But just as he expected Sakura struggled against his touch, as if it was burning her. "Sakura! It's just me!" he exclaimed, panic settling in, "_Please!_ It's just me. Sasuke." And as if finally recognizing that it was really Sasuke who was holding her, not Hamada, not her demons, Sakura allowed herself to relax ever so slightly and broke down.

"I'm sorry," she said, nearly choking between the tears, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of you."

But Sasuke shook his head and held her close. "Don't be," he said, sternly, rubbing her back as she continued to cry into his chest, "Don't ever be sorry for that. Do you understand? Just don't." He buried his head in her hair, whispering apologies he knew would never be enough, and held her close. _I'm the one who's sorry. God, I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know. _

How long they stayed like that, he couldn't tell. But Sasuke had her in his arms, and he wasn't planning to let her go, almost afraid she'd disappear the minute he did, fly away, a balloon whose string was just out of reach. Sasuke already knew what it felt like to lose her, and he wouldn't let it happen again. He _couldn't_ let it happen again.

"Do you remember," she said, her head resting on Sasuke's chest when she had calmed down enough to speak, "the night you left, when I told you getting revenge was never going to bring anyone happiness?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Do you remember when I asked you if killing Itachi brought you happiness or satisfaction?"

_I don't think happiness was what I felt._

"Yes."

Sakura looked down. "It's different now, because I know what really happened to your clan. But when I asked you, I secretly hoped you'd tell me it did, so at least be one of us would have felt it. Happiness." She closed her eyes, her hand over his heart, feeling it beat under her fingertips. "The next few months after what happened were the worst. I felt so lost. I was afraid. And I was ashamed. I was ashamed of being afraid. And before I knew it my shame turned to anger, and my anger turned to fury, and my fury turned into hatred. I hated Hamada. I hated what he did to me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted revenge."

Sakura paused and remembered how she felt when she was told they found Hamada's new hideout. She remembered how Tsunade advised her not to go. She remembered how she didn't care.

"So I killed him. But what was I left with? Nothing. A corpse. His death didn't make the nightmares less frightening. It didn't erase the memories. I killed him thinking I would feel fuller. But I was wrong. And I was so lost." She shook her head. "So, so incredibly lost."

Sasuke began to stoke her hair, a comforting reminder that he was there. She sighed, sinking herself further into his touch.

"That's why I came to your apartment that morning," Sakura said, lifting her head off Sasuke's chest, "I wanted to explain things to you. I wanted to explain why I couldn't do it. It's not that I don't—I just—And then I saw Karin come out, and—I don't know what happened. I replayed what happened the night before and wondered—if I didn't—I just couldn't handle it."

"Sakura," Sasuke said, pulling her into his arms, resting his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "I'm not—I'm not him."

"I know you're not, Sasuke-kun."

"And I'm _so_ sorry."

"I know you are."

_For hurting you. _

_Because I'm always hurting you._

* * *

"_Hi," he said awkwardly, "my name is Sasuke Uchiha."_

" _. . . What are you doing?"_

"_Starting fresh."_

_Smile. "Sakura Haruno."_

* * *

Song: Skin – Alexz Johnson

Okay, really heavy, heavy chapter. But I've been editing this and editing this, making many changes and revisions, never quite satisfied. And I hope it turned out well, and I hoped you liked it.

But to end things on a good note, and not one of so much despair, things will start to get lighter after this. That is a promise my friend.

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	21. Chapter 20

All right, next chapter! But I just have a quick note. Some of you may or may not know that I have a tumblr and take prompts, and I was so inspired by a certain prompt that I've decided to write a quick 4 chapter story based on it. It's called "Tangent," and you guys should definitely check it out. (It's also part of the reason why this wasn't updated sooner heh.)

Anyway, onwards!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,_

_I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me._

_Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins._

_You shine so bright; it's insane. You put the sun to shame."_

* * *

Chapter 20

Sakura shifted in bed and pulled the covers closer to her. Though her eyes were closed, she knew that it was morning and well past the time she normally woke up. But she didn't care, wondering if anyone would mind if she just stayed in bed forever. She smiled, sighing in contentment. It had been a while since she felt so rested. And not only that, she was also incredibly comfortable, more comfortable than she had been in a long time. Curling into a ball, she buried her face into the pillow and took a deep inhale. Odd. She stiffened, furrowing her eyebrows. That wasn't right. Her pillows didn't smell like that.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, temporarily blinded by the sunlight that gleamed through the blinds, and closed them.

Beat.

Snapping her eyes open, she jerked to a sitting position, fully awake now.

No wonder she felt so comfortable. This wasn't her room. Sakura rubbed her eyes and scanned the room wildly until she finally spotted the Uchiha fan hanging on the wall. She let out a sigh in relief. At least now she knew where she was; it was just how she got there that evaded her. Plopping herself back down on the bed, Sakura stared at the ceiling, trying to remember the night before. She took a breath. She remembered meeting Sasuke at their bench and telling him what happened. She remembered losing her composure and breaking down. She remembered him holding her tightly, his arms strong and protective, refusing to let her go.

But everything after that was a blur. There were more tears, she knew. And whispered words—comforting words. And warmth as she finally relaxed into Sasuke's touch, his hands gently stroking her hair. How long they were out there, Sakura wasn't sure. But it must have been a while if she fell asleep.

And while last night wasn't what she expected it to be—originally planning to simply explain to him what happened and then leave—Sakura couldn't help but smile as she remembered the sincerity in Sasuke's voice as he apologized, because he meant it, because he cared. Closing her eyes, she hugged herself tightly, pretending her arms were his. Until last night Sakura never realized how much she missed him—how much she needed him, how much he needed her.

After a few more minutes of make-believe, Sakura finally sat up and looked around, seeing how little there was. _So this is Sasuke's room_. She looked down, her hands absently playing with his sheets. _And this is Sasuke's bed._ Her eyes travelled to the bedroom door. _But where is Sasuke-kun_?

Though her body protested, Sakura forced herself to get out of bed and walk towards the door, the coolness of the floor against her bare feet making her shiver. Her hand went to her hair and felt how matted it was, her fingers immediately met with knots. She grimaced. She didn't even want to know what she looked like—like hell, probably.

Sakura gulped and carefully turned the doorknob, peeking her head outside. She looked right and left, but she saw no sign of Sasuke. Quietly, she closed the door again and took a deep breath, not sure why was she feeling so nervous, before she finally stepped outside the room. She walked around, cautiously opening the few doors in his apartment, half-expecting to be met with his smirk as he made a comment on her childishness. But she got nothing; he was nowhere to be found. Sasuke must have been training, she realized, puffing air into her cheeks and letting the air escape slowly. Even though the prospect of seeing him still made her anxious, Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed at his absence.

She sat down on the couch, not sure what to do now. Of course, she didn't want to just leave. But she also didn't want to stay, especially if Sasuke wasn't there. Sakura crossed her arms, noticing a blanket thrown carelessly on the floor. She tilted her head. _So this is where he slept_. Sakura shook her head and stood up, deciding to fold the abandoned blanket; he must have been in a hurry to get to training, she supposed.

As she placed the blanket carefully on the couch, Sakura clicked her tongue, finally coming to a decision. She was going to leave. What else was she supposed to do? Sit on Sasuke's couch and wait for him? No, that wouldn't do. Besides, she had no idea what time he'd return.

But then again, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke would think when he came back and she wasn't there. Would he feel as disappointed as she to find his apartment empty? Sakura bit her lip, her frustration dissipating when she spotted a notepad on the table. _Perfect_. After searching the apartment for a pen, Sakura sat back down on the couch and thought about what she should say. But after throwing away many unsatisfactory attempts, she opted for something simple.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Although I'd rather tell you this in person, I didn't want to overstay my welcome. But I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay the night. I really appreciate it. Really, I do._

_I've . . . missed you._

_I'll see you later, okay?_

_Sakura_

_P.S. I hope your morning training went well for you._

Folding the paper and writing his name on the front, Sakura looked for a place to put the note so Sasuke would notice it, deciding to set it on top of his newly folded blanket. Stepping back, Sakura clapped her hands, satisfied, and went to the door to put on her shoes. This was it, she thought; she was leaving. Taking one last look at the apartment—wondering when she'd see him next, wondering what the future would bring—Sakura opened the front door and stepped outside.

Only to walk straight into Sasuke.

"Ne?" Sakura rubbed her nose and looked up. "Oh! Uh. Hi, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, flustered, guilty, caught in the act. "I was just about to leave because I figured you went out training. And I didn't know what time you'd get back, and—" However, Sakura stopped, noticing Sasuke wasn't in the proper attire for training. "But," she said slowly, tilting her head, "I can see you weren't doing that." She paused. "Um, so where were you?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and held out a plastic bag in front of her, averting his gaze. He seemed to be just as nervous as she. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet. And I didn't have any food," he said uncomfortably, "I thought you'd be hungry."

She felt blood rush to her cheeks, embarrassed. "O-oh. You didn't have—Thank you, Sasuke-kun." And yet, her embarrassment couldn't stop herself from smiling, the disappointment she felt earlier disappearing, suddenly feeling incredibly foolish for thinking Sasuke would just leave her to train. Her smile grew wider. _Of course he wouldn't_.

"Sakura."

She looked up. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're blocking my way."

"Oh, right." Sakura laughed awkwardly, feeling her blush deepen as she moved aside to let Sasuke inside and closed the door. But before he could walk into the kitchen, Sakura grabbed onto his wrist. "Wait, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you let me cook? I mean it's the least I could do," she said, attempting to take the bag of groceries from him, "you know, for last night."

However, Sasuke wouldn't let go, shaking his head as he carefully uncurled Sakura fingers from the bag. "No," he said gently, holding her hand a few seconds too long, the corners of his mouth turning slightly upwards into what Sakura could almost call a smile, "just let me do it."

Dumbfounded, she nodded as she watched Sasuke turn around and walk into the kitchen. She looked at her hand, still tingling from Sasuke's touch, her thoughts shifting back to last night. She felt a lump grow in her throat. She was starting to get emotional, feeling the tears begin to form. Bringing her hand to her chest and holding it tight, Sakura closed her eyes and thought about how close she was to losing him, to letting him go. But he wouldn't let her; he refused. And she was just so thankful for that.

Sakura opened her eyes, the sound of a knife against a cutting board rousing her from her thoughts. She was still near the doorway, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice, his back to her, concentrated on his cooking. She knew she should have just gone back to the living room and wait for him to call her, but she didn't want to, realizing the note she wrote earlier was foolish. Sasuke deserved more than that. And without really knowing what she was doing, allowing her instinct to guide her, Sakura silently walked into the kitchen until she was behind him, taking a breath before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sakura, what—?"

"No, Sasuke-kun," she said, resting her head on his back, pulling him closer to her, "don't say anything. Not yet. Just—don't. Okay?"

He relaxed, his voice soft. "Okay."

* * *

"_I never hated you."_

_"Hm?"_

"_Before. You said I hated you, when we were Genin. I didn't."_

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun—"_

"_I just thought you should know."_

* * *

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura looked down at her plate as she said this. She hadn't even touched her food. A soft grunt came from Sasuke. "I mean it," she said seriously and looked up, letting out a small gasp when she realized he had been watching at her the whole time. She swallowed. "But I'm not just talking about this. Thank you, for everything." She paused and gave it more thought. "For not giving up on me."

Sasuke blinked, as if confused by her words—because really, he should be the one thanking her. He was always the one that needed to thank her. He owed her. He was indebted to her. Because she had done so much for him, because she was there, she was _always_ there. Healing him. Punching him. Teaching him. Even when it seemed pointless, she never stopped trying.

He placed his chopsticks down. "You never gave up on me."

And that was the truth.

"But I almost did," she said guiltily and looked away.

Because that was the truth, too.

"That doesn't matter," he said softly, "you didn't."

* * *

It would have been a lie to say that everything was the same. It wasn't. It would haven a lie to say that things would ever be the same. It wouldn't. Things were different.

But it was better.

However, the first few days after Sakura had woken up in Sasuke's apartment were nothing short of awkward. They were cautious around each other—with their words and with their actions—as if walking on eggshells. Without knowing it, Sasuke and Sakura had reached that stage in their relationship that neither of them could define. They weren't just friends. No, they were more than that. But they weren't dating. No, definitely not. They could almost be considered to be together, and yet, they weren't.

But with patience and understanding, they eventually came to the realization that it didn't matter. Their relationship didn't need to be defined; it didn't _need_ anything. He was Sasuke. She was Sakura. And though what they had might have been unclear, they knew whatever it was was special, too special for them to ruin it by overthinking things. However, despite this mutual understanding, not everything was resolved.

While they didn't need to define what they had, it was painfully obvious that both wanted more, were ready for more. And yet, something was still holding them back. It was as if they were stuck in some kind of relationship limbo, neither knowing what to do or say next. Sai even tried to comment on their situation a few more times, but Sakura stopped him before he could even finish saying the phrase "sexual tension."

And Sasuke could no longer deny it; he still wanted to kiss her. That was fact. And the urge to do so was stronger than ever. Now, when he looked at her, he couldn't ignore that she was different. But it wasn't in the way he thought she was different when he first returned to Konoha. No, it was more than that. Her eyes were brighter. Her smiles were wider. Her laugh was livelier. Everything about her was just seemed better than before, and though he liked it, at first Sasuke couldn't explain why.

But when Sasuke stopped and really thought about it, thought about the way things were before Sakura told him everything, he realized that even though she had always smiled, her smiles held something hidden from him. They held something taboo, something she wasn't sure she could trust him with, something Naruto couldn't even tell him. But Sasuke had seen her at her best and her worst, had seen all of her imperfections, all of her demons. And what he learned was that he could handle her demons—because he was willing—and she could handle his. He trusted her. And now, she trusted him, fully and unwaveringly.

And she was happy. He could tell. He just knew—because maybe, just maybe, he felt happy, too.

"Is there something on my face?"

Sasuke blinked; he didn't even realize he had been staring. "No."

Sakura tilted her head and made a face. "Then what were you looking at?"

"You," he said bluntly, shrugging, as if it were something completely obvious. Sakura opened her mouth to retort but looked away, failing to hide the tinge of pink on her cheeks. He smirked.

But when Sakura turned to look at him again, she saw how pleased he was with himself and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" she said under her breath.

"Why?" he asked, amused, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Her mouth dropped. Was he—was he actually _teasing _her? "N-no," Sakura said as she felt the blood rush back to her cheeks, cursing herself. "It's—it's just rude, that's all! Okay? Look!"

She quickened her pace and stopped in front of Sasuke. He raised his brow, his smirk seeming to grow. She scowled. She'd show him, Sakura told herself, give him a taste of his own medicine and see how much he liked it. Crossing her arms, she stared into Sasuke's eyes, unblinking. However, Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and stared back at her, smug, as if waiting for her to give up.

But she wasn't going to give up, squinting her eyes, more determined than before. And for who knew how long, they remained in that position in the middle of the street, fully aware that they were in public, fully aware that the passerby were beginning to whisper. But they didn't care.

"Just kiss already!"

At the same time, Sasuke and Sakura broke eye contact, whipping their heads to glare at whoever yelled at them. It was a boy; he couldn't have been more than ten years old. However, their glares proved to be useless, the boy using his hands to pantomime kissing as he began to make kissing noises.

Sakura's eye twitched as she yelled and waved her fist at the boy, "Why! You!"

But he simply stuck out his tongue at her and laughed as he ran away, only adding insult to injury. Sakura puffed air into her cheeks, wanting to run after the boy and yet, knowing it was pointless. And when the boy was gone, she sighed in defeat, knowing how red she must of looked, annoyed that a ten year old could make her feel this way. "What a brat," she said under her breath before laughing awkwardly. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

However, when she turned to look at Sasuke, her eyes widened. His face didn't show any sign of acknowledgement of what just happened, expressionless as usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but when Sakura's eyes travelled from his face to his ears, she could see that the tips were tiniest shade pinker than usual.

And while it wasn't much, it was something.

And she noticed.

* * *

Song: Lullaby – The Spill Canvas

Sorry this took a while to update, but I really want to get "Tangent" done and it took a while for me to be satisfied with this chapter. But like I promised, it was light. And I'm quite excited for what's coming next. So stay tuned for that!

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	22. Chapter 21

Please don't kill me! Here's Chapter 21! Author's note will follow after the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_So keep me hanging on_

_Hold me down and_

_Stop me when I fall_

_And love me when it makes no sense at all_

_Even when I'm wrong, _

_Keep me hanging on"_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Come on! One more round, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned to the girl lying next to him and raised his brow. "You sure?"

They were panting, and they were sweating, completely exhausted from their last spar. They had been going at it for more than three hours, each round lasting anywhere from ten to twenty minutes, and the fact that the sun was shining so brightly wasn't helping. Reports had said it was going to be one of the worst days of the season, and they were right. It was humid—the air so condensed that it felt like they were breathing water—and it was hot. And yet, neither of them while Sasuke had already taken his shirt off long ago—a habit of his even when the sun wasn't blazing, something she never failed to tease him for—Sakura had braved the heat, her shirt drenched in sweat.

"Of course, I'm sure," she insisted as she went to her knees and stared down at him, almost insulted. "But if you're too tired," she said nonchalantly, crossing her arms and shrugging her shoulders, "then, I guess I'd understand."

But Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew she was just trying to use his ego against him, which worked almost one hundred percent of the time—because he was a Uchiha, and he was never one to back down from a challenge. He smirked. "You're on."

The first to stand up, Sasuke held out his hand and helped Sakura to her feet, the last friendly gesture before they'd battle it out during their last spar. Together they walked to their respective spots across the field, both in their battle stances, staring, waiting for the other to make the first move. However, just when Sasuke decided that enough was enough and was about to start running towards her, Sakura held her hand up and exclaimed, "Wait!"

She finally gave in, unable to take it any longer. It was too hot for this, and, she told herself, if Sasuke could do it, then so could she. Quickly, she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it towards the side, sighing in relief. Sakura smiled at him and returned into her fighting stance. "Alright, Sasuke-kun!" she said, her eyes determined, blazing like the sun, "I'm ready."

Technically, she was still wearing more clothes than he was, clad in her spandex shorts and sports bra, and yet, the sight was enough to make Sasuke's heart race—because Sakura wasn't just sweating, she was glistening. And she looked _good. _Really good. He swallowed, trying his best not to stare. _Great_.

However, the spar didn't last very long—barely the minimum ten minutes they were used to, and yet, he couldn't say he was surprised. In fact, he anticipated it. Landing with a dull, and ungraceful, thud, Sakura pinned Sasuke to the ground by his shoulders, unable to hide the look of satisfaction on her face. "And that's it, Sasuke-kun! It looks like I win!" She released his shoulders and raised her fist in the air in celebration, continuing to straddle him. However, right as she was about to raise her other fist, Sakura suddenly felt Sasuke shift below her. And just like that, their positions were reversed, and it was now Sakura being pinned to the ground.

He smirked, remarking how quickly her satisfied expression turned to one of shock and dismay. "Number one rule, Sakura," he said, "Always keep your guard up."

"What? No fair! The match was already over! You can't do that!"

"Says who?"

"Says," Sakura said, gritting through her teeth as she struggled under Sasuke's grip, "me!" However, he made no move to let her go, watching her failed attempts to escape with amusement.

It wasn't long until Sakura realized it was useless. Sasuke had her trapped, and he wasn't going to be letting go of her any time soon. Huffing and blowing her bangs away from her eyes, she finally relaxed and looked up at Sasuke. Her heart stopped. Her breath hitched. She wondered if he noticed, praying he didn't. Nervous. He had both of her arms pinned next to her head, his body right on top of hers, both of their chests pushing into each other with each pant. Sakura swallowed. "Sasuk—"

But she couldn't even finish uttering his name, his intention clear from the way he was looking at her. Involuntarily she licked her lips as her sight moved from his eyes to his, and the realization finally dawned on her. It had been a while since their first kiss all those weeks ago, but that didn't really count, did it? Things had changed since then. And now, she couldn't deny it; she really wanted him to kiss her, right then, right there. Her heart began to pound harder now, so much so that she wondered if Sasuke could feel it in her pulse.

Holding her breath as Sasuke took his hand off of her arm and moved it towards her face, Sakura urged herself to remain still. _This is it. It's actually happening_. She closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly, waiting for Sasuke to finally place his lips over hers. She felt his hand on her head and heard him exhale. But to her surprise nothing came, suddenly feeling the pressure against her body disappear.

Sakura snapped her eyes open, the blue sky the only thing above her now, and sat up. Taking a quick glance to her right, she saw Sasuke sitting cross-legged, his back facing her. She rubbed her eyes. _What the hell?_ Had things been different, maybe Sakura would have forgotten about the whole thing, convinced herself that she was only imagining things. But she couldn't. She had to know. "Sasuke-kun," she asked, incredulous, "what, what was that?"

He cleared his throat and held out something to her, still not facing her. "There was a leaf—in your hair."

"O-oh," she said, taking the leaf from his hand, embarrassment replacing her confusion. She felt so stupid. And even though she couldn't see his face, she was glad. At least, he wouldn't be able to see her blushing. "Thanks. That was so," she paused, thinking of an appropriate word, "_considerate_ of you."

"Hn."

A painful silence filled the air. Sakura grimaced and hugged her knees to her chest, bowing her head down, as if that could hide her from the Uchiha sitting only a few feet away from her. She felt humiliated, imagining what she must have looked like to Sasuke: her eyes closed like an idiot, her lips parted, waiting for him to kiss her. She sighed. How much she wished she could just disappear, at least for a little while.

"Come on."

Sakura lifted her head, staring at the hand Sasuke held out to her. "What?"

"You won the last round," he said. "It's my turn to pay for lunch."

"Oh, right," Sakura said lightly, hesitating before taking Sasuke's hand. She uttered a small thank you to which he responded with a slight nod as the two of them walked to their things. The silence had returned between them, but Sakura didn't seem to notice, unable to ignore the utter humiliation she felt. She stole a glance at Sasuke, as they walked from the training grounds, but he seemed fine, as if nothing happened. She sighed. _So much for that._

* * *

"_What was it like, in Sound?"_

"_Quiet."_

_Small laugh. "That's ironic."_

"_Shut up."_

* * *

"Did Sakura-chan seem a little flustered to you, teme?""

"No."

Naruto pursed his lips and went over the events of that afternoon. It was just past 1:30 when he saw Sasuke and Sakura eating lunch together at Ichiraku's, something they usually did after they had a sparring session, which seemed ridiculous at the time due to the extremely hot weather. However, he couldn't say he was surprised, and not one to pass up ramen, Naruto decided to join them. Everything seemed fine—they talked, they laughed, they teased—and yet, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sakura was acting strangely. It wasn't the strange that worried him, but she seemed distracted, about what he didn't know.

"You sure you don't know anything?"

Sasuke's thoughts drifted back to that morning's sparring session, hesitating noticeably before he responded, "No," which was enough to confirm Naruto's suspicions.

Walking ahead and stopping in front of Sasuke, Naruto blocked his path. He placed his hands on his shoulders and tried to get a better look at the Uchiha, but Sasuke refused to look at him. "You're lying!" he exclaimed, prompting Sasuke to shrug Naruto's hands off of him and continue walking. However, it was useless. "What happened?" Naruto pressed, "Oi, teme! I'm talking to you! Sasuke! Teme! Sasuke! Teme!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stopped and gave in to Naruto's pleads, knowing he wouldn't stop until he told him, albeit grudgingly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, recounting how the sun was blazing and how they didn't care; how Sakura kept her composure as Sasuke took off his shirt, and yet, how he couldn't return the favor when she did the same. He remembered seeing something in Sakura's eyes change when he held her to the ground as he felt his skin against hers. He remembered thinking that this was it; that he was going to do it; that he was going to kiss her. He remembered how he backed out the last minute, pulling a leaf out of her hair, using it as an excuse.

And of course, he remembered the look of disappointment, of rejection, of hurt clearly painted on her face afterwards. But Sasuke didn't tell him that.

And when he had finished telling him what happened, Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before he burst laughing, clutching onto his stomach as he held on to Sasuke's shoulder for support. Sasuke glared. "A leaf? A leaf?! Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked between fits of laughter. "I-I'm sorry, teme! But I think Sakura-chan was really expecting you do at least _something_! Something better than a stupid _leaf_!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke grit through his teeth, feeling embarrassed himself.

"Seriously, that was your chance! Why didn't you do anything?"

But he didn't have an answer for that. He didn't know himself. "You're one to talk," Sasuke said accusingly, trying to change the subject. "You haven't done anything with that Hyuuga girl."

He smirked, expecting Naruto to stop after mentioning the Hyuuga. However, Sasuke was unpleasantly surprised when Naruto only grinned in return. "Wrong again, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said triumphantly, wagging his finger. "Hinata and I actually have a date this weekend!"

"What."

"Mmhmm! I finally asked her yesterday!"

Sasuke blinked. Naruto laughed.

"Teme, teme, teme," Naruto said musingly as he shook his head, "I may have been a dead last in the Academy, but you? You sure are a dead last in romance—Ouch!"

Punching him before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke started to walk away and in the direction of his apartment. And though, under normal circumstances, Naruto probably would have been pissed with him, he only shook his head in amusement. "Hey! Teme!" Naruto called out to him just before he was out of earshot, "You know, green isn't a great color on you!"

* * *

"_Stop making that face."_

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun, always so serious."_

"_That's because I'm a ninja."_

'_Then what does that make me?"_

"_Annoying."_

"_Hey! Take that back!"_

"_No."_

Because that's what makes you Sakura.

* * *

It seemed like Sakura had gotten over her embarrassment from that morning because when Sasuke met her at their usual spot that night, she carried on as if nothing had happened. And if it were any other day, Sasuke would have been listening to Sakura's incessant rambles about whatever was on her mind. But that night he was having trouble focusing. He heard words, but they were without meaning. Senseless. Mush. Since that afternoon, all he could think about was what happened—or didn't happen—at the training grounds, plaguing him.

Then after replaying the whole scene over and over again, his mind shifted to his conversation with Naruto—because no matter how irritating he was he had a point. Why didn't he do anything? The opportunity was right in front of him. What was stopping him? What was he—

_You're afraid._

He stiffened.

_You're afraid you'll hurt her_.

_Just like you always do._

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura stopped mid-sentence and looked at him curiously. From the start, she knew he wasn't really listening to her, but she could see that he didn't want to be bothered, so she pretended she didn't notice, continuing her rambles. But when she saw his fists clench, she knew she couldn't ignore whatever it was that was bothering him any longer. "Sasuke—?"

"Sakura, can you just—?"

She frowned. He sounded tense. "Just what?" she asked gently.

He ran hand through his hair. Honestly, Sasuke didn't know what. Because he finally admitted it to himself: he was afraid, and he didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't just sit there anymore. Sasuke sighed. "Do you trust me?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "I don't understand. Where is this coming fr—?"

"Just answer the question, Sakura."

Placing her hand over his, Sakura gave him a small smile. She didn't even have to think twice. "Of course, I do, Sasuke-kun."

"Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, laughing softly. "That's like asking why the sky is blue!" Sakura thought maybe he'd find her answer somewhat amusing, but she was mistaken. And the way Sasuke continued to stare at her, as if whatever it was he was trying to figure out in his head relied on her answer, frightened her. She swallowed, squeezing his hand tighter, trying to think of a real reason, of the right thing to say. But she couldn't. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I can't tell you why," she said softly, gazing down at her lap, "I just do. Isn't that enough? I trust you." She looked back at him and smiled. "Completely, unconditionally, and without exception."

His eyes widened, as if surprised by her response. "You do?"

"Of course, Sasuke-kun."

Then, without warning, Sasuke took back the hand that Sakura was holding and placed it on the small of her back, gently pulling her body closer to his as his other hand cupped the side of her face. Sakura gasped, holding her breath a few seconds before slowly releasing it, tickling Sasuke's skin. Their lips were only a few inches apart, but they stayed frozen in that position, both unwilling to move any closer. He tilted his head, his eyes questioning as they gazed into hers. "Enough for me to do this?"

Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might actually burst, waiting for him to complete the motion and finish what had started since that morning. And yet, he didn't move any closer, as if frozen in his position. But then, after who knows how long, it suddenly dawned on her. It was all on her, she realized. He wasn't going to move if she didn't give him the word. She smiled.

He was waiting for her.

But she had long made up her mind, breathless just before he closed the gap.

"Yes."

* * *

Song: Strange World – Parachute

FIRST KISS. FIRST KISS. FIRST KISS.

Okay before you guys round the pitchforks, please understand that I really wanted to update this sooner! I really did! And it probably would have been, but July is turning out to be a really busy month for me (vacation wise!). I just got back a Saturday from the D.R. and I've been reeeeeally sick since then! And I'm leaving for Arizona/Rio this Saturday until Aug. 3rd, so an update isn't likely until after then. But I can almost guarantee that my weekly updates will resume once July is over! Thanks for being so patient, or impatient with me. I hope the chapter made up for it. Because hey, they finally KISSSSSSSED. :D

And as always, read and review!

GhostofYou


	23. Chapter 22

Wow, so it's been _a month_ since I last updated? I apologize! I guess I have no sense of time over the summer! But it's a good thing I'm going back to college soon; I need to get back on routine. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid _

_And you're all mine, say what they may _

_And all your love I'll take to the grave_

_And all my life starts now."_

* * *

Chapter 22

When Sasuke finally placed his lips on hers, the only coherent thought Sakura's mind could form amidst the swirl of emotions was '_wow_.' It was _definitely_ not like their first kiss all those weeks ago. This was better—so, _so_ much better. Though, if one were to ask her honestly, that night never counted anyway and was best left forgotten. Because this time there were no secrets; because he knew her and she knew him. And it was perfect.

_But what was it _like_?_ Ino asked her the next day. _'Wow' isn't good enough, forehead_. But Sakura couldn't explain it, at least not in a way that wouldn't make her sound crazy. For how was she supposed to explain that she felt everything and nothing at the same time? That even though her heart pounded, Sakura swore her heart also stopped? That time itself seemed to freeze, and at that moment nothing seemed to matter, seemed to ever matter?

Sakura just didn't know what to tell her, not in words anyway. All she knew for sure was that besides the butterflies in her stomach and the sensation of being on cloud nine, she only felt one other emotion: relief. Though, when she really thought about it, she almost felt silly, but she couldn't deny it. It was like everything they ever wanted to say to each other but could never verbalize was finally laid out in the open. They had finally crossed the line into something new and unknown, and they were unafraid—because they were doing it together.

And yet, Sakura couldn't help but wonder, _now what?_

Five days had passed, and things had calmed between the two; the wall that had been looming in their relationship was finally gone for good. But there was no repeat of that incident on their bench all those nights ago, and it was starting to bother Sakura. Of course, she wasn't expecting Sasuke to make a 180 and change overnight; that would be ridiculous. But she had hoped Sasuke would be, she didn't know, a _little_ more affectionate. After all they were—she stopped. Maybe things between them hadn't changed as much as she imagined. Could she even say they were dating?

Sure, Sasuke finally made a move and kissed her, but that didn't necessarily entitle their relationship as something exclusive. Well, to Sakura it did, and she was almost one hundred percent sure it did to Sasuke, too. But that was all based on assumption. And it wasn't like they actually discussed what this meant for the future of their relationship. Whether it was because they were both too shy or too embarrassed to say anything, Sakura couldn't tell, but she had to admit, some verbal confirmation would be nice.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you sure you don't need any assistance?"

Sakura jumped and gave the store employee a small laugh, politely denying his offer for the umpteenth time. She's been in the store for over thirty minutes, her basket still empty, standing in the same spot in front of the produce section. She should just leave, she thought. She obviously wasn't getting anything done, her mind too consumed with thoughts of Sasuke. But just as she was about to move towards the exit, Sakura spotted the tomatoes and grabbed a plastic bag, proceeding to fill it with the best tomatoes she could find.

After paying, Sakura thanked the employee and took the bag of tomatoes and made her way towards Sasuke's apartment. She was going to take matters into her own hands, she decided. Obviously, Sasuke wasn't going to say or _do_ anything—the past five days of nothing were a testament to that—so she was just going to ask him herself. But as she got closer to his home, Sakura began to feel her resolve weaken and wondered if it was a bright idea after all. It probably wasn't, but she couldn't just allow herself to continue their relationship—whatever the hell it was _now_—and not know what it meant for the both of them. And before she could back out of it, she already found herself in front of Sasuke's door and knocked.

Sasuke answered the door. "Sakura?"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said brightly, hiding her anxiety. "May I come in? I know we were supposed to meet up later, but I brought tomatoes!"

Sasuke didn't say anything but instead eyed the tomatoes, unconsciously licking his lips, making Sakura laugh. He was so predictable. Holding the door open, he moved out of the way and allowed Sakura inside, leading her to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm putting these away for you," she said as she placed the tomatoes in a bowl, smiling. "I, uh, would you like one?" He nodded slowly. He didn't know what it was, but there was something off about her. She seemed nervous. "Um, would you me to cut it, or—?"

"That's fine," Sasuke said, taking the tomato from Sakura and walking toward the kitchen table where he took a seat. He examined the tomato a little bit before taking a bite, noticing Sakura grimace as he did so. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he did have to admit, Sakura sure knew how to pick the good ones.

Beat.

"So," she said slowly—and quite awkwardly—as she leaned on the kitchen counter, "I was wondering." Sasuke stopped mid-chew, raising an eyebrow. "How was your day?"

_Damn it, Sakura. Have some courage will you?_

"It was fine. I was just about to prepare for our spar later."

"Wow, that sounds so uh, fascinating," she said, feigning interest, failing miserably.

He shot her a look. "Really."

"Well, no. Not really," she said, blushing as she made her way over to the kitchen table. "I actually wanted to ask you something else." Taking a seat across from Sasuke, who continued to eat his tomato, Sakura took a deep breath. "Sasuke-kun," she began carefully, "What am I to you?"

"You're an important person to me," Sasuke said automatically, obviously, as if on cue.

She pursed her lips, torn between laughing and smacking herself on the forehead. She chose the latter. "Okay, but that's not really what I'm asking. I mean, what am I to you _now_?Am I—Are we—?"

"Are we what?"

"Are we dating?"

Sasuke paused, his chews becoming noticeably slower. Sakura swallowed, nervous, leaning closer towards him. It must have only been a few seconds and yet, it felt like an eternity. It must have only been a few seconds, and yet, the only answer he could come up with was, "Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, dropping her head to the table, groaning before she looked up at him in exasperation. "I'm being serious. Can you give me a real answer, please?"

However, Sasuke didn't say anything.

Sakura felt her temper begin to flare, but she forced herself to hold her composure, releasing a slow, yet sharp, exhale. She wondered if her irritation was obvious, if Sasuke noticed. She hoped he did. "Fine, then," she said as calmly as she could and stood up, "I get it. But it looks like I won't be able to spar with you later." She shrugged. "Something came up. I'll see you around, Sasuke-kun."

Slowly and stiffly, Sakura walked towards the door, leaving Sasuke at the table, slightly proud that she hadn't punched anything, or any_one_ for that matter—not that it stopped her from slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

"Hey! You bastard!"

Sasuke stopped. It wasn't the dobe, he knew. The voice was too high, even for Naruto. But it wasn't Sakura either; he'd know her voice anywhere. Besides, she wasn't exactly speaking to him at the moment, for obvious reasons. So when he turned around and saw Ino Yamanaka stomping towards him, he was a little more than displeased, his first reaction to ignore her and walk away, knowing how loud she could be, knowing he was probably in for a lecture. But Sasuke knew that she was one of Sakura's best friends and decided against it. He didn't need to give Sakura more reason to be upset with him. He'd done enough already.

"Sakura already told me what happened, and I just want to confirm it," Ino said once she had caught up to him. She pointed a finger to his chest. "So don't you dare try and say that you don't know what I'm talking about. Got it?" He rolled his eyes. She crossed her arms. "Good. So are you guys dating or what?"

"Hn."

Ino pursed her lips, and Sasuke grimaced, waiting for her give him one of her obnoxious reprimands. However, he was quite surprised when all she gave him was a solemn nod. "Alright then. I get it," she said calmly—too calm for his liking. She shrugged her shoulders. "You know what? This is actually a good thing. At least now I don't have to feel bad about setting Sakura up with that guy for dinner tonight."

He felt his eye twitch. "What."

Ino looked at him smugly. "Oh, yeah. Sakura has a date tonight with some guy she knows from the hospital. He's been asking her for some time now, but she's never accepted." She rolled her eyes. "I _wonder_ why. Anyway, now that I know that you guys aren't dating, or even a thing for that, I don't feel guilty for helping this guy out and convincing Sakura to go out with him. So thank you," she said, smirking, "for clearing my conscience. See you later!"

Sasuke didn't even wait for Ino to leave before he began running—_scrambling_—around the village to search for Sakura. _A date?_ He gritted his teeth, cursing Ino for setting them up, cursing this guy for even thinking about Sakura that way, and most importantly, cursing Sakura for agreeing to go. What was she thinking? And no matter how hard he tried, Sasuke couldn't stop imagining her eating dinner with this guy; smiling at this guy; laughing with this guy; kissing— He clenched his fists. _Like Hell. _

After thirty minutes Sasuke finally found her in the hospital—why he didn't just check there in the first place was beyond him—just exiting a patient's room. Quickly, he walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from entering the next room. "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun? What are—" She gasped, her sentence left unfinished as Sasuke began pulling her outside of the hospital, ignoring her protests, not caring that people were staring. And yet, even as they stood outside the hospital's entrance, he refused to let go of her. Sakura glared. "What the hell, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're going out tonight," Sasuke said accusingly, not answering her.

"I am," she said, confused. "And?"

"You can't."

She blinked, finally relaxing under his grip. "I _can't_?" she repeated slowly, as if to make sure he heard him correctly. He nodded. She let out a laugh. "What do you mean I _can't_? Since when did I give you permission to decide what I can or can't do?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you to go."

"Then give me a good reason."

Sasuke paused, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. She was only asking for _a _reason, and he had plenty of them. He had plenty of things he could tell her, he _should_ tell her. But he was never one to express himself properly, not when he really needed to. "Well," he mumbled, looking away, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, "I kissed you."

He heard her sigh and looked up. "I know that," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "I was there, remember?"

"Exactly. So I'm not letting you go on a date."

Her eyes widened. "You—" Sakura stopped, and Sasuke noticed a subtle change in her face, as if something just _clicked_, before she became angry again. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

Despite how calm he became, Sasuke felt his anger rising once more. Either she just didn't get it, or she was being spiteful. But he was pretty sure which one it was. His grip tightened on her arm. "You are not going, and that's final."

And that's when he saw it. Red. It was there, in her eyes, fire mirroring his own. "Listen to me carefully, Sasuke-kun," she said, her tone dangerous, "According to you, we're not even dating. So I _am_ going out tonight. I _am_ going to have dinner. And I _will_ have a good time." He glared, clenching his jaw. "So thank you for your concern," Sakura said sarcastically, forcefully pulling her arm from Sasuke's grasp and walking back into the hospital, "but it's _really_ unnecessary."

* * *

"_I've been on a few dates before, nothing serious though. You don't have to worry."_

"_Who said I was worried?"_

"_You should be, you know!" she said, a little insulted. _

"_I'm sure Lee isn't much of a threat."_

"_It's not just him!" She pouted. "Lots of guys ask me on dates!"_

"_Sure."_

* * *

Sasuke didn't even know why he showed up that night, especially after the scene outside the hospital. The likelihood of seeing Sakura was pretty low, but he couldn't help it. Despite the fact that he knew Sakura was probably having a great time with some guy that wasn't him, that, he thought bitterly, could probably make her happier than he ever could, he still hoped that Sakura would make an appearance. But he'd been there for over an hour, and still nothing. He sighed and rubbed his temples; he felt like an idiot.

And then, there it was, Sakura's chakra signal slowly approaching him. His heart started to beat faster; maybe the date went horribly, he thought, unable to hide his smirk as she sat down next to him without a word. It was painfully quiet, but Sasuke took this time to remark her appearance. She was wearing a pale green dress, nothing too fancy. It was just like her. And Sasuke couldn't deny it, Sakura looked lovely. He sighed. No, she was more than that; she looked beautiful.

"So," Sasuke said, finally breaking the silence, "how was it?"

Sakura turned to him slightly. "Hm? Oh yeah, it was a lot of fun," she said, smiling—beaming—much to Sasuke displeasure. That was _not_ what he wanted to hear. But things didn't stop there. She went on to tell him about the rest of her night, Sasuke's mood dampening exponentially with each added detail. This was worse than he ever imagined. This was—

"But I wouldn't worry," she said, shooting him a playful look, "I don't think it's going anywhere. I mean, I love Ino and all, but to be frank, I just don't see it working out."

There was a brief pause as Sasuke took a few moments to process what Sakura just said. _Ino? _"You mean—But she said—"

She shook her head, laughing softly. "Yeah, I know what she said to you. She told me during our," Sakura made air quotes, "'date.'"

Things got quiet between the two, and Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should have felt relieved that there was no actual date or annoyed that Ino and Sakura tricked him so easily. But then again, maybe he deserved it.

"We should probably talk," he finally said, "about what happened a few days ago." Sakura nodded, prompting Sasuke to continue. He sighed; he didn't even know where to begin. "I not," he began, "I've never been good at saying what needs to be said."—_Thank you, Sakura. For everything_—"And I can't change that. I—"

But Sakura didn't make him continue and took his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling when she felt him relax. "You don't have to, Sasuke-kun," she said gently, "I've never wanted you to change. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stormed out, and I shouldn't have let you believe I was actually on a date. I was being spiteful, which really isn't an excuse, I know. But I just—I just really wanted to hear you say—" She shook her head. "But it's okay, I'm not going to make you do or say anything you don't want to."

Sasuke looked down at his lap. _Thank you, Sakura_. "But you should know," he said, hesitating before he placed his head on top of Sakura's, hearing a small gasp when he did so, "that you are, a very important person to me. And," he paused, "I was wrong for what happened today at the hospital. And I was wrong for not giving you a proper answer before." Sasuke sighed. "But I'm trying."

"Trying, you say?"

Even though he knew she could see it, he rolled his eyes. "To be more '_lively_.'"

Sakura laughed at the reference, surprised that he remembered; and yet, at the same time, not at all. And she knew now; she was sure. Maybe Sasuke didn't fit the archetype of Prince Charming, and maybe he wasn't exactly Mr. Romantic, but one thing was for sure: he did care about her in his own way. And he listened to her. He valued her opinions. He valued _her_. He just proved it.

She played with his hand, gently drawing circles where his forefinger met his thumb. "You," she said, "you really listen to me, don't you?"

He shrugged. "You're always talking."

She laughed, turning her eyes upward so she could look at him. "So I'm guessing you're going to let me ask again?" He smirked, but nodded nevertheless. She laughed again. "All right, then. So what am—No, better yet, what are we now?"

Sasuke didn't even have to think twice.

"Together."

* * *

Song: Eclipse (All Yours) – Metric

Someone messaged me a _really_ long time ago about wanting a chapter with jealous!Sasuke, so this was my take on it. Heh. And uh, I really have no excuse for being super late with this chapter. I must have had you guys worried didn't I? Oops! Sorry! Don't kill me!

And as always,

Read and Review!

GhostofYou


	24. Chapter 23

Let's just skip the introductions, and get on with the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_Even now when I'm alone_

_I've always known with you_

_I am home_

_I am home"_

* * *

Chapter 23

For the third time in a span of five minutes, their hands brushed. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, his intent clear as he looked away, the tiniest tint of pink on Sasuke's cheeks. She laughed, shaking her head as she carefully placed her hand in his and continued walking, stealing another glance at Sasuke as she heard him clear his throat, the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she teased, leaning further against him, "You don't have to be embarrassed. You're _allowed_ to hold my hand."

He scoffed. "I am _not_," he said, "embarrassed."

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked, stopping in the middle of the street, her eyes turning upward. Sasuke made a face and shook his head, insistent—_of course not_. She smirked, lifting her head to kiss him on the cheek, earning them a few hollers from a group of Academy students who happened to be walking by. But Sakura didn't mind, rather charmed by the children's boldness; however, she couldn't say the same about Sasuke, eye twitching as he tried, and failed, to suppress yet another blush. She winked. "My mistake."

As the two of them continued to walk hand in hand down the streets of Konoha, Sakura thought about the first week after Sasuke and she finally started dating. She smiled to herself. The scene was similar, if not a repeat, to the one they just had. They had just finished their sparring session, walking in silence as they headed towards the center of the village for lunch, and seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to do it himself, Sakura decided to take the initiative. After all, according to him, they were _together _now. So before she could change her mind, Sakura took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, continuing to walk as if nothing had happened, unable to hide her grin. For a moment, she felt Sasuke stiffen under the sudden contact before finally relaxing.

However, Sasuke's discomfort returned once they turned the corner onto a busy road.

It was as if everyone stopped what they doing to make sure they weren't imagining things, their eyes travelling from Sasuke to Sakura to their hands and back to Sasuke. No one said anything as the couple passed, but once they were a good distance away the whispers began; however, the villagers of Konoha never seemed to understand that the purpose of whispering was to prevent Sasuke and Sakura from hearing what they were saying, which they did, quite clearly.

"Did that really just happen?"

"I can't believe it. They're _dating_?!"

"Took them long enough!"

"Hey . . . You think he's fucked her yet?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura merely chose to ignored the villagers and focus on other things. It couldn't be helped; some things would never change. However, with each step Sasuke's grip on her hand tightened, his aura emanating dangerously in waves as the whispers became louder and more frequent, more outrageous and more lewd, and Sakura began to worry, not for his sake but for the villagers'.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice gentle, calming him just enough so he loosened his grip. She smiled. "Don't pay attention to them. I'm here. It's just me." She kissed him on the cheek. "Just me."

That did it. Sakura remembered how shocked Sasuke was, his eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, as it seemed like a uniform gasp erupted from the rest of the village. If there was any doubt left in the villagers, Sakura's action absolved it, much to her satisfaction as she shook her head and began to lead the way, Sasuke still in a slight daze, off that particular road and onto one more private.

But that was a month ago, and while the gossip concerning their relationship would never stop roaming around the village, the sight of Sasuke and Sakura wasn't such a shock to the system anymore. However, one month wasn't a very long time, and Sasuke wasn't completely accustomed to the idea of public displays of affection yet, Sakura the one usually initiating any handholding or, if she was bold enough, kissing. But he was trying, and that's all Sakura cared about.

"Sakuuuuura-chan!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Sakura had little time to react as she was immediately met with the body of a little boy wrapping his arms around her legs, almost lost causing her balance had not Sasuke been there to steady her. She looked down, wondering whom it was when she recognized the familiar mess of brown hair. "Oh! Keiji-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's you!"

Releasing her from his hug after another squeeze, Keiji stepped back, about to say something when he stopped, his mouth snapping shut. Slowly, his eyes went from Sakura to Sasuke to their hands then back to Sasuke, his cheery expression quickly changing to one of displeasure. However, Sakura merely laughed at Keiji's jealousy and released her hand from Sasuke's, squatting down to give Keiji a hug. And as she wrapped her arms around his small frame, Keiji lifted his chin and rested it on her shoulder, his eyes meeting Sasuke's as he stuck out his tongue in triumph.

Sasuke's eye twitched. _Stay calm, Sasuke._ Keiji stuck out his tongue again. _He's only a kid_. His jaw clenched. _Only a kid_.

"Who's that, Sakura-chan?" Keiji asked, his eyes never leaving Sasuke, judging him, _sizing_ him up, as Sakura continued to hold him in her arms.

She smiled. "Keiji-chan, don't you remember him?" she asked as she pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders. "That's Sasuke-kun. He's—"

"I'm her _boyfriend_," Sasuke said in a tone he usually reserved for arguments with Naruto, or opponents on the battlefield, making him immediately regret his decision to say anything—because Keiji couldn't have been more than six years old; because he felt the need to defend himself against a child who didn't know any better.

And he felt stupid.

Raising an eyebrow at Sasuke, Sakura shook her head and laughed. That was a new term. Though they were dating, Sakura had never heard Sasuke refer to himself as her boyfriend before—because they were _together_, and that was enough. There was never a need to discuss it, and no one ever asked, already having their own assumptions about their relationship. Sakura just didn't think it would take Keiji's childish jealousy for Sasuke to finally admit that they were indeed boyfriend and girlfriend.

And though she would have loved to stay longer and tease Sasuke about it, Sakura was aware of how late it was getting. She stood up. "Sorry, Keiji-chan, but we have to go now. We're going to the Hokage's office." She ruffled his hair and tilted her head towards her _boyfriend_. "Sasuke-kun here has a _very_ important meeting with her."

Keiji nodded solemnly and turned his attention to Sasuke, taking a few steps so he was in front of him now. At first, Keiji remained silent as he stared at him, making Sasuke feel as if he was meeting Sakura's father—which had yet to do—or even an older brother figure, rather than a six-year-old boy. Finally, after what couldn't have been more than a minute, Keiji nodded and commanded, pointing his finger at Sasuke, "You be nice to Sakura-chan, got it?"

Sasuke smirked, bending down and poking Keiji on the forehead. "Got it."

And just like Sasuke did when he was his age, Keiji reacted negatively, scrunching his nose and rubbing his forehead, not quite understanding the endearment behind the poke. "Hey! You be nice to me, too!"

Sakura looked at the two boys in front of her, suppressing a laugh. Whether it was Keiji's jealousy or the way Sasuke handled the situation and treated him like a younger brother, Sakura couldn't tell. But she felt warm. She felt happy. So much so that for a moment Sakura was tempted to simply ignore the meeting with the Hokage. But she knew that really wasn't an option, letting the two "argue" for a few more minutes before Sakura gently pulled Sasuke away and said goodbye to Keiji.

Hand in hand, Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the Hokage's office; Sakura, still warm and all smiles as Sasuke led the way. However, as they got closer to the office the air became more serious—Sakura no longer talking and no longer smiling. And though she knew she had no reason to be nervous, she couldn't help it.

Only when they stood in front of the entrance for five minutes did Sakura finally decide to reluctantly let go of Sasuke's hand. She knew she wasn't allowed to be with Sasuke, but after giving him some encouraging words, Sakura told him she would see him later, leaving him to go see the Hokage. And though Sasuke wasn't as nervous as Sakura, he had to admit he felt the minutest sense of uneasiness as he made his way up to Tsunade's office.

Sasuke rapped on the door three times before he heard Tsunade's voice commanding him to enter, and when he opened the door, he saw that Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were already there, standing erect in front of Tsunade's desk. He was given a small greeting from Suigetsu and Juugo but was ignored by Karin, evidently still hurt from everything that happened between them. But he wasn't surprised. Sasuke sighed and stood next to her. _Oh, well_.

"I'm sure you are all aware why you were called to meet me today," Tsunade began once they were ready. In unison, the four of them answered positively as Tsunade shuffled a few papers before she continued. "Good. I was a little apprehensive at first," she said, "but I'm happy to say that all of you have completed your yearlong probation without any mishaps or injury." She paused and glanced at Sasuke. "Well, most of you have at least."

Sasuke knew what she was referring to, they all did, but Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and held his tongue. _Not now_. _You're so close_.

Turned her attention back to her paperwork, Tsunade cleared her throat. "Anyway, today marks the end of your probation, which means that you are now free to leave and _return_ to the village as you please. But most importantly, you are now officially Leaf-nin and will be assigned missions very soon, probably as soon as next week. And I'm sure you've all been itching for some action, no?" Tsunade paused, but no one said anything.

"But," she continued, almost absently, "I wouldn't get my hopes up. We will still be wary assigning you four to any critical missions. But you'll finally be doing something, so I don't want to hear any complaints." She raised a brow. "Understood?"

"Hai!"

She sighed. "Alright," Tsunade said, leaning back into her chair. "You four are dismissed. The next time I summon you it will be for a mission, so I better not see any of your faces in here before then."

* * *

"_We should take another Team Seven photo."_

"_Hn."_

"_But no glaring this time! Okay, Sasuke-kun? I want to see a big smile on your face!"_

" _. . . "_

"_Fine. But no smirking! Or glaring! I want to have a nice picture for once! Just do something like . . . "_

"_Like this?"_

"_Hmm . . ." Sakura tilted her head. "Perfect."_

* * *

Someone was knocking on his door, not like Sasuke had to guess who it was. He glanced at the clock. 9:30 PM. It was a little late, but he didn't mind; he liked her company. Besides, he thought, Sakura _did_ say she'd see him later. And when he opened the door, he found her standing outside under an umbrella, shivering but still smiling despite the rain. Sasuke looked outside, he didn't even realize it had been raining.

"Congratulations, Sasuke-kun! I heard the news, so I brought you something," Sakura said after Sasuke allowed her inside and handed her a blanket to warm herself. She held a present out to him, which Sasuke took cautiously. "But don't get your hopes up; it's not tomatoes!" She winked. "But personally, I think it's better. _Much_ better"

Sasuke looked at the present and then back at Sakura, curious, and at the same time, suspicious; however, her face didn't reveal a thing, prompting Sasuke to reach for the card that read: "Happy You've-Been-Well-Behaved-for-a-Year-and-Survived-W ith-Only-Little-Injury Day!" He rolled his eyes, both at the card and the amount of tissue paper, but Sasuke ignored it and proceeded to open the present. But when he saw what was at the bottom, he froze.

"It's not the same one, obviously," Sakura said slowly, watching his expression carefully as he took out the forehead protector, holding it cautiously in his hands and tracing the familiar leaf symbol engraved on the cool metal. She sighed, remembering when Naruto came back from his battle with only injuries and a scratched forehead protector. "But that doesn't matter, does it? It's yours now. Technically, Tsunade meant to give this to you once you were assigned your first mission, but I pulled a few strings and yeah." Smile. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you," Sasuke said softly, his eyes still on the forehead protector, too many emotions running through his head to think clearly. It was overwhelming. He looked at Sakura. "Really. For everything. Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and carefully took the forehead protector from Sasuke's hands, the blanket falling off her shoulders and onto the couch as she kneeled next to him and turned his face so it was facing more towards her. "You know," she said, gingerly tying it around his head. "I've always liked you best with this on."

_How will you know?_

_I don't know!_

_You'll just . . . _know_._

And suddenly, looking at Sakura and the way she looked at him, beamed at him—always at him, always for him, always with him—he knew.

He was in love with her.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Sakura Haruno. With her laugh. With her smile. With her punches. With her tears. Past. Present. And Future. Everything.

All of her.

He loved _her. _

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice pulled him out of his daze, out of the epiphany that was drowning him in an emotion that he hadn't felt in years. She looked at him nervously. "Are you ok—"

And suddenly, Sasuke's lips were on hers, his hands around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He kissed her with urgency, with desperation, with longing, and with_ love._ But Sakura didn't know that, and frankly she didn't care what it was that came over Sasuke. All she knew was that she was happy (so, so incredibly happy). And she knew, deep in her gut, Sasuke was, too.

* * *

They were sitting on Sasuke's couch, both wrapped in the same blanket Sasuke had given Sakura before, and though he TV was on, neither was paying attention. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke leaned his head on top of hers, sighed in contentment. It felt, in a word, perfect.

"So," Sakura finally said, peering up at him, "since you've been here for a year, I have to ask. Have you finally understood—what it was that your brother saw in 'this place?'"

"I have," he said, absently playing with her hand, "I think, for a while now."

"Yeah?"

"Konoha is my home," he said, his voice soft as he lifted his head as he looked at her, remembering Itachi's voice, remembering the broken jaw, the bench and apology, the anniversary and the tension. So much had happened in such a short span of time, and although he had made many, _many _mistakes along the way, he had a home again—because Sakura was home. He sighed. "And I must protect it and those who are important to me."

Sasuke gave her hand a squeeze.

"Because that is my ninja way."

* * *

Song: Home – Vanessa Carlton

OMG, the feels. THE FEELS. I actually had to take a bunch of breaks while writing this because I couldn't take it. I was just imaging all the emotion and I just. UGH, the scene just felt so perfect. Even if it's just me meeerp.

I honestly didn't think I'd bring Keiji back after the first chapter, but I'm starting to realize how important a character he is. How serendipitous. Isn't it funny how life works out that way?

And thank you for being patient with me, and yeah. I'm sorry this took a while. School is crazy. Life is crazy. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

And as always,

Read and Review!

GhostofYou


End file.
